Another World
by Shi no Tenshi 902
Summary: Team 7 and Gaara are transported to somewhere else and doesn't know where they're at, but to make matters worse Naruto starts acting different and knows where they are at. BoyxBoy pairing warning.
1. The New World

D-clamer: I do not own anything from this story so don't bug me about it! Though I do own me brain which the idea came from so don't take my idea because you'll be taking my brain and I won't have it anymore to update the story.

* * *

The light shined brightly through the top of the canopies of the surrounding trees, making Sakura close her eyes as soon as she opened them well letting out a small groan. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again and blinked a few times for good measure. Slow she pushed herself up and looked around the clearing that she was in. It seemed like a normal everyday clearing with tall trees and plant life growing all around, but some of the flowers and other plants around her, she never saw them before. Though that train of thought left her, as soon as her eyes landed on the still form of her crush, who was leaning against one of the trees unconscious and he wasn't moving at all. 

In an instant Sakura was right beside Sasuke's side inspection him over to see if he was injured anywhere or wasn't in any sort of way unhealthy. When she was satisfied that Sasuke was just merrily asleep, she let out a sigh of relief and tried to figure out what she was doing here.

FLASHBACK

Team 7 was assigned a simple C, border lining B, ranked mission. It seemed that a weird rip like hole, that was multicolored, appeared in the middle of a forest, out of no where. Some of the locals didn't know what to do with it or what it was so they had hired some shinobi to get rid of the thing. The council figured that it was some genjutsu that went wrong and wanted them to dispel it. Simple mission really.

Though the mission got a little more complicated when they had run into Gaara along the way to the site of the genjutsu and Naruto had to invite him along with them. If she had her way it would have only been her and Sasuke on the mission and they wouldn't be on a mission but on a date, but since it was a mission and Kakashi-sensei had the final say in everything Gaara came along. But he still freaked Sakura even after the whole chuunin exams was done and over with.

When they got to the site of the genjutsu they couldn't seem to find away to dispel the thing. Naruto didn't help at all either, he just stood there looking at the genjutsu, trying to make them leave saying the thing would probably go away after all its chakra was gone. He didn't even lift a finger to help them, even when Gaara had tried. Though she thought she heard him mumbling something about them never being able to close the thing, but she ignored it. After that Kakashi-sensei said he would give it a go; he had been sitting back reading his book well they worked.

That was the last thing she remembered before feeling like her whole body was being torn apart from the inside out.

END FLASHBACK

After reviewing what had happened, Sakura can to realize that her other teammate, Gaara, and her sensei were no where to be seen. Thinking that something might of happened to them Sakura tried her luck on sensing them with her chakra, but she could only sense her own and Sasuke's, which was probably due to the fact that this was a really new conception to her and she could only search a few hundred feet around. A groan brought her out of her concentration and she looked down to see that her not so secret crush was waking up.

"Mmmmm," groaned the Uchiha heir as he began to regain conscious. Opening his eyes Sasuke looked around and saw Sakura in front of him and closed his eyes again. He grabbed a hold of his the back of his head well letting out another groan. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure Sasuke-kun but one second we were trying to close the portal and the next everything went black. Then we woke up here together, but the others are no where in sight," Sakura said worriedly. Her face changed expressions as she realized what she just said; both of them were here alone with no one, namely Naruto, to bug them and they could get closer, and in no time they would be married. "But that's alright, because you are here."

Sasuke was about to say something to the love sick girl, when the bushes started to move and Sasuke was on guard, kunai out and ready for anything. Though he let his guard down when he saw Kakashi-sensei and Gaara coming threw the bushes. A brief thought about where Naruto was, crossed the Uchiha's mind before he push it to the back of his head saying the dobe could take care of himself.

"I see you guys are finally awake," Kakashi said as he smiled at them or at least they thought he did for his one visible eye was up turned, as he and Gaara made their way over to them.

"Where are we?" Sasuke quickly asked gathering all his information and organizing it away in his head, like any good ninja would do.

"Well when I woke up I notice that Gaara was already awake," started Kakashi as a mumble of 'he's an insomniac of course he was awake,' but he ignored it and keep going with his explanation, "so we went off to scout the area, hoping to find something that was familiar. We did find things that were kind of familiar, but when we went farther nothing was the same. In the end we came back to see if you two were okay."

"In other words you have no idea where we are, do you Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura with narrowed eyes.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sasuke at the same time as Sakura, wearing his 'if you don't tell me than you'll wish you were dead when I get through with you,' glares.

Not wanting to answer Sakura's question, because she was absolutely right, he instead answered Sasuke's, even though he didn't have good news for this question either.

"I don't know," their sensei told them honestly well looking a little guilty that he didn't know where one of his students were. "When I woke up he wasn't here and when we were scouting there was no trace of him."

"Did you see him?" Sasuke asked the red head suspiciously.

"Are you implying I did something to _my first friend_, Uchiha?" replied Gaara with a glare that sending chills down everyone's spine, well anyone except Sasuke's.

"Maybe I am," countered Sasuke sending his own glare at the demon's vessel. Gaara growled at what the Uchiha boy was implying and was about to let his sand loose onto the boy, when Kakashi interrupted them and put a stop to the fight before it even began. Seeing the sand at his feet start to move Kakashi went into action so that there wouldn't be a blood bath anytime soon.

"Okay boys, how about we stop the fighting and search for Naruto, since Gaara apparently hasn't seen him either," said Kakashi laying his hands on the two boys shoulders to lighten the mood. The boys glared at one another for good measure before turning to Kakashi and not looking at the other at all. "Now that that's over, how about you tell us what happened well we were out, okay with you Gaara?"

The boy just shrugged his shoulders and answered Kakashi without a care in the world, "I'm not sure. It's strange really, but when we were pulled into that thing I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up Shukaku hadn't taken over my body. Actually, he hasn't been talking nor doing anything since we got here."

"That is strange," said Kakashi in deep though, which you usually didn't see him in too much, but it didn't last long. Soon after his care free expression was back on his face, smile and all, "oh well, we'll look into it latter. Now let's go find Naruto and find out where we are!"

The three students looked at the jounin wondering if he really was the head of an Anbu squad and was one of the most feared shinobis around.

"There is no need for that," said a voice from above, that was strangely familiar, "Kakashi-sensei."

The group took the time to look up and saw that leaning against a tree way up in one of the high branches was Naruto. Though there was soon thing different about him. Just looking at him you could see it, the boy was leaning against the tree being quiet and enjoying the nature without a care in the world, which he would usually never do being hyperactive and all. One of his legs was hanging down off the tree swaying slightly and his eyes were glazed over in a serene fashion.

"What the hell are you doing up there Naruto?" yelled Sakura furiously, wondering how long he had been up there and if he had been spying on him. The said boy didn't answer his _crush _and instead he kept on glazing forward. Suddenly he snapped out of his daze and jumped out of the tree to land gracefully in front of them. Turning his back to them he started to walk away from them, but not before throwing over his shoulder some information.

"Come on. I know where we are and can get us some help."

* * *

My first multi-chapter idea! Yea now to see if anyone likes it. 


	2. New People

D-clamer: I do not own anything from this story so don't bug me about it!

* * *

The group had been walking for close to an hour in complete silence, not that anyone minded but it was strange to them. Naruto would usually be pestering Sakura for a date, yelling at Sasuke about one thing or another, talking to Kakashi about being the next Hokage, or just plan rambling on about _something_, yet here they were in walking in complete silence. Sakura had tried yelling at Naruto about spying on her and Sasuke, but he ignored her and Kakashi had asked where they were going and how he knew where they were. Though he just shrugged it off with a 'you'll see' and continued walking towards where ever they were going Kakashi didn't mind instead he just took out his book and began reading. Sasuke, along with Gaara, had seen a difference in Naruto and wanted to ask some questions himself but refrained from doing so; if the dobe wanted to be left alone he would do so. 

Soon they broke through the forest and up ahead a house, more like a shrine, could be seen perched on top of a hill with a _huge_ stair case leading up to it, which seemed to be where Naruto was headed. At the bottom of the stairs Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kakashi all stopped to look up at the house like shrine to stare at it for there seemed to be a weird feeling coming off of the place. While the others were all staring at the place, Naruto continued his path up the stairs though a small smirk was threatening to break out and ruin his nonchalant face. When the others noticed that Naruto had keep on going they soon followed.

When they finally reached the top Sakura was panting from all of the exercise and the boys, except for Naruto, were slightly panting. Though at the top of the stairs was a sight to behold. The house looked more like shrine from close up than far away; it was two stories with its walls painted a cream color and the wood left an untouched redwood. There was a walkway leading to the shrine and the healthiest of green grass on either side of the path. Off to the right side of the walkway there was a big, tall oak tree that provided shade over a small fountain of water and a little ways away there was a garden of sorts with all sorts of plant that looked familiar and some that didn't. To the left of the walkway there were stumps like the three at Team 7's training ground, but these here they were a variation of heights and widths.Further off from the stumps,there was a square of soft pure white sand in that area too.

All in all, the entire place looked serene and beautiful, even the people that were already there, for indeed there were people there. Up it the oak tree there was a man taller then Sasuke and Gaara, but not by much, lazily laying on a branch. He had black hair that defied gravity with a whitish starburst in the middle of his hair and crimson eyes, even though they couldn't see them because his eyes were closed. The guy wore black loose pants, a black muscle shirt, a white bandana was wrapped around his forehead, and sword strapped to his waist. The next person was a young woman sitting right under the guy up in the tree. She had ice blue hair with a red ribbon tying it back and crimson eyes like the guy. The girl wore a light blue kimono with a darker blue obi. The girl was talking to another girl with blue hair and pink eyes, who was clad in a pink kimono with a white obi.

On two of the stumps there were two people; one of them was a red haired man meditating with his emerald green eyes closed and his legs crossed with his hands in his lap. The guy was wearing a fighting style guy's kimono was yellow with white pants and a long sleeve shirt underneath it. Next to him was an older lady who was also meditating in the same position as her partner. Her brown eyes were covered and her graying pink hair blew gently in the soft breeze. The older lady also wore a fighting style kimono with white pants and a long sleeve shirt underneath it, but her kimono was a dull red with green lining and a green sash to match.

Finally there were two young men arguing with one another in the sand square. The first a guy wore a blue outfit that made the ninja's think of Gai's green outfit, but without the vest. He had a dull orange color hair and plan blue eyes. The other guy was more interesting to say the least; he wore blue jeans with a white shirt and a leather jacket over it. He had brown eyes and black hair with a greenish tint to it slicked back and a weird power seemed to float off of him.

"Oi, baka!" yelled Naruto gaining the two that were arguing attention, "You've been slacking off."

"I'm not a baka!" yelled the one with black hair, "Kuwabara is the baka, not me."

"Hey," protested the orange hair guy, Kuwabara, but it went unnoticed by the two talking.

"Oh I'm so sorry your lordship," said Naruto with false mockery and a real smile on his face, not one of his foxy grins or the smile that hid his eyes, but a smile where you could see the mirth in his eyes, "but you and the baka of a detective you have got there have been slacking off. There was a tear in the barrier and you're very lucky that one of the people who came through the thing was me or else there would have been some trouble."

Now through this little conversation, Team 7 and Gaara had a few thing questions were answered, but many more arose. First they figured out that they were no where near Konoha or Suna and that genjutsu wasn't a jutsu, but a tear in some barrier, but now they were even more confused. Like how did Naruto know these people? Or better yet why was he acting so different? And where the hell were they? Wanting to find out answers to these questions the group continued to ease drop, if you can call it that since they were right there and they couldn't help but over hear what was being said.

"Kuwabara," growled out the black hair boy, "I thought you said that you checked EVERYWHERE for any tears in the barrier."

"Well…It's like this…Yusuke, I um…" Kuwabara stumbled for an explanation before an idea went off in his head. "I'll go do that right now," with that Kuwabara ran as fast as he could away from Yusuke and pasted Naruto and the others.

"KUWABAKA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" yelled Yusuke chasing after him.

"And those two bakas better be back before nightfall," said the old lady, before turning to Naruto, who stiffened considerable as the woman's gaze landed on him.

"Hey Grandma," said Naruto stiffly. "You're not still going to do what you said you were going to do the next time I came back, are you?" asked Naruto with a nervous laugh.

"What did I tell you about calling me _that_?" the old lady asked Naruto.

"Not to call you Grandma or else I would be in for the beating of my life, feh like I care," said Naruto changing form one emotion to another more relaxed emotion with ease.

"You better be, because that training schedule that you were to work out has just been added onto," said the old lady, which Naruto just groaned in response. Well that was before he was yanked away by the small guy with black hair, who started to drag Naruto with the red head following him down the stairs towards the forest with some, but not a lot of fussing on the blonde's part.

"Ooookkkaay," said Sakura confused, more than any time she had ever been in her life, as she and the other shinobis watched as there teammate and friend was dragged away by a stranger. Even Kakashi had put his book away and was watching his student, who he just realized that he didn't know much about at all and was too busy with Sasuke to even care, being dragged away. The others came to a realization close to Kakashi's because they didn't know much about Naruto like they thought they did, "that was…strange?"

A small chuckle made the group turn back around to see the three remaining girls, the two younger ones chuckling in amusement, standing in front of them.

"Not really, that was just a normal everyday occurrence around here, well at least when Naruto is around," said the ice blue hair girl kindly. "By the way, since Naruto didn't introduce us, even though he wasn't given the chance, I'm Yukina and this is Botan and Genkai," Yukina indicated to the other blue hair girl as Botan and the older lady as Genkai as she was introducing them, "but Naruto and Yusuke, the boy who went running after the first orange hair boy, Kuwabara, insist on calling her Grandma even though they're not related in anyway. The ones that pulled Naruto away would be my brother, Hiei, and the red head that followed them is Kurama."

"Nice to meet," said Kakashi cheerfully, "I'm Kakashi and these are my students Sakura and Sasuke, but you already know Naruto so no need to introduce him, though he's not here either. The other boy over here is Gaara, a fellow ally ninja from Suna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," said Botan and Yukina as all three of them gave a slight bow in greeting.

"We've heard a lot about you guys from Naruto, when he comes to visit," said Botan bubbly.

"Sorry, but we can't say the same. Naruto has never once spoken about any of you," said Kakashi a little caught off guard that Naruto, the loud mouth number one knucklehead most surprising ninja that couldn't keep quiet about anything, had keep quiet about this people. 'Exactly who were these people to Naruto and why didn't he tell anyone about them?' Kakashi though suspiciously, but a smile was still on his face.

Botan and Yukina just smiled and Genkai smirked at the comment making the others wonder why. It wasn't anything bad, was it?

"We pretty much figured as much," said Botan suspiciously, in a cat like way. The shinobis looked at the girl with different looks that all ended in one way, 'what is going on here?' though some of the looks expressed a little more intensity, mainly from Sasuke and Gaara.

"It's getting late," said Yukina looking up at the sky, using the sun to tell that it was late afternoon and time for lunch. By doing so she broke the shinobis train of thoughts and having their minds come back into focus on her. "Would you please come inside and join us for lunch?"

"That would be lovely," said Sakura speaking for the first time in awhile.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi were sitting at a table; well Gaara and Sasuke were standing in opposite corners of the room waiting for the girls to return with the food. The room they were sitting was the some color cream color as the rest of the shrine with redwood wooden floors. Around the room there were pictures hanging up on the all the walls and there were the bare minimum of furniture. The chairs, end tables, and table were all made out of redwood, were the only thing inside the room, except for the things on top of said items. 

Soon after they had arrived in the room both Botan and Yukina said they would go prepare the food and be back in an hour at the most and Genkai just left saying something about training some dimwits with an evil glint in her eyes. That was a little less then an hour ago and during that time not one of them spoke all doing their own things. Kakashi was reading his book, Sasuke was thinking about the whole situation they were in as well as glaring at Gaara, Sakura was ogling Sasuke, and Gaara was still mad at Sasuke for accusing him of doing something to Naruto and was happily returning Sasuke's glare.

That was how Yukina and Botan found the group a few minutes later as they carried in trays with the lunch they prepared on it. Putting the food on the table the others all gathered around and started to eat in silence, save for Kakashi. Though when Sasuke was walking to the table a picture caught his eye and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch before returning to normal and continuing on his way to the table. A few minutes after they started eating Sasuke finally decided to speak up to get the answers he wanted.

"How long have you known Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Yukina smiled at the question and answered honestly. "Mmm, he turned fourteen a while ago, so around ten-eleven years now. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke just pointed to one of the pictures on the wall well everyone else just turned to look at the picture more closely. In the picture it showed a nine or ten year old Naruto sitting on top of a battered Kuwabara's back, smiling happily. Yusuke was behind them pointing and laughing with Kurama to his side smiling as well. Beside Kurama was Hiei with his arms folded and a small smirk could be made out. On the other side of Yusuke, sitting in the grass was Botan and Yukina smiling and Genkai was standing behind them with her hands behind her back and a sliver of a smile on her lips.

"I remember that day. It was Naruto's tenth birthday," said Botan as she giggled at the memory, "Naruto and Yusuke used Kuwabara as a test dummy for one thing or another."

Yukina also gave a small giggle at her memory of that day; it was such a joyous occasion for all of them. Sasuke and the others felt a pain of guilt strike them, they had never done anything with Naruto for his birthday, heck no one knew when his birthday was, well at least none of the younger generation knew and they didn't stop and take the time to ask him when it was either. Just then a battered Kuwabara and a pristine looking Kurama walked into the room.

"Oh, My!" gasped Yukina as she saw Kuwabara and got up to help him, "What happened to you?"

"Yusuke…" was all he said.

"Let's go fix you up," said Yukina. Turning back to the group, Yukina gave them a small bow to apologias for her leaving them like this. "Please excuse me but I have to go fix Kuwabara up, if you have more question just ask Kurama, he knows a lot more than I do about some things."

"And if you excuse me too, Yukina will probably need my help," said Botan as she got up from the table too.

"It's alright," said Sakura, "just go and help, him we'll be fine here."

"Thank you," both of them said before exiting the room with Kuwabara. Kurama just shook his head as they left and took a seat in one of the chairs across form Sasuke.

"You're Kurama, right?" asked Sakura pleasantly to the elegant looking man trying to be kind to him.

"Yes," he said simply. "And you must be Sakura, Naruto has told us a lot about you and how you are training to be a medic-nin, as he called it." Sakura nodded even though it wasn't a question but a statement before Kurama continued on, this time talking to Kakashi. "You must be Kakashi then, Naruto's sensei. He told me that you were a very strong shinobi in Konoha, but a pervert."

"Don't know if I should be faltered or insulted, but that's me," said Kakashi happily.

"Then you are Naruto's final teammate, Sasuke, his rival and that would make you…Gaara of the Sand," said Kurama talking to each boy in turn. "Naruto told me you were one of his best friends."

The others nodded their heads and continue on with lunch getting to know each other better. After they finished eating, with no sign of Naruto, Kurama gave the group a tour of the shrine and said they could stay there as long as the wanted. Though none of them said anything all of them thought they wouldn't be there that long and would leave after they got a good night's rest and knew where they were. But someone should have told them that things don't always go as planed and to look even father underneath the underneath.

* * *

New Chapter in and I think I fixed all my mistakes in the fist chaper, hopefully if not oh well no one's perfected. 

Oh and give me idea's who I should pair everyone up with, though in the end it is my choise in the end, I'm opened to anything.

Thanks to all that review!

Shi no Tenshi wan't here. (Looks around worriedly. "Hopefully those people bought that.")


	3. Naruto's Adopted Family

D-claimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

After Lunch was over the rest of the day flew by and there was still no sign of Naruto. Kurama had stayed with them for the rest of the day and when it was getting dark, he had shown them all to a room that they could use for along as they were staying with them. After thanking Kurama, Kakashi told the group to turn in for the night because it would probably be along day tomorrow. The others agreed and went to sleep. 

Late in the night, Sakura woke up from a slightly loud noise coming from outside of her door. Groggily Sakura sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes; she listened for the noise again just to make sure she was not hearing things. When the sound of shuffling feet reached her ears, Sakura got up and went to investigate what was going on. Opening the door to her room slowly to not make any noise, she poked her head out of the doorway and looked down the hallway. At the far end of the hallway, Sakura could just make out a figure walling into a room. Using her ninja training she stealthily crept to the door to not alert her presents to it's occupants.

When she was at the doorway, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar giving her the perfect view of the room's occupants. Inside the room, Sakura could see both Yukina and Botan standing over a mound of something that she could not quite make out. Moving her position a little bit, Sakura saw that the mound was actually Naruto and that boy, Yusuke her mind supplied for her, leaning half side half back against each other sound asleep. Both boys were breathing normally but their clothes and their appearances told Sakura that they had been training hard.

'What happened to them?' Sakura vaguely wondered as she started to pick up their conversation.

"…ere they doing?" Sakura heard Yukina ask.

"The usually, but this time Master Genkai had them wear Spirit Cuffs that restricted more of their spirit energy plus their weights were increased. Though Naruto had it the worse because Hiei and him had a sparring match before Master Genkai got a hold of him and Yusuke," Botan told Yukina with a sigh.

"Oh, poor Naruto. He just got here and he is already out. We didn't even get to catch up on what has happened the last few months," murmured Yukina looking at the beaten up boys with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Ne," Naruto said groggily as he half opened his eyes and slowly looked around the room, "Yukina-neesan what are you and Botan-neesan doing here?"

"Go back to sleep Naruto, we're just checking on you," said Yukina looking at the boy with love in her eyes.

"Kay Neesan, lov' ya guys. Nght," said Naruto closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

"Good night little brother," said Yukina kissing him on the forehead, "I love you too."

Not wanting to be caught Sakura hurried back to her room just as quietly as she left and once she was save inside the covers of the bed did she let what she saw actually sink into her mind. In all the time she spent with Naruto he was always a hyperactive cheerful innocent boy, but he always seemed to have a edge to him like someone always one guard; yet that wasn't the boy she saw a little while ago. The Naruto she had been grown used to, the one that always had a crush on her, always badgered her, but would never say anything about loving anyone, maybe liking her but never loving; yet that wasn't what her eyes told her brain what she saw a little while ago.

The boy that she just saw a little while ago was, still as innocent and cheerful as his other self, but the edge was gone and he was not on guard nor was he hyperactive. He had even called Yukina and Botan his neesans, his sisters; were they even related?

'No, they can't be. Kakashi-sensei said that he was an orphan since birth… Could they?' Sakura thought to herself about what she heard. 'Yukina even called him her little brother…'

Sakura continued thinking about it until sleep caught up with her and she fell asleep again. In the morning Sakura woke up to Sasuke knocking on her door telling her breakfast would be beginning soon. Telling him, she would be there in a bit, Sakura slowly got ready for breakfast thinking about last night once again.When she was ready, she slowly made her way to thedinning room, and sat down in between Sasuke and Gaara. Not even realizing that it was her crush, nor the boy that freaked her out, she was sitting next to, Sakura began to eat her breakfast in silence.

Kakashi took notice that another one of his students was acting differently than what they would normally would. First Naruto starts acting all seriously and mysteriously and now Sakura was not being herself and clinging on to Sasuke or sketching that she was sitting next to Gaara. Was there something about the place that brought out something else in people Kakashi briefly wondered before pushing it in the back of his mind.

Sakura ate her food in a daze for half of breakfast before she suddenly looked up and looked around the table, looking at who all was there. She notice she was sitting next to Sasuke and Gaara, but did not care right then, at the end of the table, next to Sasuke, was Kakashi-sensei. Across from her was Yukina, with Botan to her right and Kuwabara to her left, and Kakashi-sensei was across from Genkai, but the other half of the table was empty.

"Botan-san what are you and the others to Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked. Startled by the question, Botan dropped her fork and looked at the girl who was now staring her straight in the eyes. Though that did not last long, instead Botan just smiled one of her kind smiles.

"To Naruto we are all the family he has ever known," was her reply. The sound of dropping utensils was heard throughout the room as both Sasuke and Gaara dropped there forks and Kakashi dropped his orange book. All taking interest in what Botan was saying now. "Naruto thinks of us as his family and we the same of him."

"That's right," confirmed Yukina, "To me Naruto is a little brother and I'm his sister. My brother is like Naruto's older overprotective brother."

"He is my grandson and I am his grandmother, though I hate him calling me that," said Genkai. "Yusuke is also like his brother but one that messes around with him instead of being overprotective."

"I'm kind of like his cousin," Kuwabara stated, "that he never listens to."

"I'm also like his sister that looks out for him," said Botan. "And Kurama is his godfather. We all have a place in his heart and he in ours."

"I-I had no idea you were all so close to Naruto," stammered Sakura, "I just thought that you were all his friends an-and that he just forgot to tell us about you, but how could he forget to tell us about his family? It doesn't make sense, he's always talks about Iruka-sensei, because he acknowledges him, but he never talks about you."

"Because he doesn't want you to know about us," said Genkai. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and looked at Genkai.

"Why wouldn't he want us to know about his _family_?" asked Kakashi lazily.

"Because he doesn't trust _you _and other reasons that I'm not going to mention," snipped Genkai.

"And why doesn't he trust _me_?" asked Kakashi sharply.

"Because _you _don-" Genkai was cut off by Naruto running into the room with Yusuke laughing like there was no tomorrow and so lighter than his other laugh, as if it his other laughs had be forced. Both ran to two open seats and sat down, still laughing. However, both of them looked different from before. Yusuke's hair was not slicked back, but it fell around his eyes gently and he wore different clothes that were more for training. Yusuke wore a yellow shirt with no sleeves and loose black pants. He also hand red wristbands around each wrist.

Naruto something similar to Yusuke's outfit, but his shirt was a deep reddish orange with sleeves and he wore a black vest over the top of his shirt that was all the way zipped up. In addition, his wristbands were black and his hitai-ate was dropped loosely around his neck. His hair, without his hitai-ate around his forehead, was just as spiky but it seemed longer than before.

After the two calmed down from laughing the door to the room opened up to let in both Hiei and Kurama, soaking wet. Naruto and Yusuke busted out laughing yet again, while Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina could not help but laugh also. Hearing their laughing Hiei's scowl deepened, but Kurama couldn't help letting out a chuckle too; hey what they did was mean but it was sort of funny when you think about it, and saw the look on Hiei's face.

"What happened to you," Botan asked still giggling.

"They poured ice cold water on us," growled out Hiei inhumanly, as he fixed a death glare at the laughing duo. Looking at Kurama, who was still chuckling, Hiei growled again. "And what are you laughing about? They did the same thing to you."

"You've got to admit it was sort of funny," said Kurama walking over to the table and taking a seat next to Naruto. "Besides they did give us a warning."

"Yeah," said Yusuke in between laughter, "we told you to knock it off or get a room, but you didn't."

"So we helped cool you both down," said Naruto, who had quit laughing but was still grinning like an idiot, "from that _hot kiss_ you two were engaged in."

When a faint red blush appeared on both Kurama's and Hiei's faces, Naruto, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were on the floor laughing again, Botan and Yukina were still in their chairs but laughing all the same, and Genkai was even snickering. Kakashi looked up from his book, which he had picked up after Naruto and Yusuke came running into the room, and looked at them slightly curious. Gaara could care less about others lives and Sasuke looked like he did not care, but inwardly he was gaping. Sakura on the other hand was openly gaping at them.

"You're _lovers_?" Sakura asked the earlier events of breakfast long forgotten.

Kurama's blush deepened and Hiei just growled as Kurama answered quietly with a yes. Before Sakura could ask any more questions, Naruto stopped her with a glare. Startled that Naruto would glare at her; Sakura shut her mouth with a meek 'oh' and went back to her breakfast. Following her example, the others did the same. During the rest of breakfast, nothing else was said. After breakfast was over, Kakashi told them to get ready to leave, or he would have, but Naruto had disappeared yet again with Yusuke and Genkai was gone too. Therefore, Kakashi thought that they would spend one more day there, like a vacation and to get to know about this new place that they were in.

The other shinobis agreed happily and went off in different directions. Sasuke had gone off to the stumps in front of the shrine and sat down on one to meditate and think about what all had happen in the past 24 hours for a while. Sakura decided to follow her crush, but when she saw that he was meditating, she decided to go explore the shrine a little more. Gaara had decided to do some exploring too, but he wanted to explore the forest that was around the shrine, because something seemed to be calling to him and it was coming from somewhere in the forest. When they were all gone, Kakashi found himself a saclusive spot and sat down to read what happened next in his book, because it was getting good.

* * *

Sasuke had been meditating on and off for close to nine hours straight. When he was not meditating, even if to others it looked like he was meditating, he was thinking of what had transpired since this whole mission started. Sasuke had figured that Naruto had to do some explaining to do, but he did not want to force him to do so if he did not want to. Why he did not want to force the dope to tell him what he wanted to know, he had no idea. He just figured that he did not want to lose Naruto's trust in him, as he did when he went to Orochimaru willingly. 

Even though Naruto and the others brought him back and the villagers never learned of what had transpired that night, he still lost a lot. He lost the trust of the Hokage, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and his dog, Choji, Lee, and most important to him, even if he would not even admit it to himself, Naruto. Everyone else just welcomed him back with open, or slightly hesitant opened arms. No one actually knew how Naruto got him to come back or what had occurred there, except five people, Naruto, the Hokage, Jiraiya, himself, and Gaara, who had seem what happened. Sasuke also guessed that one other person knew but was not completely sure that Orochimaru knew what happened, but he figured he had to since the bastard wanted him so bad and watched every move he made.

Just thinking about the memory made Sasuke shiver at what he almost did that day.

Flashback

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke?" asked Naruto, from where he sat, looking down at the ground and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Dope, you don't know what it's like living in the shadow of someone else, never treating you like you, but for someone else that you're not. Having people love, pity, and idolize you all for your name and who you were related to. That's why I'm going to Orochimaru to get power to destroy my brother and come out of his shadow," sneered Sasuke preparing to attack the already battered and bloody Naruto, with a Chidori.

Naruto slowly stood up from the tree he had been thrown into and the weird transformation he had under when suddenly disappeared like it was never there, but all his injures stayed. Naruto's eyes were the last to change back from the blood chilling red, that actually frightened Sasuke, to their normal sky blue eyes. Sky blue eyes that no body could see most the time because of him squinting all the time. Though his eyes didn't hold their usual happy gleam, when you could see them, them seemed…dead, like they had lost all hope long ago and Sasuke didn't like looking at them when they were like that; it scarred him to no end that Naruto wasn't acting like…well like Naruto.

"You're right," said Naruto as Sasuke smirked that Naruto had actually admitted that he was right for once, but it soon faltered at how he said it, his voice sounded so dead. "I don't know what it's like to be loved, pitied, or idolized for my name. No I don't know those thing, instead I know fear, hatred, loathing all for my name and the shadow that is cased over me. People see me and see the shadow that has been incased over me and they never take the time to see passed that shadow to see the real me. They just continue to do what they always do since I was a baby and hate me for something that I did not do. That is what I know."

Not wanting to hear what he was saying Sasuke ran at Naruto full force wanting him to stop talking. To stop making want he was doing sound like it was a big mistake. That there were people that really cared about him and he was not just their protégé but also a human being who had everything good while someone else had it worse than him. He just wanted him to shut up and fight, instead of talking. To blinded by rage he did not notice when Gaara came into the clearing when he was almost upon Naruto or that Naruto was just standing there not going to defend himself at all.

Nevertheless, he did realize that his right hand with the Chidori went threw soft skin and that he had broken something going through the skin. He also felt a liquid running down his face and arm. The body in front of him started to shake violently and Sasuke looked up with a horrorstruck face into Naruto pain filled one. The blonde started to cough up blood before Sasuke felt, more than saw, Naruto fall to the ground as a yell like scream filled his ears.

"NARUTO!"

The next thing he knew was that he was that he had been thrown into a tree and Gaara was by Naruto's side. Looking at the scene, still in disbelief of what he had done, of Gaara checking over Naruto to see if he was still alive. When he saw, Gaara give a sigh of relief and his lips moving, as if talking to Naruto. Gaara's head then snapped towards Sasuke.

"You _BASTARD_," yelled Gaara as sand swirled around him and Naruto before flying towards him a picking him up off his feet by his neck. "YOU _FUCKEN TRAITOR_ YOU ALMOST _KILLED **NARUTO**_."

As each word passed through, the angry boy's lips the sand around Sasuke's neck got tighter and tighter until he could not breathe. Sasuke was sure that his face was turning colors from the lack of oxygen after a while. He almost blacked out when he felt the sands let go of him and his bodyfall to the ground roughly. Not sure why he had been left alive, Sasuke used the last of his strength to look over towards Gaara to see Naruto weakly standing up and leaning against Gaara before he blacked out completely.

End Flashback

"Sasuke." A pleasant voice said snapping him out of his musings of the past to see Yukina standing in front of him with a tray of food and a drink to go with it. Seeing that she had his attention Yukina put the tray in front of the stump he was sitting on before taking a seat on the stump next to his. "You didn't come to lunch, and I decide to bring you some, but got delayed a little. Therefore, it is kind of an early dinner late lunch since it is around three o' clock. I hope you like it, Naruto told me that you don't like sweet things that much so I tried not to fix anything to sweet, but since my brother loves sweets it was a little difficult."

As Yukina was talking, Sasuke had began eating the food in front of him and when he heard that Naruto had told Yukina about him, and what he liked, he studied the plate in front of him, noticing that some of is favorite foods were there. When Yukina saw him looking at his food, she explained to him that Naruto had told her what his favorite foods were and she fixed them for him special. Now how Naruto knew this was beyond him, he had never told anyone about his favorite foods and even his fangirls did not know some of the things placed on the tray of food in front of him.

"Does Naruto talk about us, Konoha I mean, a lot?" asked Sasuke as he took a bite out of his food.

"No, Naruto doesn't like talking about Konoha a lot," said Yukina looking straight a head of her towards the woods. "He doesn't like talking about Konoha at all, but he does talk about his precious people in Konoha a lot."

"His precious people?" asked Sasuke looking at her. Yukina nodded her head and continued looking out in to the woods. Sasuke gulped down another bite of food before. "Would you tell me who is his precious people are…please?" Sasuke added. Yukina turned to him with an understanding smile on her face and nodded her head.

"Let's see now…there is the Hokage, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, both of them are like his grandparents over there when he isn't with us. Shizune and Iruka both acknowledged him and looked out for him as if he were family. The whole 'Rookie Nine,' your team included, and their sensei's, plus Gai's and the Sand teams, are his friends and everything but they're not really apart of his precious people. His only precious people in that group would really be Gaara, someone who understands him and is his best friend, and you."

"Me?" said Sasuke surprised.

"Yeah, you. His rival and his other best friend," said Yukina with a smile.

* * *

Gaara walked threw the forest _following_ what very was pulling him towards it. He was sure he was father away than when they had first come to this place, but he just kept following the pull. Hours passed and he still kept following the pull until it finally stopped pulling him when he entered a clearing. The clearing he entered was beautiful, bluntly put. 

There was tall redwood trees surrounding the clearing and many other kinds of plants healthily flourished all around the place. There was a roaring waterfall off towards one side of the clearing; how he missed the noise it was making was beyond him, with a pool of crystal clear water under the falls. Looking at the waterfall he saw it was high up, too and there were fish the water.

Whispers caught Gaara's attention. "So he's the one?"

"Yep! Gaara," the person said softly before yelling his name, which Gaara then recognized the voice as Naruto's. Turning around Gaara saw the blonde making his way towards him with Genkai. Not talking, but raising his eyebrow, well if he had any, to show he was listening to Naruto. "I was talking to Grandma here about you and I think she can help you."

"With what?" asked Gaara calmly with out emotions in his voice.

"Suna no Shukaku," Genkai said simply.

"How can you help me?" Gaara asked with narrowed eyes, remembering one person that said they could help him with the demon but instead they tried to use a mind control jutsu on him.

"Hey, Gaara don't worry about her she won't do anything to hurt you or anything if she can help it," said Naruto seeing his train of thought. "Grandma is actually a world renowned Master of the Spiritual Arts and she can help you with Shukaku, can't you Grandma?"

Ignoring the 'Grandma' remarks form Naruto, Genkai nodded her head yes. "I can either purify the demon out of you, but not all the way because that can kill you. However the rest of the demon would absorbed by you, giving you some demon blood and some of the demon's power, but that's all that should happen. On the other hand, I can release the demon from inside of you and you'd never have to deal with it. Your choice either way."

"Would I be able to sleep if I absorbed the demon?" asked Gaara, thinking if he did the second one the demon would kill him and everyone else right away, but why did she even give him that option? He shrugged it off figuring that she was just giving him a choice in what happened to him.

"Yes," said Genkai.

"The first one then, but if you do anything wrong I'll kill you," Gaara threatened.

"Like you could kill me," said Genkai as she nodded to Naruto, who was now standing right next to Gaara. Before Gaara could even reply to her comment, Naruto had hit him on the back of the neck knocking him down and out, how a simply attack could do that to him he had no idea, but the last thing he remembered was Naruto saying sorry as he caught his body before it hit the ground.

* * *

The Hiei/Kurama pairing is to **Icy Sapphire15** who was the only one, other then **Thine-When-Slain **to actually send me a review with a pairing I should do. 

Still do not know other pairings so far only suggestion is Naru/Sasu and if no one else tells me to do a different one I think I will do it.

Oh and **shadowtailmon** had a good idea about Naruto having his own kimono, but I can't come up with one and how it should look. So if you have an idea's e-mail me.

Shi no Tenshi


	4. Spirit Energy

D-Claimer: I hate saying this things, but I don't own anything characters from this story.

* * *

Gaara slowly opened his eyes trying to remember what just happened to him exactly and when he remembered, he shop up from the bed he was laying on. Looking around, Gaara noticed that he was in the room that that Kurama showed him to the first day. Getting up off the bed that he was on Gaara, made his way to find someone, anyone else to tell him what the hell happened to him. When he couldn't find anyone inside the shrine he made his way outside. 

Outside Gaara found Kakashi reading his book on one of the stumps and Sakura and Sasuke in a practice sparring match. Seeing that no one notice him, Gaara made his way over to Kakashi and stood by his side watching the sparring match in front of him.

"Feeling better?" asked Kakashi still reading his book.

"How long was I out?" Gaara asked still watching the spar and ignoring Kakashi's question.

"A day," said Kakashi. Looking up from his book he looked straight up Gaara with a serious expression, "But what is more important what happened to you, Naruto didn't tell us. He just brought you in last night looking like hell, told us to let you sleep and went to bed himself. When I went to ask him this morning, he wasn't in his room nor was anybody else in the shrine, but there was a note that told us that they would be back."

"That old lady, Genkai, is a master of something or another that did something to me," said Gaara feeling for the demon that was inside of him but found that it wasn't there anymore. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, thinking that something bad happened. He was about to ask Gaara what she did to him when Gaara answered it for him without being asked. "She killed Shukaku. The demon inside of me is no more, when I woke up from what ever she did, I couldn't feel him anymore."

Kakashi's eyes widened to impossible sizes and his book fell out of his hands for another time in this messed up mission. Sakura and Sasuke who had happen to be listening well they were fighting flattered in during the spar and looked at Gaara shocked. One thing running threw everyone's mind, other then Gaara's, 'how can that be possible?'

"Though there is a down side," said Gaara remembering what Genkai had told him. "Apparently she couldn't kill it all the way, but what was left over of Shukaku was absorbed into me, leaving me with the power to control my sands and having some of the his blood and power flow threw me. Though I have the feeling there was something that was left out," added Gaara at the end as he looked at his hands intently.

"What's that?" asked Kakashi cautiously, thinking the worst of things.

"My body changed," said Gaara holding up claw like hands. The others took the time to look Gaara over and for sure there were soon noticeable changes. His flaming red hair was somewhat duller than before and his green eyes looked darker. The circles around his eyes were not as noticeable and his ears were pointed. He also was taller by a few inches and his skin was less pale and tanner.

"Interesting," said Kakashi as his thoughts that Naruto might have had Genkai do the same for him vanish. Changes like what Gaara would have had villagers in an up roar claiming Naruto was turning into the fox and to have him executed, so Naruto couldn't have been some what merged with that demon. Smiling at his students, Kakashi came up with a plan of sorts. "Let's test Gaara's newly changed body."

'Why couldn't it be Naruto to be the one sealed with the demon and get it powers?' thought Sakura letting out a groan, 'he could use the power more than Gaara and he wouldn't be scary like Gaara is.' She did not want to be there when Gaara and Sasuke had a go at each other, they hated each other enough as is and now Gaara got a power bouse which would have Sasuke wanting to fight him even more than he already did. Life sucked at times like these, it was just too complicated to understand why things were the way they were. With a sigh in defeat Sakura got prepared for the long afternoon ahead of her.

The day went by with the three teenagers and one lazy Jounin training while waiting for Naruto, where ever the hell he was. So busy in their training they didn't notice that early afternoon pasted into late afternoon before falling into evening, not taking any breaks. The group also didn't notice that a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue skirt and a white top coming up the stairs holding a blue plushy animal like creature. When she got to the top of the stairs and saw them sparring, remand silent until Sasuke and Gaara jumped away from each other, both heavily injured and sweaty from their taijutsu only spar but Gaara was healing faster than Sasuke.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seem Yusuke," asked the girl kindly, surprising the ninjas. "He told me to come over as soon as I could."

"No, he's not in at the moment, went off somewhere with his friends and Naruto," said Kakashi with a grin on his face.

"That's so like him, he told me to come and he isn't here, wait you said Naruto was here?" asked the girl as the little plushy in her arm perked up.

"Uh huh," murmured Kakashi wondering who this girl was. If he remembered correctly this girl was in a few of the picture on the wall, one of which she, Naruto, and Yusuke were cooking in and Naruto was covered in flour.

"Oh I was wondering when he would come back," the girl thought out loud looking up towards the sky. Turning her head back down, the girl study them thinking she knew them form some where. "Oh know I remember your Naruto's teammates, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara, aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Sakura nodding her head. "If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry if forgot that we haven't been introduced, Naruto just tells me so much about you that I feel like I know you already, I'm Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend," the girl introduced herself. "And this is Puu," she motioned to the plushy in her arms. The others just thought her weird for introducing them to a stuffed animal, well that was before said stuff animal started to move on its own a wriggle out of Keiko's grasp. The little thing then started to walk down the steps with a 'Puu.' "Puu get back here."

Running over to the little animal she scooped in back up before returning to the others.

"What is that thing?" asked Gaara looking at the thing with a glare, something about it just didn't feel right to him.

"Kawaii," squealed Sakura with hearts in her eyes looking at the little animal and Sasuke grunted in agreement with Gaara's question.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" asked Keiko confused.

"Tell us what?" snapped the Uchiha.

Not sure what to say Keiko stayed quiet. She didn't know what the others told them or didn't tell them and wasn't going to be the one to tell them what they didn't know. She knew that Naruto was going to tell them, eventually, and didn't want to ruin their trust in him by telling them what they wanted to know. Trying to find away out of the situation, Keiko didn't realizes that she started to back up very slowly towards the steps. Thankfully before she fell down the steps a shout snapped her out of her thoughts.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed a voice from the base of the steps, but it wasn't to warn Keiko of falling down the stairs but of something else. Whirling around on her heals Keiko saw why the voice sounded so urgent, for running up the steps of the shrine was a strange animal. The thing was pure black with eerie yellow eyes and it ran on four legs. The thing didn't have a definite shape, just something that was a cross between a tiger and some sort of canine outline that would flare out like flames in all directions at times, reminding the others of a shadow with eyes.

Seeing the shadow creature the ninjas took action. Sakura threw two Kunai at the thing well Sasuke threw some shuriken at it, but it just passed threw the creature like a shadow would. Kakashi saw the weapons go threw the creature and quickly formed hand seals using a fire jutsu on the thing, but it too failed. Not missing a beat Gaara used his sands to grape the creature and surprisingly it actually held onto the creature, but not for long. The creature, like a shadow, lost its shape before reconfiguring itself outside of the sand running towards Keiko yet again.

The thing was nearly to the top of the stairs when it took a giant leap towards Keiko, shadow like claws ready to connect with its prey. Doing the only thing she could do, Keiko screamed as loud as she could.

"Spirit Gun," yelled the same voice from before as a blue light connected with the shadow creature, before it could land on top of Keiko. The creature let out an ear split yelp before it lost its shape and dissolving into shadow. Looking up, Keiko saw Yusuke standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hands in the spirit gun position. Behind him was Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai, all four of them were beaten up some what and nothing looked to badly hurt.

"Yusuke!" yelled Keiko running down the stairs with Puu flouting along behind her and latching herself to him crying out of fear. "I was so scared."

"Sh-h, it's alright. The thing's gone now," soothed Yusuke trying to calm his girlfriend down. Wrapping his arms around her, Yusuke held her until all of her tears were gone. By the time Keiko was calmed all the way down the ninjas were in front of him staring at him with different looks.

"What was that thing?" asked Kakashi. "And how did he get rid of it using that attack, I didn't feel any chakra given off."

"A Shadow Spirit," said Genkai glaring at Kakashi, she still didn't like him that much. "We left this morning to take care of them but there was more than we were told there was going to be and you didn't feel any 'chakra' because he didn't use any."

"How is that possible?" asked the cherry blossom shocked. She had read everything about being a shinobi and much more, but none of it said anything about using attacks without chakra. "Every attack needs chakra."

"I don't use 'chakra' like you ninjas, I use something else that is much more useful," said Yusuke, who now had his arm around Keiko's shoulders. He was about to explain more about him not using chakra but spirit energy when he saw that the Shadow Spirit was still alive and halfway in midair of landing on top of both Sasuke and Gaara. "Get Down."

But it was too late of a warning, both boys turned to jump out of the way but a pair of claws sank into their skin lightly before they were ripped back out. Looking up both saw the reason why, Naruto had appeared out of no where and used his speed to knock the spirit off of them. He was now dodging the spirit at every attempted to claw him and behind him off in the distance was Botan and Yukina running their way. Suddenly Naruto stopped dodging when the spirit tried to pounce on Naruto. A smile formed on his lips as he held up his hand like a gun.

"Spirit Gun Double Shot," said Naruto as he fired two bullets one right after the other at the sprit. This time when the bullets connected with the spirit instead of it disintegrating into the shadows it busted into a bright light causing everyone to cover their eyes. When they opened them again they saw Naruto standing in the same place with a smirk on his face. Well at least that was where he was until he collapsed on to the ground with a groan.

"Naruto!" shouts were heard all around.

Suddenly Hiei was beside Naruto holding him up in a sitting position as Yukina was on his other side healing him. The others held their breath waiting for Naruto to respond to the healing. There were wounds all over his body like Yusuke's and the others were, but his were more severe and he wasn't healing as fast as he normally would. Finally a groan came form his body before his eyes opened and a silly smile was on his face.

"Told you something wasn't right with the information you got, _your lordship_," Naruto said sarcastically to Yusuke. "You owe me twenty bucks."

"Damn it," cursed Yusuke, "I knew I should have listened to Kurama when we made that bet."

"You Baka," said Keiko hitting Yusuke on top of the head.

"Hey, that hurt," said Yusuke holding his head.

"Okay, Yusuke just fought off a hoard of Shadow Spirits and didn't complain at all and yet when his girlfriend smacks him he complains. Now I know who to go to if I ever want to scare or hurt him," said Naruto thoughtfully as the others laughed well Yusuke mumbled something and the shinobis just watched the scene with interest.

"Does anyone else feel like they are being forgotten?" asked Sakura staring at the laughing group. The other shinobis just nodded their heads in agreement with her statement.

"Oh yeah," said Keiko remembering something, "Yusuke your mother wanted me to tell you that and I quote 'if Naruto comes to visit don't pass anymore bad influence on him, because he is a impressionable child that you need to teach him good habits like Kurama does and not your own,' end quote. So don't be around him at all."

"What!" yelled Yusuke. "My own mother likes him better than me? Oh this is so not fair."

"Looks like you're going to be replaced as her son," said Kuwabara laughing.

"Oh and Kuwabara your sister told me to tell you that if you hurt Naruto one little bit that she will kill you," said Keiko.

"Not Shizura too. Why does Naruto get all the love out of this?" wailed Kuwabara.

"You know my mom was probably drunk when she said that about me and Naruto, but your sister doesn't have anything like that to blame it on. She just doesn't like you that much does she?" said Yusuke to Kuwabara, who just went off sulking some more.

All the while as they were talking Yukina healed everyone of what wounds they did have and after Naruto got healed, he looked as if nothing happened to him if it wasn't for his ripped up clothing. After everything calmed down Yusuke and Genkai started to explain to the shinobis what Spirit Energy was, though they didn't quite understand it completely. Naruto had suggested that maybe they should give a demonstration. So now they were all in the middle of the forest standing waiting for their demonstration. Which Kuwabara happily decided to go first in showing off.

"Spirit Sword," said Kuwabara as an orange sword appeared in his hands

"Spirit Gun," called out Yusuke firing off a bullet, but before it could even leave his finger he used his Spirit Energy to hold it in place above his hand.

"These types of Spirit Energy attacks are the basics of using Spirit Energy," explained Genkai, "you're just using your concentration to mold the energy into a form like how you use chakra but without the hand seals. But if you get better at it you might be able to do more advance attacks or you could heal people like Yukina did. In some cases people that have a connection to an element and can channel the energy through that element making an attack out of that. "

With a nod of her head towards Kurama and Hiei they both did their own attacks. Taking off the bandage around his hand Hiei let a small Dragon of the Darkness Flame form around his hand, with only whispering the name of the attack. Kurama took out a rose from his hear and with a 'Rose Whip' the rose turned into a deadly thorned whip.

"Teach me," said Sasuke watching the different attacks that they could do. The nonshinobis turned and looked at him as they let their attacks dissipate. "Teach me how to do that."

"I would like to learn too," said Gaara.

"Could you teach me, too?" asked Sakura, who wanted to get stronger and she could heal people with the Spirit Energy too, so there was no down side.

"Are you going to be willing to do what ever I or any of the others say to learn how to use your Spirit Energy?" asked Genkai with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes," said the three shinobi simultaneously without any hesitation in their answers. Each of them thinking it couldn't be as bad as what they went through in the Academy or genin training and missions. A groan was heard and three heads turn towards Naruto who was holding his face in his hands.

"You're going to regret this when she gets a hold of you," said Naruto.

* * *

Votes for pairings I got: 

Sasuke/Naruto: VI

Naruto/Sakura: I

Naruto/Gaara: II

Gaara/Sakura: I

Gaara/Botan: I

Kuwabara/Yukina: I

Counted each review suggestion once and if you had two I counted each of them separately.

Oh and that reminds me, **Foxes Kit **next time you review my story with my account I'm going to have a nice fox fur coat.

You're in luck I've had so much inspiration with this story that I got another chapter done this week, I really didn't think this one would be up until the weekend at the earliest.


	5. The Festival of Demons

D-Claimer: Own nothing.

* * *

Late one night, two days after the shinobi asked to be trained with Spirit Energy, Naruto walked into what he dubbed as the 'resting room,' to see something most people would never believe. Gaara looked like he had been, at one point in time leaning against the wall, trying to get to his room, but had given up and slide down the wall to fall asleep with his back up against it. Half on top of Gaara's lap and half to his side was Sakura sleeping soundly. Naruto predicted that she had been trying to go to her room, tripped over Gaara, and decided to just fall asleep there. Across from the sleeping duo was Sasuke, who was the closest to getting to any piece of furniture to go to sleep. He was laying on a couch; well, half way, anyways. Finally, there was Kakashi, who was half sitting half laying on the loveseat and was the only one still awake. 

"Remind me why I decided to train with these people?" asked Kakashi tiredly.

"You thought you should show the others that it wasn't so hard to train with them and to show off," Naruto replied calmly. "Who's training who and which exercise did you guys perform today?"

"I'm going to be training with Genkai-san, Gaara's going to be trained by Hiei, Sakura is going to be training with Yukina, and Sasuke's going to be trained by Kurama, but before that we're have to build up our Spirit Energy… or, at least that is what Genkai-san tells us. I think she just doesn't like me and makes me do all these exercises to make my life harder," the silver-haired man whined. "So far, to build up our Spirit Energy, we had to run around the forest around three hundred times, then we had to do sit-ups, push-ups, and swimming after all that; but even after all that, I had to do two hundred more of everything because I was older!"

"Sounds like a hard day, but be thankful that there was no man eating monsters in the water trying to eat you while you were swimming," the blond said bemusedly, grinning as he thought back to the time that he had to go through similar training, but his had been harder. He remembered the building up of our Spirit Energy process, it was actually the hardest part, he could still feel the pain at times, once you had your Spirit Energy built up then you just had to learn and practice attacks or come up with your own. "I just hope you guy feel better," said Naruto trying to look on the bright side of things.

Kakashi on the other hand didn't hear what he said due to the fact that he had fallen asleep. Naruto just looked at the group and shrugged his shoulders and went off to his room to sleep. He just like the rest of them were training but since he had already learned how to use and built up his Spirit Energy didn't have to go through the hard training that the others were going through. Though he did have to admit, if it wasn't for all of the training he wouldn't be where he was today and alive; the fates just seemed to hate him and he always had a hard life, but with the training it made it a little easier.

As Naruto got in bed that night he thought to himself about a few things that he knew the others wouldn't like to hear.

'Hell, I don't think anyone would what to know that in just two days they did two years of training for a normal human, but if Grandma thinks that they can do it then they can. Grandma says that their Spirit Energy level is now at the level Yusuke's was on when he came out of the Dark Tournament, not including the Spirit Orb of hers. Just hope they won't kill me when they see what we're all doing tomorrow,' Naruto chuckled before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day the shinobis were presented with a task that they thought they would never expected to do. 

"We're doing what?" asked Kakashi, not believing what he had just heard.

"We're going to be to going and celebrating The Festival of Demons," explained Kurama as he had just a few seconds ago.

"I understand that, but why do we have to wear kimonos?" the Jounin asked again, staring at the dreaded piece of clothing. Right behind him Gaara and Sasuke were doing the same thing to the kimonos that they were given to wear to the festival.

"It's tradition," Genkai stated as she walked into the room wearing a red and green kimono that looked a lot like her fighting kimono but more formal looking. "Besides Pinky isn't complaining, so you shouldn't either."

"That's because she's a girl and likes getting dressed up," muttered Sasuke.

"It isn't that bad," said Kurama. He was also wearing a kimono like his fighting kimono, but instead of it being yellow it was white with red rose pattern on it. "Even Hiei has to wear one."

To prove his point Hiei walked into the room at that time along with Kuwabara and Yusuke, all of them wearing kimonos. Hiei's was a plan black with a red obi, Yusuke's was green with a white obi, and Kuwabara's was light blue with a dark blue obi. Out of the three only Kuwabara looked like he was happy about being there. Both Hiei and Yusuke had scowls on their faces showing their displeasure about being there.

Though Yusuke's expression did change when the remaining of the girls walked in wearing their kimonos. Both Yukina's and Botan's kimonos were the same ones they always wore, but Keiko's, since she didn't wear any kimono, was different. Hers was a pretty yellow with a flower print on it and she had a dark red obi.

"I don't see the dobe wearing one," Sasuke said looking at all of them.

"Then you should turn around, Teme," Naruto's voice came form behind him. Turning around Sasuke saw something that he thought he wouldn't see in a million years. Behind him was Naruto wearing a grey yukata with blue sakura blossoms on it, that brought out his eyes. His hitai-ate was missing and in his hand was a black fan with a red fox painted onto it. "I have to wear this you have to wear yours."

Sasuke just nodded his head slowly before he gathering up his black yukata with red flames in the shade of a wolf and a dragon on it and left. Gaara, too, gathered up his tan kimono with a brown obi as well, also leaving the room. Kakashi openly stared at Naruto for actually wearing the yukata, he would never expect that Naruto would actually wear one, before snapping out of it when Genkai hit him on the head telling him to change into his grayish black kimono. Exiting the room Kakashi almost ran into Sakura, but missed her by an inch.

Walking fully into the room with her back still to the other, Sakura looked at the retreating back of her sensei. She was wearing a purple kimono and a pink obi to match. In her hand was a fan much like Naruto's but hers was purple with the kanji for sakura in pink on it.

"What's with Kakashi-sensei?" she asked innocently as she turned around and saw Naruto wearing his yukata. Stunned at first, Sakura openly stared at him like Kakashi, but she snapped out of it on her own and gave a warm smile to Naruto. Ever since they had come here he had stopped being his annoying self and was actually fun to hang out with now days. She even started to consider him a friend who she would willingly hang out with and not a teammate she was forced to be around. "Wow, Naruto you look good in that."

"Thanks Sakura," the boy replied, a small blush on his cheeks appearing before it went away. "You look good yourself, I bet you're wishing that someone else was here to see you?"

It was Sakura's turn to blush. Another thing that she and Naruto had been doing was learning more about each other in their spare time when they would get a break from training. They now knew a lot more about each other than they did before and considered themselves the other's Secret Keeper. Sakura had told Naruto who she really liked, her goal in life, and other little things she needed to get off of her chest. He would tell her about his family and about how the villagers hated him; that's why he put up his mask of someone that was dead last, and other things, like who he really liked and all that stuff, showing that he trusted her the most with a secret that she couldn't believe herself at first; it did, however, explain a few things.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Naruto," Sakura denied before turning to Kurama. "When are we going to be leaving?"

"As soon as the others are ready," he answered with a smile.

When the others came back wearing the clothes they were given, they stared to make their way to the shrine where the festival was taking place. The group walked with small chitchatting here and there, but other than that the trip through the forest was in silence. No one actually knew what to say, the shinobis didn't know what to say because they were confused why the others were having a festival for demons and the others knew that was what they were thinking and didn't what to explain it voluntary, so they stayed quit.

Finally Sakura couldn't take it anymore and had to break the tense silence and asked a question that she already knew the answer to, thanks to Naruto.

"Why are we going to a festival for demons?" she asked looking directly at Naruto, who caught on to what she was trying to do and smiled at her a small smile that was barely noticeable.

"We celebrate the festival because it is to honor the three demon lords and the demon king, but it would be easier if you knew the story, so I'll tell it to you," said Kurama. "Back when demons still roamed the earth and there was no control over them, they just killed and killed, there were a few elders that saw a problem with it. They saw the human race declining as well as their own from wars with each other and to prevent the total extinction of both races they came up with the idea to split the world. Together they worked to create three worlds, ningen for the humans, makai for the demons, and renkai for all the spirits. After that, to stop the demons form taking over the human world or the humans from taking over the spirit world, the elders of both races came up with systems of power and leadership. The demon world decided that there was going be a king and, to even out the power, three lords. The king would have to be the strongest of the demons, which they decided with a tournament and the lords were there to make sure that the king wouldn't get power hungry or have to much work. In the end they choose Raizen, Fujin, and Raijin for the demon lords. The human world came up with their own system that in time progressed to your villages and Kages."

"The Festival of Demons," continued Botan where Kurama stopped, "is the time we present thanks to the three lord and the demon king to thank them from keeping the other demons under control and not attacking the other worlds or if someone angered a demon it is a time to pay retribution for their mistake. There are also two other festivals like this one but they are for the other two worlds, The Festival of Spirits for the spirits and The Festival of Nature for the humans."

By the time the story or little lesson was over they had arrived at a giant shrine with many booths and other festive things in front of it. Many people were already there, kids were running around with balloons and toys, teenagers were flirting with other teenagers or making out, and adults were walking around enjoying the festival. All of them were wearing kimonos or yukata and a lot of them looked to be dressed up as demons or spirit, that actually looked real, well others were just humans.

Before they started to enjoy themselves like the others that were already there, the group made their way to the shrine to pay their respected. As they made their way up to the shrine Sasuke and Gaara noticed that many, if not all, would stop doing what they were doing and watch the group walk by and cleared out of their way. Sakura on the other hand was just to busy looking at all of the things around her and Kakashi had his head stuck into his book to notice.

When they made it to the top all the noises form the festival were gone and it was completely silent. The alter for the gifts and offerings was a staircase like table that had many different levels for all the gifts and offerings, many were already placed there and at the two highest levels there were candles. Three candles were on the second highest level and one at the highest, but only the first two candles on the second level were lit. Genkai was the first to go and put her offering of a charm of sorts onto the alter, bowing her head and then leaving. After her went Botan who did the same thing and left a wooden ore at the alter. This continued on with, Kuwabara leaving some food, Kurama a rose, Hiei and Yukina a sword that they made together, Keiko some healing supplies, Gaara had made a small gourd and left that, Sakura a sakura blossom, Kakashi a scroll, and Sasuke left some shurikens and kunais. Finally Yusuke walked up to the alter and lit the final candle on the second level and left, before Naruto did the same but this time with the only candle on the first level.

When Naruto turned around a big cheer was heard throughout the festival grounds. Turning around the shinobis saw that the cheer came from all the people at the festival that had stopped doing what they were doing what and were watching them. Now they were all cheering and it seemed like the festival began for real this time, because now there was music, singing, happy laughter, and a whole bunch of games going on.

"Time to have fun!" yelled Naruto.

"HELL YEA!" yelled Yusuke sweeping Keiko off her feet and disappearing into the crowd. It would seem that Hiei and Kurama had the same idea as them because they were already gone.

"Yukina would you like to spend the day with me?" asked Kuwabara kindly as he held his hand out to her.

"That would be nice," said Yukina taking his hand as they too disappeared into the crowd.

"Play time," said Botan as she grabbed a hold of Kakashi and dragged him away with Genkai following them.

"Sakura-chan would you do me the honor and being my escort for to day?" asked Naruto with a bow and a small grin on his face.

"Love to," said Sakura with her fan opened up in front of her face to hide her giggling as she saw the other boys who were glaring at each other, stop and snap their head in her direction. Naruto didn't see them, because they were behind him and when he took her hand she almost burst out laughing because of the looks she was getting. Leaving them to their own problems she left with Naruto, but not before looking at their faces one last time. "See ya' boys."

When they were far away form them both cracked up laughing so hard that it was hard to breathe for them.

"Did…you see…their fa…ces?" Sakura asked in between her laughter.

"Just…some…of…it…out of the…corner of my…eye," laughed Naruto.

After the two had calm down they started walking around the festival, being stopped by some people that wanted to talk to Naruto and give him different things. After one particular person Sakura had to ask a question that was bugging her.

"Hey Naruto if you like _him_ why did you just do that?"

"I just need to see if _he_ really likes me and I think I got part of my answer right there. Though it was easier than I expected with you know who helping us to see if _he _really likes me. Aren't you glade we got you know who to help us?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I am or it would be hell to have _him _see _his _own feelings with out you know who helping us," said Sakura as they continued walking through the booths, but Sakura suddenly stopped and backtracked some. Naruto seeing Sakura back track turned around and followed her to see what made her come back.

"At least they're putting their training to use," said Naruto as he stood next to Sakura looking at what she was. In front of them was both Gaara and Sasuke balancing their bodies up in the air on a metal spike with just their index finger and some Spirit Energy.

"Yea," said Sakura remembering that training exercise.

Flashback

One morning Genkai took the shinobis in to her training area where Naruto and Yusuke was waiting for them. In the middle of the area was six metal spikes that were lined up and looked pretty dangerous. Yusuke was back into the clothing from the first day they saw him and Naruto was wearing something that resembled Kurama's fighting kimono that he always wore. The kimono itself was red and had a gold flame pattern at the hem edges and gold lining that seemed to reflected an orange color in the right lighting. Underneath and like Kurama he also wore along sleeve shirt and pants under it but his were pitch black and his hitai-ate was around his neck.

"Today we're going to teach you how to use your Spirit Energy before all of you learn any attacks," said Genkai plainly. "Now watch and learn. Dimwit your first up."

"Yeah, yeah what ever Grandma," said Yusuke going over to one of the spikes and placing his index finger from his right hand onto the tip. A blue light like, when he did his Spirit Gun, was seen glowing softly before Yusuke kicked his feet off the ground and balanced himself with just his one finger on the spike. The others watched amazed at him as Yusuke keep perfected balance on the spike. He stayed up there for a few more seconds before adding more Spirit Energy into his finger, shooting himself off of the spike and landing perfectly on his feet.

"Now you try Pinky you're first," said Genkai talking to Sakura. Nodding her head slowly Sakura did just as she say Yusuke do and was amazed by the faced that she pulled her Spirit Energy out the first time and the fact that instead of a blue color like Yusuke's, hers was pink. Next she placed her index finger onto the spike and pushed off the ground. At first she thought that she was going to fall because her balance seemed off, but so how she corrected herself. When she was perfectly centered she mental congratulated herself for before this training ever start she knew she could never physical do what she was doing now, though she still needed a lot of improving.

"Very good Pinky, now its your turn Scarecrow," said Genkai motioning for Kakashi to go next to Sakura. Kakashi didn't hesitate to go, he just put his finger onto the spike and pushed himself up while at the same time a little orange light, like Kuwabara's Spirit Sword, surrounded his finger. When he was finished Genkai motioned for Gaara and Sasuke to go at the same time. Both did it perfectly without even thinking just like Kakashi, only difference was the color of their Spirit Energy. Both boys had blue Spirit Energy, but Sasuke was a whole lot darker, it almost looked black at times.

After all four were successfully on the spikes and balanced Yusuke and Naruto both got onto the two remaining spikes. When Naruto got onto his spike everyone saw that his Spirit Energy seemed to come out much more than their little pricks on their fingers before shrinking to the small point of the spike, just enough to cover the tip. They also noticed that his Spirit Energy had no real color, at times they thought they saw a little blue or a gold, but at other times it was a red and orange color.

"So how long are we to stay like this?" question Sakura.

"Twelve hours," said Genkai as if it was nothing.

"WHAT!" screamed Sakura almost losing control of her Spirit Energy.

"Make that twenty-four hours. Any more cimplaining and I'll make it thirty-six hours," said Genkai before leaving them to their exercise.

"Great," said Sakura sarcastically, "how are we to stay here for that long without falling?"

"Just think of something else," said Naruto, "it isn't that hard if you don't think about it. Me and Yusuke once had to stay on these things for a week straight once, now that was hard."

"If I remember correctly that was you're fault that we had to do that," said Yusuke, a grin could just be heard on his voice.

"You didn't have to do it with me," retorted Naruto.

"And miss out on seeing Grandma's face? Hell no, besides it was well worth it in my opinion," snickered Yusuke as he thought about that time, boy did he wish he had a camera then. That was one of the best times ever to get blackmail material and he forgot it at home, damn his luck.

End Flashback

"Just hope they don't stay up there for twenty-four hours like we did before," said Sakura.

* * *

Thank you for all your reviews, I never knew anyone would actually like my writing, in my opinion I suck at it. And a special thank you to my beta, Thank You very much **Thine-When-Slain**! 

Dear Readers,

I would like to point out I was going to make this a Naruto/Sakura pairing but a review I got made me change my mind. Anyhow hope you like my latest chapter and for all you yaoi fans out there, here's a new story for you.

From,

Shi no Tenshi

P.S. To all my other fans that wanted a Naruto/Sakura, I'm very sorry but someone ruined it for you. Please still read. Oh, and I still need pairings for Sakura and Kakashi, still don't know what to do with them.


	6. Demon Prince Naruto

D-Claimer: Me own nothing, get it, got it, good. Now on with the story.

* * *

"So what do you want to do now, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto in between eating his pocky stick. 

"First let's check on the boys and see if they're still balancing on those spikes and after that I want to go shopping through the booths for knickknacks," said the bubblegum pink hair girl thoughtfully with her finger on her chin thinking about things.

"Sounds good to me," said Naruto finishing his pocky and grabbed another out of a box that someone had given him. "Want one? They're different from the ones in Konoha," he asked offering it to Sakura. The girl looked at it and then at Naruto's smiling face before back to the pocky. Shrugging her shoulders at what harm trying a piece of pocky would do, she took the pocky and tried it. Nibbling on the pocky her eyes lit up at the taste before eating it much faster than she normally would.

"That was good," said Sakura as Naruto gave her another piece and took one out for himself. The two finally made it to the stand where they had last seem Gaara and Sasuke balancing on two spikes, three hours ago. Finally the arrived back at the booth, the box of pocky gone, and saw a small crowed gathered around the place. Seeing that there wasn't anyway through the crowd Naruto tapped the first guy on the shoulder. The guy turned around and when he saw Naruto he grabbed his friends shoulder and pulled him out of the way. This continued on until there was a path to the booth that both Naruto and Sakura could walk through without touching anyone.

"You know, Prince, it's a very good thing I came with you today," Sakura teased the fox-boy about the reaction he was getting right now and other things that happened all throughout the day.

"Shut up, Pinky," growled Naruto as they reached the front of the group to see Gaara and Sasuke still on the spikes. Rolling his eyes Naruto turned back to Sakura. "How long do you think this will last?"

"Till one of them losses," Sakura said rolling her eyes as well. She then grinned evilly, the people around her who saw her grinning backed up a step to stay away from her, and whispered something into Naruto's ear. Naruto then grinned evilly himself and turned to the nearest person and whispered to them to get him a few things. The person, a girl with cat ears and a tail that swayed when she heard what he wanted, nodded her head and disappeared through the crowd.

* * *

After their little _stunt _both Naruto and Sakura could be found laughing their heads off, for the second time that day, leaning against each other. Behind them Gaara and Sasuke both were standing glaring at each other with their arms fold in front of them, neither wanting to yield before the other. Both of them were dripping wet with leaves in their hair along with some glitter. As soon as the two laughing their heads off calmed down, somewhat, Sakura pulled the blonde hair shinobi after her as she went shopping with the soaking wet shinobis following them. 

Stopping in a small shop stall, Sakura and Naruto started to look around the stall at all the little items while Gaara and Sasuke waited by the door for them. The person running the shop sat at the counter reading, and didn't notice them when they walked in, he finally looked up when Sakura picked some herbs and asked how much.

"Ten for that one and twenty-five for the set," said the clerk as he went back to the book he was reading, not noticing Naruto behind Sakura.

"Man, I don't have enough," commented the pink hair girl setting the herbs down.

"I'll get them for you," said the blonde boy. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the clerk stiffened and slowly looked up from his book towards Naruto's direction. When he saw the fox-boy standing there, the clerk jumped to his feet, book forgotten, and stared straight at Naruto. Snapping out of his staring, he quickly started to talk, actually more like rambled.

"Oh, it's you! It's an honor to meet you," the clerk rambled on about being honored to meet Naruto as Sasuke and Gaara started to wonder why he was so honored to meet the boy. Naruto on the other hand started to become more and more embarrassed at each passing minute and Sakura was about to explode form trying to keep her laughter in. Finally the clerk stopped his rambling and thrust the herbs that Sakura was looking at with the rest of the set. "Here have these, a gift for you and your friend."

"Oh…Thanks," said Naruto as he gave the herbs to Sakura, along with a glare that said shut-up. "Well, I've got to go…somewhere far away from here for a…important thing, bye."

With that said Naruto made a beeline out the door and into the crowd leaving two very confused ninjas, and a gleeful ninja, in his wake.

"What was that all about?" asked Sasuke suspiciously, looking at Sakura all the while. The pink haired girl tried not to fidget, or burst out laughing, under his gaze, but it was hard to do so. The clerk looked at the other two ninjas, noticing them for the first time, with wide eyes and a disbelieving look on his face.

"You mean you don't know?" asked the overly shocked clerk.

"Know what?" Gaara growled out, narrowing his eyes at the clerk in the process. This time the clerk looked even more shocked than they had ever though possible as the clerk's eyes all but bulged out of his head and his jaw hit the floor.

"But…but you're a dem-"

"Oh my! Look at the time, we've got to go and find the others it's almost six," Sakura said interrupting the clerk as she started to push the boys towards the door. "Thanks for the herbs. Bye"

After pushing the boys for five minutes, since they were both to stunned to stop her, both boys became aware of their situation and suddenly stopped walking. Both boys turned around and glared at Sakura, and for her part she seemed to not even notice them doing so.

"What the hell…" started the youngest Uchiha in a dark voice.

"Was that all about?" finished the sand demon boy in the same manner as the Uchiha.

"Uhhhhhh…" Sakura said as she tried to think up a reasonable excuse, thankfully one presented itself but she didn't know that it would lead them to even more trouble than it was worth. The excuse was something that caught all of their attention, since no one could miss many people running away from the surrounding forest towards the temple screaming in fear. The shinobis all glanced at each other and with a quick nod of acknowledgement before they were off running toward the direction the people were running away from.

When they got to the edge of the for forest they found what all the commotion was about. The forest was on fire and above the flaming foliage was a…giant spider? The shinobis did a quick 'kai' to make sure in wasn't a genjutsu and found for a fact that the thing in front of them was really. The spider seemed to be controlled by something, and that something was on top of its head. Looking closer the group could see that the something on the spiders head was a man and he seemed to be looking for something that he couldn't find.

Making some hand signals Gaara signaled the others before using his Ryusa Bakuryu (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall), to suffocate the flames. When the fire was gone the trio hid in the forest, like a ninja should, until the spider was directly over them. Gaara then make another hand signal, this time Sasuke shock his head and made a few of his own, Gaara growled a little bit but other than that nodded his head in agreement. Smirking Sasuke made the necessary hand seals before preforming a Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique), aimed at the spider's belly. At the same exact time Gaara and Sakura used kunais and severed the spider's legs.

The spider, not being able to stand, fell to the ground where it spontaneously caught on fire and its body slowly burned. The man that had been on top of the spiders head had jumped off just as the spider began to fall and landed softly on the ground, a few feet away from the burning spider. As the spider shriveled up from the heat, the man began to walk closer towards them, not minding that the spider was burning right in front of him as he came closer. When he was right in front of the fire the shinobis thought that he was going to stop, but he didn't instead he walked straight through the flames.

When the guy was not even ten feet in front of the shinobis he finally stopped; giving the shinobis finally got a good look at him. The guy was bald with green tinted skin and yellow eyes that had no pupils in them at all. He also gave off an aura that reminded Sasuke of a snake, just like Orochimaru gave off which made him involuntary shiver at the thought. The really creepy part about him was any of that though; no, what was really creepy about the guy was his right arm was not an arm at all but a live snake that keep on hissing.

"Who or what are you?" asked the sand demon as they all got into a defense stance. "And what so you want?"

"I'm the great Sssserpent of the Ssssacerdotal," the snake man hissed out. "A messssssenger sssssent to the Lordsssssss and King of the landsssss."

"Oh and what would that be?" asked the Uchiha with a raised eyebrow, never dropping his guard.

"The Ssssacerdotal Prisssst will reclaim the throne that wassss rightfully hissss," hissed the man.

"That's not going to happen," said Sakura with a determined look in her eyes. The snake man didn't seem to like the girl's reaction for his eye narrowed, or it seemed like they did because they couldn't tell with the fact that he had no pupils, before he charged straight towards the group. Seeing the attack coming the others jumped out of the way, but, not expecting it, the snake for the guy's right arm reached out and bit Sakura on the ankle as she jumped away. Landing in a crouching position with her weight off of the bitten ankle, Sakura checked over the wound to make sure that the snake wasn't poisonous. Thankfully it wasn't.

Looking up at the guy, Sakura glared at the guy with more hatred than she ever had to anyone before throwing a kunai right at the guy's heart. At the last second the guy dodged the incoming projectile by jumping to the left of the incoming objected. Unfortunately for him he jumped in front of her teammate that was just finishing the hand seals for a Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet) and released it towards him. Yet again the serpent dodged, this time to the right, right in front of Sakura, who threw another kunai at him. Instead of dodging to the left and getting fire thrown at him, he dodged to the right, right into a Gokusamaiso (Prison Sand Burial) curtsy of a pissed off Gaara.

"Very good," a voice said form behind them as the person clapped for them. "Next time make sssssure the thing you are fighting isssn't a clone."

The group didn't have enough time to turn around before Sakura was thrown into a near by tree before crumpling to the ground and Sasuke was kicked into the ground face first. Gaara was the only one to sense the attack before it came and dodged the punch sent towards his left cheek. Turning around Gaara came face to face with the serpent.

"You're very good for a young little demon, but your human blood keeps your true potential from coming out to access your true power," the serpent told him as Gaara eyes widened at the statement, wondering how he knew about him being part demon. So wound up in his musings that Gaara didn't see the serpent make a few one handed hand seals and blasted him into a bolder, a hard bolder, with a wind jutsu. The serpent started to make his way slowly over to the closest fallen shinobi, Sakura, with a kunai in hand after he blasted Gaara.

When he was right in front of her, he raised the kunai above his head and plugged it down into the girl's body. Or he would have if a someone didn't tackle him to the ground. Looking up the serpent came face to face with a very pissed off sensei. The serpent's snake arm reached out and bit Kakashi on the arm, but he didn't relinquish his hold on him.

"Never, hurt my students," Kakashi all but growled out at the man, tightening his hold around the guy's neck.

"Foolish human," the serpent gasped out, before going limp in Kakashi's grip and the snake let go of his arm. Surprised, Kakashi loosened his hold on the guy and when he didn't make an attempt to move, Kakashi figured that the guy was knocked out from lack of oxygen and he got up off the guy. Turning around he went over to Sakura to make sure she was alright. Thankfully she was and was just shaken up.

Clearing her vision, Sakura looked up to see Kakashi-sensei in front of her with a worried look in his visible eye. Behind him she saw Gaara and Sasuke were walking over to them unharmed, virtually. The two stood over the serpent guy to make sure that he didn't spring up and strike them at any given moment, but she still had a felling that something wasn't right. Looking at the guy closely, she noticed one thing that the others hadn't notice as of yet. The serpent was not moving, at all. There was no rise and fall of his chest signaling that he was breathing, meaning that the serpent was dead.

"It's dead," whispered Sakura.

"What was that?" the silver haired sensei asked not catching what she just said. Looking back at her sensei, Sakura told him bluntly the serpent was dead. Getting up, Kakashi made his way over to the serpent's body and check to make sure if what Sakura said was true. "You're right, but how can that be? I just cut off his air supply for a moment; he shouldn't of died form it."

"Foolish humans," hissed out the voice of the serpent that was dead. The group looked at the body's face but it hadn't moved, but something else had. The snake arm had detached itself from the body and it was what was talking. "That was just my vessel, my old skin, that I'm willing to shed for a new stronger skin."

With that the snake started to glow and change its features somewhat. The snake grew to be bigger than the spider, that was now nothing but ashes, and its green skin turned a steel like color. The snake's fangs also enlarger to the point that they were four feet long and sticking out of the snake's mouth. When the changing was complete, the snake gave out a long but loud hiss as other snakes started to come out of the forest around the group.

"Shit," cursed Gaara as the true battle began. Making the hand seals necessary for Sabaku Kyu (The Coffin of Crushing Sand) Gaara was about ready to launch the attack when two snakes jumped from the ground and latched onto Gaara's wrists. The snakes seemed to be able to change their weight, for it felt like there was at least a thousand pounds on either of his wrist. Trying to lift his arms up to finish the last seal the snakes eyes glowed before it felt like there was two thousand pound on each of his wrists, effectively stopping Gaara from finishing his jutsu.

Kakashi saw what happened to Gaara and was going to help the sand demon out, but he had his own problems to deal with at the second. Like the snake that was about twice the size of him and was wrapped around his own body preventing him from attacking. The thing had just hiss at him and was now dislocation its jaw to eat him, alive. 'Dear Kami-sama, I don't want to be eaten alive, more so by a snake,' Kakashi thought as he saw the snake successfully dislocate its jaw.

Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand were actually fairing well against the giant snake that seemed to be summoning the other snakes around them. The two were working together to defeat the giant snake, hoping that if they defeated the bigger snake the others would go away. Sakura was using shuriken and kunai to spread thin wires all around the snake's body well dodging the snakes fast strikes with its tail at the same time. When the snake was covered in the wires Sasuke started to perform hand seals at lighting speed.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Dragon Fire Jutsu)," Sasuke yelled out performing the jutsu and lighting the snake on fire. Sadly their combined efforts didn't work for the snake plunged itself under ground putting the flames out as it went. The two shinobi looked franticly around for the snake hoping to see the ground signal where the snake was underground, but it didn't seem to work. Suddenly the ground beneath Sasuke started to shift oh so slightly that if he wasn't a ninja he wouldn't of felt the shift at all.

"Move!" yelled Sasuke to Sakura, who was standing right behind him looking for the snake, too. Not even a millisecond after jumping off of the ground and into the air did the snake lung out of the ground and with a giant snap of its mouth, closing around the rock that they had been standing on only moments ago. The two fell safely to the ground and were about to attack the giant snake yet again, when their legs were surrounded by two scaly bodies each that felt like they were dragging the whole town of Konoha around their ankles.

"Foolish humans," the snake chucked as it slide closer to the shinobi and open its mouth intending to eat them all alive.

"Spirit Wave," two voices called out behind the whole group as two waves of blue light washed over them, instantly the snakes holding the shinobi down died. However, the giant snake on the other hand seemed to be affected greatly by the attack but not enough to die from it like all of the other weaker snakes. Instead the snake keep coming towards the now free shinobis, but before they could react at all something else did if for them.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame," a voiced yelled from behind them as Hiei came and punched the snake on top of its head with a flaming fist. The flaming fist seemed to finish the snake off, because it and Hiei fell to the ground at the same exact time, though Hiei landed on his feet and the snake's body just landed with a large crushing noise as well as throwing up dust in the process, which soon settled. Before they could even move from their stops the snake's body busted open and a man that looked like the serpent guy, only without the right arm as a snake, emerged form the carcass.

"I'm here to deliver a message and that's all," the man said when Hiei went to attack. Letting the attack die down, the fire demon nodded his head for him to continue. "Before I begin, I must have you all identify yourselves and show your true from to make sure I deliver the message directly to the people I was told to."

"Why should we?" growled out Hiei. The guy smirked and disappeared form sight before reappearing back in the same place with Sakura in his arms and a kunai to her throat.

"Because you don't want this pretty little thing killed, do you?" asked the man. Hiei growled in response and made a move to grab for his sword.

"Hiei stand down," called one of the voices from earlier as Yusuke made his way towards them with Genkai following closes behind him. Turning towards the man, Yusuke glared at the guy but before he could do anything Genkai stepped in front of her apprentice.

"I'm Master Genkai, Master of the Spirit Wave," Genkai said looking the guy straight in the eyes showing no fear. Looking straight at Hiei, Genkai sent him a message and Hiei grunted knowing what she wanted him to do, but not liking it. Sighing Hiei took off the bandana around his forehead and let his third eye open up.

"Hiei of the Jagan Eye, Forbidden Demon," said the small demon. At the same time as he was talking the bushes behind them started to move and Naruto and Kurama came walking out of the bushes. Both were wearing their fighting kimonos and Kurama looked like he was carrying something dangerous by the way he held it, but on closer inspection it was just a rose. The rose that he used when he was using his rose-whip to kill, or hurt very badly, his enemies.

All of a sudden he flicked the rose and let it turn into the whip he used but at the same time he started to change too. Kurama's hair got longer and straighter before turning a silver color as his eyes turned to gold. His clothes melted away to reveal a silver tonic with the same colored slacks on underneath it. To finish his transformation off a silver fox tail appeared behind him and his ears turned into large triangular silver fox ears.

"Yoko Kurama, Legendary Thief at your serves," the fox said with a little bow of his upper body. The shinobis stared at the transformed fox in disbelief. They couldn't believe that Hiei was a demon at first, they thought that the third eye was just a blood limit, but when Kurama transformed they knew other wise after witnessing his transformation.

"Lord Yusuke of the Demon Realm," Yusuke said as his hair started to grow longer and turn white

"Prince Naruto," the blond started as he went through a similar transformation as Kurama, but his neither hair nor clothes changed. Instead two golden fox ears appeared on the top of his head, while his human ears disappeared, and his left eye changed from sky blue to blood red while his right eye stayed the same sky blue. Finally to top it all of five fox tails appeared behind him swaying in rage. "Of the Demon Realm. Now tell me what the hell this message you came here to give is."

"As you wish Little Prince," said the man as he threw Sakura to the ground. "The Serpents of the Sacerdotal's great Priest invites you to a tournament for the title of king, which is rightfully his but that damned Kyuubi no Kitsune took from him, that will be hosted in the Human world."

"And what are the rules for this tournament?" asked the silver fox with narrowed eyes, knowing the ways of deception that the lesser demons used, because he used them before his status of a demon changed.

"The tournament will be the same as the Dark Tournament rules, requirements, and all that other junk, but there is only one difference, actually a few. The teams mush will be doubled in size, can be human, demon, animal but has to have at least ten members in the team, for the other changes in the tournament, well you'll just have to wait and see won't we? That's all."

Naruto let out a feral growl, but nodded his head. "We except, now get out of here."

"Don't you want to know when the tournament will be held?" the man tried to ask innocently but the sinister grin on his face gave the acted away. The blonde kitsune just growled again but nodded his head for the man to continue. The man smiled evilly before giving them the answer. "It will be held in two months just outside of…Konoha."

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed an enraged blonde kitsune prince. The whites of his eyes started to change to red and both his eyes started to turn black. The man stood his ground calmly smirk at the reaction he provoked out of the little prince. Naruto's tails bristled straight up and stiffened for a half of a second before swaying more violently behind him. The plants around Naruto's feet started to grow at a incredible speed and form vines that wrapped around his legs like faithful pets. At the same time, the wind around them picked up speed gradually before the trees around the group started to bend from the force of the wind and it was hard for the others to keep balanced just standing up. Rain clouds started to form over the group, darkening the skies only to be lighten up with flashed of lighting and the sound of rolling thunder. Little drops of rain started to fall lightly before the droplets doubled in size and pelted do onto the group.

"You're dead," he spook so calmly that it scared the others.

"Fuck!" cursed Yusuke and whipped his head towards Yoko Kurama and Hiei. "Yoko, calm Naruto down! Me and Hiei will take care of the bastard."

"Right," was all he got for a reply before the fox went to help the kit who was going into a demon rage. Yusuke on the other hand looked towards Hiei and had a quick conversation mental conversation before Hiei grinned and disappeared form sight. Yusuke, on his part, brought up his hand for a Spirit Gun and smirked before yelling out the attacks name sending it flying right at the man. The man's smirk soon washed away from his face to be replaced by fear. At the same time Hiei appeared behind him and let lose his own attack, Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Doing the only thing he could think of at the time, he jumped into the air to avoid the attacks, but the wind seemed to be against him and instead of blowing to the right, like it had been before, it started to blow to the left; blowing him right back into the two attacks pathways. The last thing he saw before he died was a smirking kitsune kit being held down by thick vines.

* * *

When Yoko Kurama was presented with the task at calming the kit down the only thing that came to his mind was why he had to do it. Unfortunately, he knew why, he was the only one that could calm the kit down when he got this angry. Damn his soft side. Growling Yoko Kurama got to work. 

Taking control of the vines that were lightly wrapped around the kit's legs using his own youkai, Yoko Kurama thickened the vines before having them grip around the kit's legs tightly, so he wouldn't move, instead of their loss grip around them. After his legs were secured, Yoko Kurama use more vines to grab a hold of Naruto's wrists, so he couldn't move them either. When he was finally done securing the kit down he deemed it safe to walk closer to him without getting badly injured or killed. However, before he could get close enough, he saw Naruto's eyes flash and his growling slowly subsisted to replaced by a smirk as the wind suddenly changed directions.

Looking over his shoulder Yoko Kurama saw what was the cause of the sudden change in mood and had to smirk too. Turning back towards Naruto, he gave a soft smile, showing his enlarged canines, and Naruto did the same, showing enlarged canines that were slightly smaller than Yoko Kurama's own.

"You gonna calm down now?" Yoko Kurama asked the kit casually. Naruto nodded his head and let his head fall down to his chest. When he looked back up his eyes were back to being blue and red and the weather seemed to change with him; the rain started to let up before going away completely, taking the wind with it. The vines holding Naruto down, slowly, reluctantly, let go of the little prince and returned to the normal size. "You calm now?"

"Yeah," said Naruto stepping away from the still moving vines and towards the group. Looking hesitantly around he sheepishly asked, "did I hurt anyone at all, during my demon rage?"

"You came close to killing that bastard, though I wouldn't have cared if you might've not turn on us afterward, but Yoko restrained you before that happened," Yusuke explained as his hair turned back to its original color. "Me and Hiei in the mean time took care of the bastard for you."

"Thanks," said Naruto turning towards the others to see if they were okay, but was meet with stunned faces instead.

'Oh Hell," thought Naruto looking at their faces, 'I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do.'

* * *

SORRY, SO SORRY! I didn't mean to not update for awhile but I had a lot of school workand all,since it's the last few weeks my teachers have been having one test right after the another. Though I'll be having spring break next week and I promise to get another chapter out in that time. Thanks for waiting and all. Also thank you guys for all your review they give me insperation! 


	7. Explainations of Demons

D-Claimer: Still don't own anything...

* * *

Before Naruto could even explain what had just happened to his friends and teammates he fell to the group, correction he was knocked down to the ground by Sakura. 

"KKKKKAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" exclaimed Sakura latching onto Naruto's fox ears and started to rub them. Naruto, who fell on his butt with Sakura sitting in between his spread out legs, was about to complain when Sakura started to rub his ears and instead closed his eyes as a rumbling sound came from the back of his throat.

"Sakura," the blonde kitsune whined as she continued to rub his ears and he tried to move them out of her way, but she didn't seem to realize this and continued to rub them. It didn't feel hurt or anything but there were just some spots on kitsune that were not meant to be touch, well at least not that often. Those spots that were more 'sensitive' than others and there only happened to be five of them; ears, tails, mouth, neck, and stomach.

When Naruto whined at her while she was petting his ears, she remembered what Naruto told her about kitsunes. Quickly she let go of his ears with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry," she said in a small voice blush still on her face.

"It's 'lright," said Naruto smiling at the girl, his fox grin showing his sharp eyeteeth to everyone. Then scratching behind his head, his smile turned to a sheepish one as he asked, "could anyone tell me what I did this time?"

"Let's just say you went into a demon rage, but Yoko calmed you down," said Yusuke ruffling up the kit's hair in between his fox ears. The kit opened up his mouth to ask another question but Yusuke beat him to it. "You didn't hurt any one, like that stupid half demon did when he went into demon rage, so don't worry about it, 'kay?" Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Naruto, you better tell the others what just happened here before they go crazy from not knowing or something like that," said Sakura sitting comfortably in the blonde kitsune's now crisscrossed legs and tugging at one of his ears to get his attention. Looking at her she pointed her finger towards the others. Turning towards the three male shinobi, Naruto could see what she was taking about.

Staring at them like they were crazy or something close to it the shinobis all a had quite different yet very much the same looks on their faces. Kakashi couldn't believe what he just witness and all the new information presented to him in the short amount of time. Gaara couldn't seem to comprehend that there was other demons out there and Naruto was one of them. Finally there was Sasuke, who seemed quite fine with the fact that there were demons around him or that Naruto was a demon himself but quite content with glaring at the pick haired cherry blossom sitting in Naruto's lap playing with one of his ears.

The only thing that they had in common was the fact that they all showed that they were shocked, but Sasuke wasn't shocked at the fact that they were demons but that fact that Naruto was _letting _someone, _Sakura_ much to his displeasure, sit in his lap. Sasuke's mind then dawned onto something that he hadn't quite let his brain process before now.

"You _knew_?" Sasuke accused Sakura, letting his temper affected his voice causing him to draw out the knew. Sakura turned in Naruto's lap, disappointed at being interrupted of her time playing with Naruto's ears, and put her finger on her chin think for a moment.

"Umm, yeah," she said shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Naruto told me. He told me that Yusuke was part demon, a hanyou of sorts, and one of the lords of demon world and about the others, too. He even told me that he was the next one in-line for the throne, right Prince?"

Naruto growled out at her, "I hate you, you know? You just made my apart of explaining it to them, oh some much _easier_."

"Awe, I love you too, Little Prince," said Sakura hugging him around the neck. Naruto just sighed knowing that he was defeated in the argument. Then a devious thought popped into his mind and a small evil smile formed on his lips.

"Since you're so willing to help me out with this, you can give them a little history lesson on the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Naruto told Sakura, who stuck her tongue out at Naruto in response. Naruto just ignored her and turned to look at the other demons. "You guy will probably want to sit down to explain your parts of the story before we go meet up with the girls."

The others nodded their heads and sat down to get comfortable on the burn and rocky ground, making a circle. Genkai then snapped at the shinobis to get their butts over here and sit down to listen to the story, only not as so nicely. The three guys then hurriedly sat down on the hard ground, waiting for Sakura to start. However, they weren't expecting Naruto to pick Sakura up off his lap and set her next to him as he and the fox Kurama both got up. The two went to the center of the circle and gave the other a smirk before both closed their eyes.

The two seemed to be meditating well standing, but then they began to emit their Spirit Energy making it visible, yet this time Naruto's Spirit Energy had turned red like his chakra would do at times. Kurama's sliver Spirit Energy then started to mix with Naruto's red Spirit Energy, or was it the other way around, the others couldn't tell. Suddenly their eyes snapped open and their combined Spirit Energy all but dove into the ground and new plants started to rapidly grow where the ground had be market by the battle from earlier.

The plants that were still alive and some what harmed began to grow bigger and healthier than before the battle ever took place. Suddenly the others felt the hard ground beneath them start to move a little bit and then soft cold blades of grass poke our from the ground as grass filled the battlefield. When the two were done with their little show they returned to their spots in the circle, well the shinobis watched them in amazement at such power.

"Finished?" asked Sakura when Naruto was seated by her again on the new patch of grass. Naruto grinned and Sakura took that for a yes. "Good, now lets get started. Okay we all know the story of how the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village and almost destroyed it before the Kyuubi was killed, more so than others," said Sakura glancing over at Kakashi. "Isn't that right, Kakashi-sensei?"

Everyone turn towards Kakashi and looked him straight in his only visible eye. Kakashi lowered his head and nodded his head, knowing what was coming next. Quietly he said that he was there and wouldn't meet the others eye when they keep looking at him.

"Well that isn't the entire truth behind the story," continued the cherry blossom, drawing the attention back to her. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune was to powerful for even the forth Hokage to even destroy, instead he sealed it into a new born baby, that wasn't even two hours old. Once the seal was complete and the Kyuubi gone the forth died. Now the villagers and shinobi were scared that the demon would corrupt the child and…and," Sakura trailed off think that how they wanted to do _that _to Naruto and when he was a baby for Kami-sama's sake. They were just horrible people in her opinion, but the blonde fox still stood up for them and told her to give them a chance, besides he didn't care what they thought.

"They wanted to kill the child right then and there," continued the silver haired scarecrow for Sakura. Pausing he took a deep breath for what he was about to say. "Me included."

Sakura's head snapped towards his direction as did the others, but the blonde fox's head never turn towards him. Kakashi cringed inwardly thinking how stupid he had been back then, but he had an excuse to hate Naruto back then. Back then he thought Naruto to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune, like everybody else, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune had taken the only person that saw him for himself and not his heritage, the Yondaime. But that was no excuse now, the fox-boy had shown him on many different occasions that he was wrong in thinking that to begin with.

"So who was this child?" asked Gaara, even though he had already figured it out, he wanted to make sure that he was right.

"Me," Naruto said simple with a weak smile on his face. "But here's the real kicker. The Kyuubi no Kitsune died the day he was sealed inside of me."

The others looked at Naruto with pity, but he didn't pay attention to them, he was looking straight at the shocked silver hair jounin. Kakashi thought that if he didn't have his mask on then his jaw would probably have hit the ground from shock.

"H-How is that possible?" whispered out Kakashi weakly, "I thought the Kyuubi no Kitsune couldn't be killed?"

"We demons are in a sense human too, we all die in time, but we just have longer lifespan than you humans," explained Hiei in away that the shinobis would understated, even if he had to compare himself to a human to do it. "Besides the Kyuubi no Kitsune was injected with a poison that was meant to kill him instantly, but instead it killed him slowly and clouded his mind with pain and impaired his thought process. That's why he attacked Konoha."

"Who? Who would do such a thing and why?" asked Sasuke trying to gather all the information on the matter as he could.

"You just meet one of his followers," said Yoko Kurama as a low growl came from deep within his throat. "The Serpent of the Sacerdotal are followers of their Priest, Gaki. Though that damned bastard is anything but a priest, he just calls himself that. Gaki was one of the final two fighters in the tournament for the crown and lost, because Kyuubi, in the middle of the fight, grew his ninth-tail and defeat him with one final blow. The guy became obsessed with how he lost and started to do everything in his power to make sure he would get the throne, but Kyuu didn't let it get to him."

"You seem to know Kyuubi personally," said Gaara curiously wanting to see what he would say. Yoko Kurama just chuckled and thought back on fond memories.

"I should, we grew up together and became one of the greatest thieves known to all three worlds with another friend of ours," Yoko said with a fond smile on his face. "He even changed my statues to a noble when he got the throne and made me the guardian of his daughter and when she had her kit, I became his godfather."

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune had a family?" asked Sasuke. "What ever happened to them?"

"Gaki," growled out Naruto as his ears pressed against his skull. "He did everything to get back at Kyuubi for defeating him and taking the throne from him, and I mean everything. He sent one of the serpents to kill Kyuubi's mate, Elizabeth, while she was with kits, but before the assassin could get to her, she gave birth to ten kits. Kyuubi was ecstatic, but it was short lived for that very night Elizabeth was killed along with the nine male kits."

"The last kit, the only female, got pampered by Kyuubi because he clung to her when her mother and brothers were all killed, but she never was a spoiled kit," Yoko Kurama said filling in some of the things Naruto had known, but didn't want to tell. "No, she lived life to its fullest and was a ball of life, always getting into trouble in one way or another. Though when she turned twelve Gaki sent another assassin, this time to kill the girl kit, but they failed to predicted that the little princess had gained her father abilities to control the elements.

Even though the little princess could defend herself, Kyuubi insisted on hiding her until it came time for him to retire and her or her heir to take the throne. He hid her in the human realm, knowing that she was safe with some old friends of his. When he could get a chance he was always going to the human realm to visit her and make sure she was happy. Kyuubi was very surprised one time when he went to visit the little princess and found out she was engaged with a boy from the village she was staying at. He never said anything because she was happy and that's all he wanted. Actually the last thing he was doing before Gaki personally poisoned Kyuubi was going to visit his daughter who was due to have her first kit any day now. Ironic really."

"What is?" asked Kakashi curiously.

"Kyuubi's only intention for the trip was to see his new grandson and he did," said Yoko Kurama thinking how the fates hated him for taking the last of his friends away from him that day. "His daughter went into labor only a couple hours before he attacked the village that she had been hidden in and gave birth to her kit, but died during the kit's birth. Her mate, or as you human's call them husband, then took the baby and tried to sealed his grandfather into him."

"Bu-but that would mean that Nar-" stuttered Kakashi as Gaara's and Sasuke's eyes widen in understanding.

"That would make me the son of the Yondaime and the grandson of the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Naruto finished for Kakashi.

* * *

After some more explaining the group made their way back to Genkai's shrine, where the others were waiting for them. There they did a little more explaining before they all retired to bed many of them with a lot on their minds. During the night Naruto woke up from a rather nasty nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. Looking at the clock by his bed he saw that it was only three in the morning and decide to get up. Grapping his fighting kimono he put it on and made his way as quietly through the shrine and outside. 

Safely outside of the shrine Naruto jump on to the roof of the shrine and laid down on his back to look at the night sky. When he was settled down on the rood he began to count the stars, something he had found out from Kurama was one of the things his grandfather and mother did together when she was a kit. He didn't know when he had started the habit of counting the stars, nor when he put up a mask, but it, the former, seemed to the calm his nerves. So caught up in counting the stars, the little prince didn't seem to notice the other present that had sat down beside him.

'…three hundred-fifty-eight, three hundred-fifty-nine, three-hundred-sixty…' Naruto counted in his head before a sudden voice cut into his thoughts.

"Oi dobe, what are you doing?" asked an all to familiar voice. Turning his head to his right side Naruto saw Sasuke sitting with his legs drawn up to his chest and his arms behind him supporting his weight as he leaned back to stare up at the stars in the night sky. Naruto's breathing hitched as he looked over the older boy; his beauty seemed to be enhanced by the soft moonlight kissing the boy's pale colored skin. Looking back up to the sky Naruto answered him with a shrug of his shoulders even though he couldn't see it.

"Nothing really, what about you?" the little kitsune said. Sasuke turned his head and studied his teammate. The younger boy was lying on his back and his arms behind his head to comfort his head. His five fox tails were either wrapped around his waist or lying on the roof not moving excepted for the occasional twitch every now and then and his fox ears seemed to droop down as if he were…sad? Sasuke shook that thought out of his head and stopped when he thought he saw a faint blush on the blonde's cheeks.

"I thought I heard something and came to investigate it thinking it was something trying to get in, but instead I found you here on the roof," explained Sasuke not wanting to give the real reason why he was out here. He didn't exactly want to tell Naruto that he couldn't sleep and decided to watch him sleep instead, but he didn't find him in his bed room. Instead he found an empty room and saw him heading outside, where he followed. "Naruto, why did you tell Sakura about the whole demon thing and not me?"

"I didn't tell her, she just sort of walked in on one of Hiei's and mine spars, while I was in my demon form, never thought I would tell anyone though," replied Naruto.

"But what were you going to do if you ever took the throne?" asked Sasuke thinking about his heritage and how he knew the fox-boy wouldn't let the person who killed the only family he had take the throne. Naruto didn't answer the Uchiha, he just looked up at the starry night sky. Not liking the silence Sasuke asked another question, "you were going to leave without telling anyone, weren't you?"

Still Naruto didn't answer the question.

"God Damn it Naruto answer me!" yelled the Uchiha. The night was silent once more and Sasuke was about to grab the blonde and shake the answer out of him, but he didn't have to.

"I…I don't know," Naruto answered honestly. "I thought that if I became Hokage I could stay there and have someone else rule, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Still I wanted to protected the village that both my parents grew up in, until the time I would take the throne that is, even if the people there hate me I would still do anything to save what my parents once fought to protected in their honor. I thought about telling everybody about the demon realm so many times before I had to go, but then I also thought that it was better if I just left the village and everyone else in it in peace without them knowing about the realms."

Sasuke was stunned, Naruto had been thinking about running away from the village because of someone else's shadow that had been cast over him. He wouldn't have stood for that, would have tracked him down and brought the dobe back if it was the last thing he did. But isn't that what he had done; didn't he run away from the village to get out from his brother's shadow and Naruto had to bring him back. A feeling of guilt washed over him thinking about how he had made the same mistake of leaving the village thinking no one cared about him truly and not anything else. He decided right then and there that he would do anything to make the dobe understand that people would care if he was gone; just like Naruto did for him.

"What do you mean you're not going to be Hokage? Just about everyone knows that Tsunade-hime favors you and all of the old Rookie Nine and Neji's team, know she's going to make you her successor," the Uchiha said trying to get him to see that he could still be Hokage and stay in Konoha. Naruto gave a dry laugh and turned his head to look Sasuke straight in the eyes, for the first time since the conversation started.

"You really think that the council will stand for, what they believe to be, the Kyuubi be the Hokage?" the kitsune asked dryly. "Hell no," Naruto answered for the Uchiha, "The Hokage has already told me that they won't let me be the Hokage even with everything I've done to help them out. She even threatened them that she would destroy the village if I wasn't the one to success her. All they said was go ahead and I'm sure she would have if I hadn't of stopped her. But do you know who is actually next in line for the Hokage title?"

Naruto was looking him straight in the eye when he said this and him back at Naruto, that Sasuke didn't see the fond little smile forming on his lips. Shaking his head no, Sasuke waited for the kitsune to tell him who it was, because who ever it was he was going to go beat them up and make sure they could never take the title, so the dobe could have the title and stay in Konoha. The blonde didn't answered him right away instead he looked back up at the stars and smiled a soft smile.

"You," the words suddenly broke the silence and Sasuke's thought process of how to mangle the person who was next in line for the Hokage.

"Me?" the Uchiha asked surprised.

"Yes, you," said the younger boy with a far away look in his eyes, "but if it couldn't have been me as the Hokage, I knew that there was one other person better suited for the job, and that I would have approved of, and that would be you, Sasuke. I've known you for most my life and you've never done something that you haven't made up for a hundred times over."

"But-" started Sasuke trying to deny that he would ever be the Hokage, but stopped when he got the feeling that he should change the subject by the way the kitsune stiffened. Sighing, Sasuke ran one of his hands threw his hair and changed the subject. "So, why do you only have five tails when your grandfather had nine?"

Naruto grinned at the change of subject, quite thankful for it in fact.

"I'm an Elemental Kitsune," said Naruto as if explained everything.

"And that tells me what?" asked Sasuke confused, but just a little or at least that's what he told himself. Naruto laughed at his cute confused look, while the youngest Uchiha had thought he had died and gone to heaven just that moment.

"There's many different types of kitsunes out there," explained the blonde kitsune with a gleeful smile on his face. "They're use categorized by the color of their fur or what abilities they have. Elemental Kitsunes are said to be one of the most powerful type of kitsunes around, because they can control most or all the elements. You can tell how many elements an Elemental Kitsune has by the number of tails it has, each tail represents the number of elements they control and there is eight tails all together, but a select few Elemental Kitsunes have gotten a ninth tail, which gives them a considerable power boost."

"Oh," said the older boy thoughtfully, "what elements do you have control of then?"

"Fire, wind, water, plants and earth go together as one, and lightning and light also go together as one, even though I have no clue why it's like that" Naruto counted off on his fingers. "I just need to get my ice tail, shadow and darkness tail, and illusion tail. If I'm lucky I'll get a ninth tail like my grandfather did."

The boys talked a little bit more about different things before falling into a peace fully silence as they looked up at the night sky. It was so quiet that Sasuke started to drifted off into the land of dreams that he couldn't get to earlier in the night. Suddenly Sasuke felt something move on top of him somewhat and looked up to see Naruto had already fallen asleep and like a fox's instincts told them to curl up, Naruto had curled up to the closest warm thing his subconscious mind could find. Him.

Smiling softly, Sasuke reached out and scratched Naruto behind one of his ears and was surprises to hear a soft purring come from the blonde. Continuing to scratch the spot, Sasuke was lured into sleep by the purring that was rumbling through the blonde to his chest where Naruto rested the upper half of his body.

* * *

"Come on, come on Koenma, is waiting for us," yelled the blue haired grim ripper. "We have to hurry up." 

"Is she always like this?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Chuckling, Naruto shock his head no and leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

"No, just when she's going to see Koenma," the blonde whispered with more than a hint of amusement.

The group had decided to let the shinobis should visit the Spirit Realm since they had been staying in the Demon Realm, unknowingly. Also they thought they should tell Koenma about the new tournament coming up and let's just say when Botan found out she was more ecstatic than ever. When Keiko asked her, what was up with her, she just said that she hadn't seem Lord Koenma in such along time that she was so excited to see him again. Yukina and Keiko just chocked it up saying that she had a crush on Koenma, but Botan just denied it, even though a blind man could she had a crush on the Spirit Realm ruler. In all the excitement no one had notice Naruto nor Sasuke come into the room from outside with matching blushes on their cheeks.

"We're already? Good!" exclaimed Botan before anyone could answer her and she opened up a portal to Spirit World…right under their feet.

"BOTAN!"

* * *

With aloud 'ouff' the group landed in a mass of limbs on the floor of an office as Botan came floating down on a wooden ore. 

"Koenma sir, we're here," shouted Botan overly excited.

"Ah, I was wondering when I would be seeing you again Botan, and look you even brought the rest of the group along with a few new faces too," a child like voice said as the group untangled themselves from the massive heap of bodies on the floor. After they were untangled the group looked around the room for the voice, but the only other person there was a baby sitting at a giant desk.

"What's with the baby?" asked Kakashi, still looking around the room for the voice from earlier.

"I'm not a baby," the infant spook in the same child like voice form earlier. "I'm prince of the Spirit Realm, Lord Koenma."

"But you're just a baby," pointed out Sakura.

"I'm NOT a BABY," the infant insisted.

"You look like a baby to me," said Gaara.

"I'm _NOT_ a _BABY_!" the little infant wailed.

"You're crying like one, so you must be a baby," inputted Sasuke.

"I'm _NOT_ a _BABY!"_ the infant began to cry. "Tell them I'm not a baby!" the infant told Yusuke and the others.

"Sure thing baby, I mean toddler," said Yusuke with a small smile on his face as Naruto tried, but failed, to keep from laughing out loud.

"I'm **_NOT_ **a **_BABY_**!" yelled the toddler.

"There, there little baby, I mean Koenma sir, it's alright. Don't cry," Botan said trying to cheer the toddler up.

"**_I'M NOT A BABY!_**" screamed Koenma.

* * *

Please don't criticize my story line or send me anymore flames. I know it's not right in the timelines and pairings, but come on it's just a fanfiction. So if you don't like my story don't read in then. 

To the other faithful readers I thank you for all the reviews it gives me the insperation I need to keep my writing going. Thank you again.

Shi no Tenshi


	8. Tournament for the Crown

D-Claimer: You know the drill.

* * *

The Godaime Hokage of Konoha sat at her desk frustrated to no end. Mountains of paper work were stacked in front of her and sake bottles littered the floor all around her. Tear stains cheeks were held with in her hands as she gave another sob. This was how the current Hokage of Konoha had been for the last few weeks.

The door to the Hokage's office opened, but she didn't look up to see who it was. Instead she keep on sobbing silently. The sound of the rustling feet and the doors closing didn't even faze her either. The person who had just come in made their way to Tsunade's side and laid their hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Not looking up she asked the person a question that had been on her mind for a while now.

"Why is this happening to me?" the Godaime asked her visitor. "Everyone I care about has to die or go missing. Is Kami-sama punishing for something?" The person didn't answer her, not knowing what to tell her. Instead the Hokage continued, "It's been over two months since Team 7 disappeared and not even the ANBU have found any trace of them. Then this had to go and happen." With the Hokage's final statement she motioned to the window of her office.

Outside of the office, beyond the walls of Konoha, there was a newly built vast dark black coliseum. The coliseum had been built in under a month, destroying acres of forest and animal life, but that was the least of her worries. Along with the construction of the coliseum came something that the villagers, and many of the shinobis, were deadly afraid of since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked, demons and a lot of them. They had slowly spread like a virus through the village in the last two months, scaring the villagers to death, but she couldn't do anything about them. The villagers didn't seem to get that and keep complaining to her about them.

Hell, some of the demons were nicer to her than the villagers themselves. The first time that they showed up and started to build the coliseum, she had to talk to them, because none of the _shinobi_ wanted to go near them. When she demanded what they were doing, they simple told her they were following orders to build a coliseum for a tournament that was going on and were really nice about it. She had told them to do it elsewhere, because the people of the villager were getting restless, but they said they had order and if the could change them then they would, but they couldn't. Besides none of them had a say in it because they weren't doing anything illegal, they were building the thing outside of Konoha and they had no jurisdiction of the area.

"Don't worry Tsunade-hime," came the soft voice of the person that came into the room, "things will get better. As Naruto-kun would say, believe it."

Looking up at her apprentice with a smile, Tsunade showed her gratitude. "Thank you, Shizune. I needed that. Now tell me what you came in here for."

Shizune gave a small smile of her own. "Well, one of your two favorite demons just came in to talk to you."

"Bring him in," said Tsunade as she cleaned her face of tears and tried to make herself look presentable. Shizune nodded her head and before walking out the door and coming back in with a very tall human looking demon following her.

"What can I do for you, Chuu?" asked the Hokage in her normal voice.

"Hey, there ma'am," the demon man said with a heavy accent. "Just came to tell you that the tournament will be starting early tomorrow morning and be prepared for many more human and demons a like to come."

"Thank you for warning me Chuu, you may leave if that's all you had to tell me," the Hokage said gratefully. Then something downed to her about what he said and she called out to him to just before he was about to walk out the door. "Chuu wait a second. Why are humans coming to the tournament and what is this tournament about anyways?" Chuu closed the door he had just been about to go through and turn towards her with a drunken smile on his face.

"Well you see ma'am the tournament is for the crown of the demon world. The winner will be the new Demon King and anyone came join the tournament for the crown, even humans. Many of the other villages in your world have already signed up a team for the tournament and will be coming here tomorrow."

"So that means that a group from our village can sign up too?" asked the Hokage thinking what good it would benefit the village if they were to have the Demon King on their side. "But what happened to the old Demon King?"

"Yes ma'am, but I wouldn't recommend it. As for the old Demon King, your whole village knows what happened to him; he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Though he did leave an heir to the throne and him and his team will be fighting in the tournament too," Chuu explained to the Hokage.

"THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE WAS THE DEMON KING!" screeched Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am," Chuu replied simply before giving the Hokage a small bow and turned to leave the office once again. But like before he stopped with his hand on the door handle and turned towards the Hokage once again. "Oh and ma'am, someone has already decided to represent Konoha in the tournament, so you can't enter another team."

With that Chuu walked out of the door leaving two very confused women.

"Wh-who would represent Konoha?" Tsunade asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

* * *

That evening Tsuande called a meeting of all the shinobi and villagers in front of the Hokage's tower at six o' clock sharp. At five fifty-five the area in front of the Hokage's tower was jammed packed with people and noisy as hell with the Hokage nowhere to be seen. At exactly six o' clock the Hokage made her appearance and the whole area fell into silence as she walked up to the podium set up in front of the crowd. Standing in front of the crowd was the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves; gone was her care free state and gambler and in its place was a solemn leader.

"Citizens of Konoha, I know that you're all worried about the demons coming to our village and the great coliseum that has been built outside of Konoha, but I can't do anything about that," the Hokage said in a stern voice, but the people still went up in an uproar. Rage filled their voices as the screamed at the Hokage and some even threw things at the stage she was standing on. "QUIET!" the Hokage roar out effectively silencing the entire crowd. "As I was saying, I can't do anything, because the demons are not citizens of Konoha and the coliseum was built outside of Konoha's wall, meaning I have no jurisdiction in there. However, I've been informed that as soon as this tournament most, if not all, of the demons will leave.

I've also been informed that the tournament will be starting tomorrow and that more demons and humans will come to participate in the tournament. Under no circumstance will any of you be allowed to harm them, even if they are from an enemy village. We just might anger the next Demon King and have a bigger problem on our hands than it's worth. Also if any of you want to watch the tournament feel free to, it seems we have a team participating in the tournament as well."

With that the crowd dispersed all going their separate ways. When the crowd was going only a select few remain in the area all waiting for the Hokage. Smiling Tsunade made her way over to the group that consisted of the only ones in this whole town that knew she was doing her best to help the village and who weren't afraid of the demons one bit.

"How is everyone?" Tsunade asked warily to the small group that was made up of the rest of the Rookie 9, Gai's Team, their sensei's, Temari and Kankuro, Iruka, Jiraiya, and Konohamura Corps. The only thing that the small group had in common was that they all accepted Naruto, even if the younger generation didn't know about the Kyuubi, for who he was and not what was sealed inside him.

"We're fine Hokage-sama," Gai said calmly as the whole group gave her a small bow.

"Have you found anything ab-" Ino started to asked, but was cut off by the Hokage.

"No, we haven't found anything about Team 7 and Gaara's disappearance," Tsunade said rubbing her temples. "It's like they just disappeared into thin air." The group just seemed to become even more depressed than they already were and the air around them thickened. Kiba looked the worst off, for his head was bowed and his shoulders were shaking but the boy proved them wrong when he looked up with fierce eyes.

"What's wrong with you people?" yelled Kiba determined to get everyone's mood up. "You're acting like they're already dead! Did you forget that Naruto's with them? The Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja? He kicked Neji's and my ass in the chuunin exams and brought Sasuke's ass back here when he tried to run away and no little C rank mission is going to kill them with Naruto around! There probably somewhere resting and having a good time before they come back here."

During his little speech, Kiba had raised up all the others hopes that had long since been broken. The group all wore smiles of their own that had long been missed by each other, but didn't have the heart to smile themselves, for they felt like it would be betraying the missing shinobis.

"Kiba-kun's right," said the Hyuuga heiress. "Neither Naruto nor the others would want us to mope around when they'll be coming back."

The others all had to agree with her and smiled for no apparent reason except there was still hope and there will always be hope as long as they remembered that. The group continued on with their chattering never returning to the subject that Team 7 and Gaara may never return again. Suddenly Neji remembered a question he had wanted to ask the Hokage during the meeting but forgot it up until now and turned towards Tsunade affectively getting her attention.

"Hokage-sama, who is the team that's going to be representing Konoha in the tournament tomorrow?" Neji ask bluntly.

"I wish I knew Neji, I really wish I knew," Tsunade said.

* * *

"Good morning Ladies, Gentlemen, Demons, and Spirits of all kind and welcome to the Tournament for the Title of King of the Demon World. I'm Koto," said one of the demons in the middle of the arena was everyone tried to find their seats.

"And I'm Juri," said the other demon in the middle of the ring.

"And we're the ring leaders for this tournament," they said together.

"Today we have an exciting day for you wonderful spectators. It seems that there will be sixteen teams in this tournament all fighting for the title of the Demon King," Juri said in to her microphone.

"And here is some inside gossip," Koto whispered in to her own microphone. "It seems if all the Demon Lords are going to be fighting in this tournament and the Demon Prince is fighting today, too."

"That's right," Juri said. "The Prince of Demons is finally making his début but we won't know who he is anyways and for the other spectators that don't know what we're talking about, let me fill you in. You see the Prince of Demons has only been ever seen by the demons, spirits, and humans that live around the Temple of Demons and all of them are closed mouth at what he looks like."

As the two ring leader continued with their little small talk, that was just meant to waste time well the fighters got ready and the spectators took their seats, Tsunade was fuming because apparently they sold all of the tickets for the tournament and there was no where for her and the group from the night before to sit.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THERE IS NO MORE SEATS LEFT?" Tsunade asked the ticket seller, oh so nicely. Before the ticket seller could say anything in its defense, the Hokage of Konoha had lifted the demon up by the shirt it was wearing and pulled it dangerously close to her face. "YOU BETTER GET US SOME SEATS TO THIS TOURNAMENT OR SO HELP ME KAMI-SAMA I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU WERE ALREADY DEAD!"

"I-I-I'm sor-sorry m-miss b-but t-here is n-no mo-more seats l-left," the poor demon stuttered out, trying to preserve its own life. Tsunade tighten her hand around the demon's shirt as he tried to get away from the lady in front of him.

"Excuse me miss," a voice behind Tsunade said. Letting the demon in front of her go and watched as it scrabbled away before the fifth Hokage turned to see another demon in front of her, holding an envelope. "Are you by any chance the Hokage of Konoha?"

"Yes, that's me," Tsunade said calmly, not anything like how she was a second ago, at the same time scarring the ninjas behind her.

"I was told to give this to you," the demon said handing the envelope to Tsunade before disappearing into the crowd around them. Confused at who would give her a letter, Tsunade opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside of it. Quickly and quietly she began to read the letter and the group behind her watched her intently. The first sign that the Hokage was mad was the twitching of her eyebrow that began slowly and the way the corner of her lips twitched as well. Finally her top blew, yet again.

"JIN!" Tsunade scream loudly. "You might be one of my favorite demons, but you write as badly as you talk."

"Tsunade-sama, who is Jin?" Tenten asked her hero.

"A demon," the Hokage replied. "One of the nicest demons you'll meet. Apparently he also got us seats as a gift for all the trouble the other demons put this town through." To prove her point she held up enough tickets for all of them.

"YOSHI!" exclaimed Lee and Gai at the same time, much to the others displeasure.

"Troublesome," murmured Shikamaru before speaking up so everyone could hear him. "Let's just go find our seats."

The others agreed with Shikamaru's suggestion and left the crowd. Inside the coliseum was just as crowd as outside making it impossible to find their seats. Finally someone had the guts to ask a near by demon where their seats were. The demon, which happened to work there as an usher, gasped at the tickets he now held. However before anyone could ask what was the big deal about the tickets they group was ushered to their seats, in a private spectators' box.

The spectators' box that they had gotten was extravagant. The place was big enough to through a party for fifty people or so and was decorated beautifully. The three walls were painted all different colors and the fourth wall was just a glass that had a perfect view of the arena. To the left was painted a stunning red color and a table of food was up against the wall. To the right the wall was a light blue color with a table up against this wall to, but this time the table held drinks. Finally the last wall, where the door that they walked through, was not painted one color, but a gorgeous picture of a forest with a castle in the back ground. To complete the room there was a huge table with chairs lined up in front of the glass wall set up so the occupants of the room could sit down and watch the tournament in comfort and there were speakers in the corner of the room so they could hear everything that was being said.

"This is your room, ma'am," the demon said with a slight bow. "If you need anything please fell free to ask anyone that works here and we'll get in for you."

"This is our room?" Jiraiya asked surprised.

"Yes, sir," the demon said again, "this is the room for friends, family, or owner of the Three Realms Team."

"Three Realms Team?" Iruka said confusedly.

"The team representing all three worlds, plus Konoha," the demon explained, a little confused why these people didn't know about their setting area. However, before anything else could be said about the teams, or anything else for that matter, the speakers in the room announced the beginning of the tournament. The demon quickly excused himself, saying something about getting prepared for the tournament, while the group from Konoha quickly sat down in their seats. Outside of their box, the group could make out sixteen beings walking out into the ring.

* * *

"It looks like we're getting started," Juri told the crowd as sixteen representatives' form each team made their way to the ring. "So let's get familiar with the teams and their captain."

"What's your name?" Koto asked the closest guy to her. The guy was muscled man with a big cloth sack and wore armor. He had black hair in a horsetail and dark blue eyes.

"Fujin, one of the three Lords of the Demon Realm," the guy bragged. "And I'm here to show to every demon out there that I can beat that lazy brother of mine, Raijin."

"You wish!" a muscled man, with a series of drums hanging of him, yelled from across the arena. Taking Juri's microphone, since she was right next to him, he started to react to his brother's comment. "I, Raijin, another of the three Lords of the Demon Realm, will kick my brother's sorry ass."

"Okay," Koto drew out as she told her microphone away from Fujin, Juri doing the same with Raijin, as the tow brothers hurled curses at one another across the arena. "Looks like we already have some rivalry in this tournament."

The introduction of all of the teams went on, with some very surprising participants, until there was only one person left to be introduced before the fighting actually began.

"Finally we have the last participant, one you should all know well if you were at the Dark Tournament," Juri announced. "Give it up for the one and only, Yusuke Urameshi, the heir of Raizen to the third and final Lord of the Demon Realm. Do you have anything to say Lord Yusuke? Like why is your team representing all three realms as well as the Village Hidden in the Leaf?"

"Let's just say me and my team have many thanks to all three worlds and to repay them, we're representing them in the tournament. As for Konoha, well it thanks for letting the tournament be held so close to them," Yusuke said trying not to give everything away.

"Well there your have it people," said Koto, who was now sitting next to the judges table. "All sixteen teams have now been introduced and now it's time to spring up a little surprise for the sixteen teams out here. As many of you know, the number of fighters on each team has been doubled since the Dark Tournament, but here is the fun part. Out of those ten fighters only five, or if they're lucky six, of them will be fighting."

The crowd gave off a roar of pleasure at her announcement and was cheering hoping to see a blood bath already. The sixteen fighters already out on the arena looked some what shocked and confused at the statement. One of the teams yelled out, asking what did she mean by that and Juri elaborated for everyone's sake.

"This little task is away to see if these teams have any teamwork at all, or they just joined together to try and win the crown. The sixteen participants already out here are most definitely going to be among the fighters, since we predicted that there was one person that would be keeping the peace within each group, we told each group that there needed to be a spokesperson for the introduction of each group; hoping it would be the peace keeper of each groups. So, in the waiting room for the other teams we told them that only five of them would be fighting," Juri told the audience.

"Never mentioning that their representative was not counted among the five, hence why there will be some teams with five and others with six. The teams at the moment are fighting among one another trying to gain a spot among the fighters in this tournament. This will also wear out the teams form fighting with one another," Koto finished explaining to the crowd. The demons in the crowd seemed to be thrilled with the idea and were yelling in excitement for the fighting to begin. The humans in the stands on the other hand didn't look to well, each thinking how barbaric some of these demons were. As for the sixteen fighters already out, over half of them paled, knowing that their team wasn't smart or didn't have good teamwork and would be badly hurt before the tournament ever began or would be with five fighters instead of six.

* * *

**_HELP PLEASE: _**Okay here's the deal, not good at making up teams so I need some ideas of made up teams to be in the tournament. Be warned if I do use any of your ideas the characters might be killed, hurt badly, or be made a fool of, but please help me.

To everyone else who has reviewed i thank you ver much, they are a world of insperation all on there own.

Shi no Tenshi


	9. First Fight

D-Claimer: ...

Chapter Warning: Not very long... No beta...No insperation...Need help...

* * *

The crowd was silent, waiting for the first team to come out, no one daring to speak a word. Finally four figures were seen making there way through the shadows cast over them towards the light. When the figures came into sight the crowd was disappointed. The four people wore brown cloaks that covered their full body and had no cuts or blood on them, meaning that there team was either very powerful not to get any blood on them after killing some of their teammates or the other members of the team gave them that spot.

The next group to come though the shadows was also a group of four, yet they were all covered in blood. Though they still had a better chance of winning the tournament, because every member there was a demon. To be more precise, there was a tiger demon, two leopard demons, and a lion demon. Their captain, a regular cat demon that was waiting for them, didn't look to happy about the condition that her team was in and started to yell at them when they were in front of her.

Following the second group was another group of four that all wore black cloaks with red clouds, that didn't cover their whole body like the first group, and hats made there way to their captain. When the human audience saw them there was an audio gasp throughout the coliseum. However, an even bigger gasp was heard when a human snake like man, with three others following him, made his way towards a lower level demon representing his team.

Finally the first group of five made their way in to the arena. Like many of the other teams, this team also wore cloaks that covered their body fully, yet unlike other teams all of them wore a different color. The first one to come out of the shadows wore a silver cloak and carried herself, or himself, like a noble. Following the silver cloaked person were a green and a brown cloaked demons or humans, but some of the demons felt sure that they were demons since they came out without a scratch on their being. Finally bring up the rear was the finally being in a black cloak caring an orange fox with red tipped ears and a red tips tail.

Just looking at the pristine team made some of the demons and humans nervous. It didn't help any that each of the fighters held an aura or power around them or when they made their way over to Lord Yusuke. Though the one thing that no body was afraid of was the fox in the last member's arms. Everything about the small creature just screamed a regular fox with no chakra, Spirit Energy, or special abilities. The creature was just a plain fox that could be found in a human forest.

The teams continued to come in to the arena, most of them had badly beaten up fighters and only four fighters come in, while only a few had five. Those fighters were usually the ones that figured out the meaning of the little test and didn't have any scrapes on their beings. When all sixteen teams were finally out in to the open, their captain was sent up to draw a number for which slot they were going to fill. Strangely the team representing Konoha picked slot number sixteen, which was very bad for them.

Slot sixteen was the slot that would be last for the preliminary round and right after that they would have to fight the winners form slot thirteen or fourteen, which ever won, with no breaks. Still there were two other bad things about that slot. One being there first appoint would be the Akatsuki and secondly, would be that in slot thirteen was Orochimaru. If he won then they would have to go up against him, if they won against the Akatsuki that is. Their team didn't look like it had a very good chance though.

"Okay, now before we begin there are some things that will need to be explained," said Juri standing in a now cleared arena, since all the teams were sent somewhere to wait for their turn. "Because we want to make sure we have enough time for all the fights today the first eight fights will only be one three on three match. If two, or all, of a team's fighters are thrown out of the ring and aren't back into the arena within ten seconds, are down for more than ten seconds, or killed, then the other team wins. Got that? Good!"

"Now our first fight is between Gaki's team and the Silver Knights' team. Please welcome the fighters," Koto yelled into her microphone, who was still by the judge's table. The crowd started screaming and yelling to cheer the fighters on. The first people to come out were the members of the Silver Knights' team, which many could tell why they called themselves the Silver Knights. Each member wore black slacks and a white shirt covered by armor. On each of the three's sides were swords and to top it off all of them wore capes.

All three of the Silver Knights were men and had no style at all. Their greasy brown hair was slicked back in a way that made them look nerdy and all three of them wore glasses so thick no one could see their eye color. To make them look even stupider, each man wore a bandana around their neck, but the horrible part about that was that the bandana was the most retches green color that there ever was.

"It seems that the Silver Knights have chosen their Ai Triplets, Rai, Tai, and Kai, as their fighters," Koto told the crowd. "Now let's see what Gaki's Team chooses to fight against the Ai Triplets." Though to everyone's surprise only one person came out to represent Gaki's Team. By the way the person move may thought it was a woman from under the brown cloak that she wore. The woman calmly walked into the ring with the Ai brothers and stopped in the middle of the ring.

"Well this is unexpected, it seems that Gaki's Team only sent out one fighter to represent them and we don't know who it is!" Juri exclaimed in the microphone, "is that even allowed?"

"It seems so Juri," Koto said after talking to one of the judges.

"Well if the judges said it was alright, how about we get this match underway," Juri asked the crowd. In turn the crowd gave off a very big roar to show that they were more than ready for the tournament to officially begin. With the audience's approval, Juri raised her hand in the air, signaling the teams to get ready. Letting her arm in the air fall, Juri yell, "Begin."

The three knights quickly drew their swords and charged at the cloaked maiden. As the three men came at her, the maiden didn't even show any signs that she was going to move out of the way. Not one what so ever, instead the maiden just reached up and took a hold of the hood of her cloak with delicate pale hands. Right when the three knights swung their swords did the maiden pull her hood all the way off.

Innocent looking green eyes stared at three swords that had stopped right in front of her face. The maiden looked innocently at the three knights with her green eyes and a small seductive smile formed on her ruby red lips. Cocking her head to the side in a cute fashion, the maiden's long brown hair fell to the side revealing a smooth creamy pale neck for the three knights to feast upon.

The maiden that a perfect pale complexion with no blemishes or scares. Her eyelashes framed her emerald green eyes as well as her delicate brown eyebrows. Perfect kissable ruby red lips only enhanced her beauty. She even had a small blush staining her cheeks making her look adorable. All in all, the maiden was an exquisite creature.

"Why do you want to hurt me?" a voice the sounded like silver bells to the three men asked them. Most all of the men in the coliseum looked at the maiden with hungry looks and lustful eyes. The three men fighter her didn't seem to have and answer and stuttered out incoherent sentences. Smiling the maiden kissed each one of the Silver Knights on the cheek. "How about you quit?"

One of the brothers, the strongest one Tai, stuttered out, as best he could, a reply that she could understand.

"W-we ca-can-not do-o th-that fa-fair ma-maiden," Tai said shakily.

"But it would make me happy," the maiden said in a hurtful voice. "Please?"

"N-no," Tai said yet again, but the maiden didn't seem to like the answer and her face changed form one of innocence to one of full hatred, but in a flash she was back to her innocent looking face.

"Then would you kill each other?" the maiden asked innocently.

"Why would we do that?" Tai asked gaining his courage and glaring at the maiden. He was going to continue on with his rant when two blades pierced his skin, killing him instantly. The two blades drew out of the dead body and pointed to the owner of the other blade. The tow remaining brothers then started to fight each other. The clashing of metal on metal was heard throughout the coliseum and the crowd cheered the two fighting brothers on to kill the other. Finally both left an opening in their defense and both took the time to take advantage of the opening, killing the other.

* * *

"What the hell? Why did they kill one another?" Kiba screamed, slamming his hands down on the table as he stood up to get a better look at the field.

"That's Tatsu Brumko, a half demon, half valkyrie. She uses her beauty to brainwash men, and some women, to make them do as she pleases," a voice spook from behind the Konoha group. The whole group turned around to see four older teenagers standing in the doorway. The one that spoke, the only male in the group, had a pacifier in his mouth and strange red and blue clothes.

"Who are you?" Neji asked instantly on guard, as the other shinobis.

"I'm Prince Koenma of the Spirit Realm. Me and my friends here came to watch our friends fight in the tournament, but arrived a little late," the male said.

"So why are you here?" asked Shikamaru lazily as he watched his friend eat his tenth plate of food from the table.

"Because silly, this room is for the friends and family of the members of the Three Realms Team," said a chirpy blue haired teen. "By the way I'm Botan and this is Keiko and Yukina," Botan said introducing the others to the Konoha shinobis.

"That means you know who's on the team," Asuma said, hitting at the identities of the fighters of the Three Realm Team.

"Yes we do Asuma-san, but we can't tell you. A promise made to one of the members," Koenma told Team 10's sensei. The group in the doorway, while the others were processing the information and wondering who the fighters were, came into the room and closed the door behind them.

"How do you know my name," the smoker asked as his cigarette fell out of his mouth when he realized that none of them told these people their names.

"As I told you, I'm the Prince of the Spirit Realm, meaning that I have to keep track of every human," the teenager told the group. "Oh and you really need to cut down on the smoking."

"Changing the subject," Shino said, speaking for the first time in a long time, "what is a valkyrie?"

"A valkyrie is from its own little clan of beings," Botan explained to them. Whipping a book out of no where, she started to read it out loud to the group. "They usually are around water areas, but some valkyries have gone to demon world. Valkyries have the ability to brainwash men and women with their beauty, but that isn't their only ability. They're said to be the good with Spirit Energy attacks and are skilled fighters."

As the people in the room continued to listen to Botan reading the informational booklet she carried, the tournament beyond the glass window continued on without any difficulty. So intently listening to Botan and then asking her more questions about the different demons and other beings they had seen they had missed most of the first rounds. They only noticed that they had missed most of the rounds when the announcement of the fight they had been waiting for was called.

_"THE THREE REALMS TEAM VS. THE AKATSUKI TEAM!" _

* * *

Special thanks goes out to **NarutoNineTails **making up characters for the fighting sence and I will use more of them later. Thanks again. 

I will only be doing the Three Realms fights from now on, just to let everyone know.

Thanks for the reviews yet again.

Shi no Tenshi


	10. Enter Darkness Wolf Demon

D-Claimer: (walks away)...

_

* * *

_

_"THE THREE REALMS TEAM VS. THE AKATSUKI TEAM!" _

As soon as that was said there were three people already in the arena from the Akatsuki Team. The first one looked like a fish demon, yet he gave off an aura of a human. The next was a man with red eyes and black hair, an older replica of Sasuke with lines under his eyes. Finally the last member was a male that looked human enough with ice blue hair and pale skin. Even his abnormal eyes, that were an icy blue with no whites or pupils at all, could be passed for a human with a blood line, but what gave the demon away was the ice blue fox tail and ears. Each of the members had discarded their cloaks and hats before entering the ring.

"Wow, it looks like this team is already raring to go," Juri commented to the crowd. "Let's go to Koto to see if she has any information on these fighters while we wait for the others to come."

"Actually Juri this is one of the only teams that would give us information on themselves. The fish guy is Kisame Hoshigake, and for all of those humans out there that think he's a demon you're wrong. This guy is human. Next to him is Itachi Uchiha, apparently he is one of the strongest human from his team. Lastly is Banka Bim, an Ice Kitsune, and man is he hot, or should I say cold, in looks and attacks," Koto said as she read the information given to her from a card and flirting with the cute fox guy at the same time.

By that time the three members of the Three Realms Team were already out on the ring, still wearing their cloaks. It seemed that the team had picked the fighter wearing the silver cloak and the fighter wearing the black cloak, still carrying the sleeping fox, to be their fighters for the preliminary. Seeing that the two teams were ready, the announcers nodded their heads to one another as a signal.

"BEGIN!" the two yelled together.

Yet none of the fighters moved from their spots. They stood stock still staring at one another, at least that was what it looked like, but no one could be sure with the cloaked fighters because no one could see their eyes. Finally someone moved, more precisely the fox woke up. Giving out a big yawn that only a fox could, the fox looked around the ring and stopped when his eyes landed on the other team. Jumping out of the black cloaked fighter's arms, the fox stretched out and trotted over to the other team.

When the fox came close to the other group they all stiffened up, thinking that it would attack them, instead it went over to Banka's leg and rubbed itself against his leg begging for attention. Surprised the whole group looked curiously at the small creature before something clicked in their minds. Quickly looking up the two fighters in front of them were gone. Banka caught the sound of foot steps coming from behind them at a fast rate with his sensitive hearing and was about to worn his teammates.

"They-AAAAHHHHH," Banka screamed as sharp little fangs sank into his leg, courteous of the small forgotten fox at his feet. Startled by their teammates sudden pain filled screams Itachi and Kisame turned towards him only to be hurled in opposite directions by the forgotten fighters.

Cringing in pain as the fox continued to bite him; Banka tried to throw the fox off of him by swiftly jerking the leg the fox was attached to, back and forth. However, that only resulted in the little fox biting harder on his leg and sinking his claws into his leg so he wouldn't be thrown off. Changing tactics Banka sent a wave of ice throughout his own body to his leg where the fox was attached to. The skin around the fox started to change color to an unhealthy blue color, before the area that was being bitten was covered in ice.

Surprisingly the fox still clung onto the leg and Banka learned something new. Never, _ever_, form ice around an area that is being bitten, because if the fox is intelligent, like the fox that was biting him was, it would pull out its teeth to leave some open room in between the muscle and its teeth, but still inside of the skin, letting ice form around its teeth. Then with longer fangs, thanks to the ice that formed around the fox's teeth and the room in between the muscle and teeth, it would plunge them even deeper into the object it was biting.

Choking back a howl of pain, Banka picked up his other leg and kicked the fox as hard as he could in the stomach, sending the poor creature flying ten feet away from him, before it skidded another five feet till it finally stopped. After being harshly kicked and the wind knocked out of him, the small fox laid on the ground in a daze. When it finally could see only one Ice Kitsune coming towards him, the little fox tried to stand up, but only succeeded in falling back down, because his small paws gave out from underneath him, with a yelp of pain.

When Banka saw the little fox shakily stand up before falling down, a sinister grin appeared on his face and started to stock towards the small fox, like a predator hunting its prey. Stopping a few feet a way form the fox, Banka stomped the ground with the leg that had been bitten by the little rodent. The ice on his leg broke of into a thousand tiny pieces and the wound held instantly as a layer of ice started to spread out over the ring, freezing everything it touched.

* * *

As the yelp of pain came that came form the fox rang through out of the ring, the black cloaked figure turned his head quickly towards the fox to see him weakly fall onto the ground. Making a move to go and help the hurt fox, the cloaked fighter was stopped by a shuriken that went sailing dangerously close to his head. Turning his head he looked at the panting Itachi with sweat running down his face. 

"Your fight is with me!" Itachi said with a smirk on his face and threw another shuriken at his opponent. This time the shuriken just ripped another one of many gashes and cuts in the cloak that he had on, but yet no blood was drawn nor was he winded at all like Itachi. Shrugging his shoulders the fighter continued to dodge everything that was thrown at him. Suddenly something caught his eye and he jumped up into the air. Itachi thinking he got him went to throw a barrage of kunai at him when something cold crossed his feet. Looking down he saw a layer of ice starting to form around his feet and creep up his legs. Hastily Itachi formed hand seals as fast as he his hands would allow and performed a Katon Jutsu to melt the ice that was incasing him.

* * *

When the yelp of pain from the fox reached his ears, the silver cloaked fighter jerked his head towards the sound to see ice start to incase the small fox's feet and going up his legs. Calculating a plan as the fish man started to bring his sword down on top of his head; the fighter smirked as the sword was an inch away from his head. The giant sword cut through the cloak and the fighter easily. In fact it cut through the fighter to easily and there was no cry of agony. 

Looking up at the person he supposedly cut in half; Kisame saw that he had not cut through the fighter, but just a silver cloak without anyone inside of it. Frowning he looked around for his opponent to find him, battling Banka. Getting mad that his, _his _damn it, opponent fighting with the newly recruited fox demon. Kisame started to make his way over to them, only to hear a crack that sounded like glass breaking. Looking down he saw that his foot had been frozen to the ground and ice was slowly snaking its way up his waist. Before he had anytime to react to the situation the ice had completely incased him.

Not noticing that his own attack had frozen his own teammate, Banka continued on fighting with the kitsune, the _Silver Kitsune_, which had appeared in front of him. Hell, he thought that by now all the Silver Kitsunes would be extinct, along with the Elemental Kitsunes. Though he stood corrected, in front of him was probably the last Silver Kitsune, even if he was just part Silver since he looked like he was a mix between a Red and Silver Kitsune, alive and, damn, he was _good_. He had somehow stopped the ice from fully incasing the small kitsune, but hadn't had the time to free the kitsune; he had made sure of that and almost lost one of his ears.

How was he supposed to know that Silver Kitsunes had power over plants? Didn't only Earth Kitsunes and Elemental Kitsunes have the power over plants? Well apparently he had been wrong, and why was a simple _rose _so deadly? Maybe he should have listened to his father when he was teaching him about the different types of kitsunes. Remembering what his father said about kitsunes, Banka found that something didn't add up right. _All _kitsunes, without a doubt, were loyal to the crown; so why was this one fighting with the people that killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Why wasn't he helping the Akatsuki punish the people for killing the King of Demons and save the Kyuubi's heir? There were just so many questions and not enough answers and he'd be damned sure he was going to get them.

Studying the kitsune to get a better idea of his ability, Banka took note of every little feature about the kitsune. The Silver had straight silver hair mixed with red and his ears were silver tipped with red a long with his tail. His eyes were a light, light green with a golden sheen to them. He, like all kitsunes, was very fine and elegant looking. Finally, in his hand was a long thorned whip that had been a red rose at one point.

Forming his own whip, made out of ice that bended, Banka charged at the unknown kitsune, giving attack for attack, block for block. Seeing an opening in the Silver's defense he sent an attack towards the unprotected area, yet the Silver blocked it. Though with every action there is always a price that has to be paid, the price that the Silver paid was that his whip, as well as Banka's own, were caught up in each other's. Both stubborn kitsunes held tight to their weapons and glared at the other. Finally, Banka had to get some answers and broke the silence, but not the glaring contest.

"Why are you helping the _enemy_?" Banka growled out.

"Why am I helping the enemy? Why are you helping the _enemy_?" the Silver retorted, surprised at his question.

"I'm not helping the enemy you are!" Banka snarled at him, disgusted with the fact that he was being accused of helping the ones that killed the Kyuubi and wanted to kill his heir in the tournament.

"You've been fooled," the Silver came to the conclusion.

"How did you come up with that? Konoha was the one that _KILLED THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, THEY KILLED OUR KING_!" Banka's voice rang throughout of the coliseum like thunder. The demons in the crowd that had been previously cheering for the Three Realms Team fell silent at the revelation. Every demon had known that the Kyuubi was killed, murdered while going to go see his daughter and grandson since that was all he could talk about for months, but no one knew who actually killed him.

"I know that Kyuubi's _BODY _was _SEALED _by the Yondaime of Konoha, but they _DIDN'T KILL _Kyuubi!" the Silver replied feverishly. "Kyuubi was already _DEAD _by the time the last seal was complete."

"They've got you brained wash then, to make you believe that bullshit," Banka responded without any hint that he was mad at all.

"They didn't tell me anything, I was there when it happened," the Silver said as he started to glow. The red in his ears, tail, and hair started to fade away to nothing and the green in his eyes was over taken by the gold, leaving a full Silver Kitsune in its stead.

"Yoko Kurama," Banka said in awe instantly recognizing the best friend of the King of Demons.

* * *

"Would you fucking quit moving!" Itachi growled out as the black cloaked fighter dodged another attempt at an attack. So far all they had done was play a game of cat and mouse. The tricky son of a bitch had dodged every one of his attacks without a scratch on him, though his cloak had gotten cut, burnt, and tattered, but that was it and it was getting on Itachi's last nerves. At one point the had even tried to his the ultimate Sharingan, but either the guy knew what it was and didn't look at it or he was immune to it, which wasn't even possible in Itachi's mind, so it had to be the first one. 

The man gave off a deep laugh and began to taunt him, "Is the almighty Itachi getting _frustrated_?"

Growling, Itachi sent another wave of flaming shurikens and kunais at the man, yet in the back of his head there was a small voice insisting he knew that voice. The little voice _insisted _that he knew that voice, all too well, but his mind couldn't put a name with the voice. For a second he flirted with the idea that it was his little brother, but there were two reasons it couldn't be him. First off, from a reliable source he learned, his brother went missing two months, ago along with the rest of his team and the other demon vessel. Secondly the voice sounded more feral than his brother's voice ever did.

As Itachi was flirting with the idea that the cloaked fighter was his brother, said fighter was rolling his eyes knowing what Itachi was thinking about. Deciding that the little game had gone on long enough, and noticing that Yoko was explaining what was going on to Banka while his fox was still trapped in the ice trying to gnaw his way out of it, he let the incoming flaming ball of fire to massacre his cloak. When Itachi noticed that one of his attacks finally had hit the fighter, an evil smirk formed on his lips. Though it didn't stay long when he realized that he had only burned a cloak and not the person inside of the cloak.

Frantically looking around for the fighter, he suddenly felt an unbearable pain in his stomach before flying through the air. Landing and skidding to a stop, Itachi rolled over to his side, and leaning on his elbow, coughed up blood. Looking toward the direction he came from and vaguely wondering how the person got in front of him and punched him so hard without seeing the fighter. Though when he saw the fighter, standing there without a care in the world, his eyes widened to impossible sizes.

The man, no teen, in front of him stood tall and proudly for all to see and had a feel of superiority just radiating off on him. Hair even blacker than his own fell into the teen's coal black calculating eyes. Pale skin glowed in the sun with no marks marring its beauty. A smirk of amusement graced the teen's face as well as letting a fang rest on top of his lower lip and clawed hands were crossed in front of him. Pointed ears and a beautiful tail, the same color of his hair, told everyone that this was not a human, like they thought, but a demon. The only thing that suggested that the demon wasn't from Makai, like other demons, was the shinobi clothes that he wore with the symbol of the Uchiha Clan on the back.

"What's wrong brother? Surprised? Scared?" the demon asked as his tail swayed back and forth behind him in pleasure of seeing his brother so scared. When Itachi didn't answer his question, but continued to stare at him, a smirk that sent chills down everyone's spins formed on his lips. "You should be."

With that Sasuke disappeared in a furry of speed.

* * *

"_SASUKE_!" surprised voices throughout the room for the Three Realms Team's guests. 

"Go Sasuke, you can beat that bastard," Botan cheered at the same time as Yukina and Keiko looked at her, can't believing her actions.

"I was wondering when he was going to reveal himself," the teenage Koenma pondered out loud gaining the Konoha's group attention. Noticing that the group was looking at him in shock, Koenma quickly explained to them that this was another thing he knew, but couldn't tell them. They would have to ask Sasuke himself what was going on and he couldn't tell them where he was or where the others were either. When they finally quit breathing down his neck, he settled himself back down and continued to try and watch the tournament. However, he was drawn into a memory of just resent times.

Flashback

After the group of demons and shinobis had untangled themselves and other things went by a thought suddenly struck Koenma. Remembering the promise he made to the two loyal departed spirits of the dead, he looked to the two young human shinobis. Clearing his throat he got the others attention and wondered what they would do when they do when they found out. Pushing that thought to the side, Koenma pushed a little button on his desk before turn towards the awaiting group.

"Sasuke, Sakura," Koenma said formally addressing the two, "I made a promise to a few people and I actually never thought that this would happen but it did, so I'm going to keep my promise."

With that said the doors to his office flung open and two people made their way into the room. The first was a tall man with green eyes and brown hair. He was extremely tan and wore shinobi clothes, yet he had pointed ears and no pupils. Next to him was a woman with jet black hair and coal back eyes. The woman looked small next to the man but she was almost as tall as Kakashi and wore the same exact outfit as Kakashi, but without the mask, vest, and slanted hitai-ate and the symbol for a fan done in red and white was on the back of her shirt. She looked like a human to, if it wasn't for the fangs in her mouth, claw like nails, pointed ears, and the tail twitching behind her.

"SAKURA!" the man screamed when he saw her. Running over to her he scooped her up into a giant bear hug.

"Dad!" Sakura gasped out.

"Mom!" Sasuke asked surprised and when she nodded her head confirming his question. Launching himself at the women, he too gave her a giant bear and snuggled into her arms. "Mom, I missed you so much."

"I know. I know," Sasuke's mother said soothing the boy in her arms as she petted his hair. "I've missed you too."

"Umm not to be rude or anything, but how are they your children you two are a Darkness Wolf Demon and a…Nature Spirit, if I'm correct, and both of them are humans?" Yusuke asked bluntly.

"Actually that's what we're here for," said Sakura's dad as he set Sakura down on the group. "But to understand it you must know the whole story. You see Kyuubi no Kitsune entrusted us to take care of his daughter and to do that we had to go into hiding in a human village, which required us to seal the princess's demon powers and looks, as well as our own, to pass for a human. When we were in the village, which was a whole different than what she was use to, we did everything in our power to keep the princess safe and happy there."

"She was quite happy when we introduced her to a young boy by the name of Arashi Kazama," Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, said with a fond smile on her face and her arm wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders. "She soon forgot that we were only there to keep her safe and not to live, but we didn't care as long as she was happy we wouldn't break those two up. However, we were lonely ourselves and kept that fact hidden form the princess as best as possible, but she found out anyway. She soon set Jinenji up with a nice human girl and me with a man that had recently lost his wife and needed help carrying for his son."

"So that's why Sasuke smells different from Itachi," Naruto said softly to himself, but everyone still caught it. Detecting that everyone was looking at him, Naruto gave a small blush and looked down at the ground with his hair coving his eyes and his ears dropped down. "Sorry."

Chuckling Mikoto shock her head, "It's alright. But, yes, that is why they don't smell alike, their half-brothers."

"Getting back to the story," said Jinenji, clearing his throat and having the attention focused on him. "Soon I got married followed by Mikoto and after her, the little princess. Each of us having our own children and binding their demon side, or in my case Nature Spirit side. We were actually there when the princess was having the baby, but not in the same room since we weren't family. By the time we got to see her, her kit had already had its demon side sealed and Arashi had taken him to seal Kyuubi into. We were going to stop him, but the princess needed us and we stayed with her until she died. After that we ran as fast as we could to stop Arashi, but it was too late." Sighing at the memory, Jinenji forced himself to go on. "After that we vowed to protect the princess's kit with our lives."

"But we had to do it from afar so that we wouldn't attract attention to ourselves. The rest you all already know," Mikoto said with a forced smile. Then a real smile crossed her face. "However, that's not why we're here. We're here to release the seals to let our children's true power out."

From then on out everything went by like a blur as they all tried to get ready for the unsealing ceremony and talking while doing so. When they were finally ready the only thing that was worth remembering was the bright flashes of before as the seals were released that came from underneath the two.

End Flashback

Coming back into focus of his surroundings, Koenma saw that Sasuke was busy fighting his half-brother, while it seemed like Yoko Kurama and Banka, along with the now free little fox, had figured out what was really going on and were sitting down in the middle of the ring talking with each other happily, not the least bit bothered by the fighting going on around them.

* * *

Jumping out of the way of Itachi's wildly thrown punch, Sasuke sent a punch of his own at his chest, but at the last second Itachi threw up his hands in a crossed fashion in front of his chest to block the on coming punch. Still the force of the punch sent the older Uchiha skidding back. Regaining his bearings, Itachi charged at Sasuke and set a kick towards his head. Seeing the kick heading towards him the young wolf demon used his right hand to grab it right before it made contacted with his head. Smirking, Sasuke grabbed the leg with both hands and started to swing the Akatsuki member around by his leg before letting him go and watching him soar over the top of the kitsunes' heads. 

Feeling a breeze over head Banka turned toward Yoko Kurama with the little kit sleeping in his lap. "Nice weather we're having isn't it?"

"I would have to agree," the Silver Kitsune said nodding his head in agreement as another breeze blew as the same body soared over their heads for the fifth time. Looking down at the fox in his lap he scratched its ear and smiled when the fox gave out a low purr. "And I think Kit thinks so too."

"You've really trained that fox well for a normal fox," commented Banka as a flaming ball of fire passed inches form their heads.

"You'd be surprised," Yoko Kurama said cryptically.

Holding a kunai up to his brother beaten and battered body's neck, Sasuke had an indescribable look on is face. His breathing was barely abnormal and had barely any blood from his own wounds on him. Though the ones he did have hurt like hell since his salty sweat ran down his boy. Itachi, on the other hand, was breathing raged and blood was everywhere. Looking Sasuke straight in the eye, a silent conversation between the two went on. It only ended when Sasuke cut his brother's throat open and Itachi fell backwards with a smile on his face for the first time since he killed his family.

"WINNER BY TWO DEATHS! THREE REALMS TEAM! NEXT MATCH THREE REALMS TEAM VS. THE SOUND TEAM!"

* * *

I would like to thank **NarutoNineTails** again for the characters that, they really came in handy. Also I would like to thank my new beta for getting this back to me so quickly, thank you **Sufinkusu.**

With so little review my insperation is dieing down, but I will go on for the ones that do give me review. However my chapters will becoming out slower... STILL Thank all of you who do review and give comments, it gives me ideas and helps my writting get better. Thank you loyal readers.

Shi no Tenshi


	11. Nature Spirit

D-Claimer: If you don't know it now you're really pathetic.

* * *

After the ring had been cleared of the two bodies, and the ice left alone, for some strange reason, the Sound Team made their way into the coliseum; not even giving the Three Realms Team time to rest, as the Sound Team insisted on starting right away. It was quickly agreed that there would be three fights with two one on one fights, and one two on two fights. The only reason that all of the fights were two on two was because the Sound Team was one of the teams with only five members and they had already lost one member in the preliminary rounds. Also it was decided that the loser of the fights would get to pick who they were going to fight in the next round. 

The first fight was between Yusuke, so the others had time to rest, and a human named Honta Arigo. The guy was medium height with brown hair that was tied in a horsetail at the nape of his neck and his eyes were violet with a mixture of grey in them. From what could be made out of the guy's form, from underneath his clothes, was a skinny, no muscles what so ever, man. The clothes he wore were neither demon nor shinobi clothes with protection on it, but a shirt five sizes to big nor pants that were stretched to their limit without tearing.

The two stepped into the ring without a care in the world, Yusuke thinking how easy it would be to beat the guy. Not even bothering to get into a fighting position, Yusuke stood open with his hands behind his head looking up into the sky in the middle of the ring. Honta on the other hand was a bit confused why his opponent wasn't getting ready to fight, because let's just say he wasn't the sharpest kunai in the batch, and watched his opponent with wonder.

"BEGIN," Juri yelled and ran from her position from in between the two, yet the two didn't even move at all. They just stood there each looking at their own little things and not attacking the other. After waiting, and much yelling from the crowd, Honta moved forward on the slippery ice cautiously.When he was right next to the Demon Lord that was currently looking up into the sky without a care, he tapped him on the shoulder.

Feeling something tapping his shoulder Yusuke looked from his cloud gazing and to the man in front of him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" asked Yusuke casually.

"Um, I was just wondering, do you know that the fight has already begun?" Honta asked not understanding the guy's carefree nature in the battle. Was there something wrong with him in the head?

"Yeah and your point is?" Yusuke asked drawing his words out in a laze fashion.

"Shouldn't, you know," at the other's raised eyebrow Honta continued, "We fight?"

"What would be the point? It's not like it would be a challenge anyways. I'm only here to buy time for my teammates to gain some rest," the hanyou demon lord explained it to the human as best he could.

Honta drew his brows together trying to think and after a few seconds something in his head clicked. "Are you insulting me?" he asked in a curious voice.

"Finally he gets it," the demon hanyou said dryly. "You want a prize or something like that? Here have this," as he said that, mockingly, he threw a hand full of grain or rice or something at the human, but it just bounced off of him and fell onto the ice covered ring. Now Honta was a very level head person, as much as the next, but it only lasted so long when provoked. Giving into his anger, Honta threw a punch at Yusuke's head, only to have it caught in one of Yusuke's own hands.

"Hmm, that was a great punch if it would have connected…it would give me an itching feeling," Yusuke taunted. Growling in anger Honta pulled his arm back and tried to kick the cocky demon's side. This time his attack connected with force, but Yusuke just stood there yawning like nothing had happened. Noticing that the human was annoyed Yusuke smirked and asked as innocently as he could, which wasn't innocent at all, "Oh was that supposed to hurt?"

The fight progressed in much of the same matter with Honta throwing attack after attack and Yusuke mocking him. Nothing had changed since the beginning of the little game they were playing with one other, except the fact that they had moved around the whole ring and Honta kept slipping on the ice. It was actually very amusing to watch in the viewers' point of view. Hell, some of them had fallen off of their chairs form laughing so much, since thehuman seemed to be an idiot and had to have Yusuke explain some of theinsults to him. It looked like Honta had finally had enough and stopped chasing after the dodging demon lord.

"You want to see weak! I'll show you weak!" with that Honta started to concentrate as hard as he could, still nothing happened.

"So you _can_ think," Yusuke said sarcastically as he watched the human concentrate. Then slowly, but surely something seemed to change about him. His clothes slowly got less loose and his body started to expand. Honta keep on growing and growing until he was sevenmeters tall and his clothes barely fit him. "Holy shit."

Grinning Honta did the first thing that came to mind, which was to win the match by any means necessary. When Yusuke found out his methods of winning, first hand, he was not happy about Honta's methods of winning at all. Which happened to be pinning him down, and sitting on him while Juri counted down.

"7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0 and the winner is Honta of the Sound Team," Juri announced.

* * *

"That was quite an interesting match, _Lord Yusuke_, but your opponent really _squashed_ you," Yoko Kurama said as he comforted his friend and made fun of him at the same time. 

"Ha-ha, very fun fox, now whose turn is it?" Yusuke asked annoyed with the outcome of the fight and wanted to put it behind him as fast as he could. The member of the team wearing the brown cloak stepped forward and onto the ring giving no time for a discussion. "Okay, guess he's going then. Wonder who he will choose to fight since we lost?"

As if hearing his question the figure pointed to the only demon on the team. A female demon that looked to be a cross between a bird and a human. The demon stood up on two feet like a human and had a human looking face, but that was it. Her arms were feather covered wings and she had big breasts covered by soft fluffy feathers. Her hair and feathers were all a dull green and bright yellows and her eyes were all black without any other colors that  
could be seen. If Yusuke remembered correctly, her name was Seta Yunun, a common kind of bird demon in Makai's forests and jungles.

"Begin," Juri yelled as soon as the bird demon walked into the ring.

"You made the wrong choice picking me to fight one on one with. If you had one of your pathetic teammates help you; there might have beena chance at winning," Seta said.

"Are we going to start or do you just like the sound of your own voice?" a cold voice deprived of all emotions asked. "Because it's really annoying and getting on my nerves."

"Why you little brat…I'll show you not to mock me," Seta said. Taking in a deep breathe of air, the bird demon let out a long screech, so high pitch that it caused a sonic wave of destruction heading right for the cloaked figure. The attack hit head on, but the cloak figure just stood there as if it didn't affect him at all. The only effect that it had on him was that his cloak was thrown off and landed outside the ring.

* * *

Inside our favorite room another shock wave hit, but there was sure to be others; after all, if they reacted this way to Sasuke and the one that was just revealed, which they recognized. 

"_GAARA_!"

* * *

"Are you finished?" Gaara asked. When he didn't get an answer he just shrugged his shoulders and went on. "Well if you are then let me show you my attack." 

With a wave of his hand a vast wave of sand formed behind him without any words and when he made a gesture with the same hand towards Seta; the wave came crashing down on the ring. When the sand had finally stopped moving only Gaara was seem standing on a mound of sand that covered the whole ring. Looking around her, Juri saw that Seta was no where insight and gave the victory to the Three Realms Team. Gaara shrugged his shoulders and exited the ring calmly going towards his friends and teammates.

"So far we have one win for the Sound Team and one win for the Three Realms Team. The next match will determine who will move on to be the semi-finalist," Koto said excitedly as her tail swayed behind her. "It seems that the Sound's only remaining fighters are Orochimaru and Kabuto, who will they pick to fight?"

"Will they pick Yoko Kurama? Or that sand demon that just showed us his amazing powers?" Juri commented.

Orochimaru and Kabuto, who were already on top of the sand covered arena, seemed to analyze each of the other teams' member contemplating on the best choice to insure their victory. They had seen the Silver Kitsune's power and thought best that he was not one of the fighters, as well as the Demon Lord; he might have been defeated, but he hadn't taken the fight seriously either. If the Lord thought they were powerful, and they had to win to move on, he would fight with all of his power. For a moment they flirted with the idea of fighting demon Sasuke, but he had killed his brother and still looked ready to go. That left them with Gaara and the green cloaked fighter.

"We choose Green-guy and…" Kabuto said pointing to the fighter first and then pointed to Sasuke, who was holding the sleeping fox, "the fox."

Glaring and growling at them, Sasuke handed the fox over to the green fighter. The little fox happily jumped onto the fighter's soldier, once he was woken up from his little nap, and nuzzled the hood of the person's cloak. The two then made their way into the arena and waited for the fight to begin. Once in front of the two, Kabuto took the liberty of humiliating the fighter as much as he could.

"Bet you wear that cloak to keep people from knowing how weak of a man you truly are," Kabuto said to the fighter, even though he knew it could be a demon under there. Though he didn't think it was a demon for the reason that if it was Sasuke and Gaara under the first two cloak fighters, he figured that the third one must be _Naruto_. Which was the reason why he was taunting the person because he knew Naruto was rash when he was angry that if someone insulted him, especially when it was his ability as a ninja. Much to his displeasure, Kabuto saw that he didn't get the rise out of the fighter like he was expecting.

"If you have a problem with me wearing a cloak, just say so instead of making a fool of yourself thinking you know something you have no clue about," a female voice floated through out the ring like a leaf on the wind. Hearing the voice of a female, Kabuto had the decency to blush at calling her a man, but it was soon replaced with a shock expression as the figure pulled her hood down to reveal the only pink haired ninja within Konoha's gates. However, the girl in front of his seemed more confident than the other pink haired ninja and he was sure that the other Sakura didn't have pointed ears or wouldn't have let her hair have leaves in it.

"Who are you? You can't be that little pink haired bitch from Konoha," Orochimaru said with narrowed eyes as he analyzed the girl in front of him. She seemed more, he didn't know how escribe it, but the only word that came to mind was natural.

"Well you would be sadly mistaken then, but you are right in a way. I'm not the same, let's just say I'm more connected with _nature_ now than I ever was," Sakura said calmly.

"Well let's see how much you're connected with _nature_; we'll help you out with this," sneered Orochimaru starting to perform a long set of hand seals, but when he was half way through themomething happened. All the chakra he had brought forth for the attack was suddenly drained away from him and the sand underneath him started to rumble. The rumbling stop just as quickly as it had began. Suddenly vines and small trees shot through the sand and rapidly grew into fully matured trees so thick and tall, they looked to be from the Forest of Death.

As the trees and other plants started to grow rapidly, Sakura hastily ditched her cloak and hid in the growing foliage. Unlike the boys who had keep their clothes, she had changed her clothes to match the 'new' her. She had trained with her father to get used to the her new powers and learned about her heritage, as Sasuke did with his mother, adopting some of her heritage's customs. Like most Spirits, who wore little to no clothes because they were Spirits, her clothes showed that she was a Spirit too. She wore no shoes or sandals, yet her feet didn't hurt at all. Covering her breasts was a ragged cherry oak colored halter top that stopped at her midriff and a dark oak colored loin cloth that went down just below her thighs. Finally, on her back was a beautiful carved bow and arrow set made out of wood from Pine tree and feathers from a falcon.

* * *

They saw it coming this time, and they had time to prepare for the assault, yet they still weren't prepared fully for what come. 

"_SAKURA_!"

"_BIG-FOREHEAD_!"

"_SAKURA-CHAN_!"

Koenma's ears were still ring from the out burst. Oh, why did he agree to come and watch the tournament with such loud people? Oh yeah, now he remembered; he promised Naruto to watch over them for him, while the tournament was going on, so nothing bad would happen to him. Like anything would happen to them in the middle of the tournament, the only way Gaki could get to become the new Demon King was to defeat the current Demon King or in this case Demon Prince. "There goes my hearing," Koenma said under his breath as he continued to watch as the odd human made hand seals, but stop midway as trees and other plants started to grow rapidly, blocking the whole crowds view. Frowning at seeing such an unexplainable event that shouldn't have happened justhappen, sent Koenma deep in thought before he finally figured it out. Smirking, Koenma couldn't believe that the whole team had gotten in on this. It was such an elaborate scheme and he didn't even notice them planning it, or if he did they made it look like it had nothing to do with one another. "Smart, very smart."

"What is?" Iruka asked when he heard Koenma talking to himself and since he couldn't see anything, he might as well learn what he was talking about.

"The way the whole team set this up, it's like they knew who they were going to battle and how the battles would turn out before hand," the Prince of Spirit World clarified. Still, no one seemed to know what he was talking about or hadn't put it together just yet.

"What do you mean?" Konohamura Corps asked all together letting their curiosity get to them. "What did they do?"

"They set up the arena to grow those trees and plants," Botan said cutting off Koenma, who was about to answer them. "As you saw, Sasuke and Gaara have become demons, which they will explain to you 'cause it's not my place to, and Sakura has done the same thing, in a way, but she's not a demon at all. The girl is actually a Nature Spirit."

"I've heard of them. They're human like spirits that are the essence of the area or thing that they are meant to protect as its guardian. They virtually have no powers, but they have a bond with what they protect. That bond helps them guard over what they must protect. So if Sakura is a Nature Spirit plants and animals will help her in anyway they can, but she couldn't make those plants grow like that, since she has no control over them," Chouji educated the group as he filled another plate up with food. When he turned around he saw that the whole group was looking at him with bugged eyes, startling him somewhat. "What?"

"We're just surprised that you know all of this," his sensei told the big boned boy. "But exactly how do you know all of this?"

"I wrote an essay on it for a contest because the grand prize was a years supply of chips," Chouji told everyone as he sat down in his seat and began eating his newly filled plate of food. Most of the group thought that they would have fallen over anime style, if this was an anime, when they heard his answer.

"Then who created the trees?" Konohamura asked, still confused. "It couldn't have been the freaky snake dude, because he would be giving her the advantage and he wants to win."

"It was actually him, in a sense. His chakra was drained by the plants themselves and used to grow rapidly," Koenma explained to them trying to see anything from the fight inside of the thick forest, but to no avail. "You remember the stuff that Yusuke threw at the one guy?" the others nodded their head and Koenma continued, "Well, those things were actually seeds that absorbs energy to grow fast, Yoko Kurama, the fox demon, must have given them to him. Then with the sand that Gaara used to cover his opponent with and the ice from before acted as the soil would for the demonic energy flowing though them to help increase the growth of the plants."

* * *

Inside the forest that was once an arena, everything was quiet and calm, but that was the problem. Nothing was making a noise and everything seemed to be the same, do to the blades of grass that had formed on the ground. Everything, in his opinion, sucked. Why couldn't that damn girl be an amateur, like he thought she was, and slip up? But no, the damn girl was very well hidden. He had been tracking her, or at least trying to, but could find a trace of her, for over two hours judging by the light coming through the dense foliage. 

The bushes to his right started to rustle and Kabuto was on instant alert with his hands glowing green. The bushes continued to rustle until the small fox trotted out of them. Seeing the fox he let his guard down and the green glow faded away from his hands. A smile formed on his lips as he reached into his scroll pouch and pulled out a small hand full of red powder. Holding his hand flat in front of his face, Kabuto blew the red powder towards the fox and watched in satisfaction as the powder covered the fox. At first the fox shook its body trying to get the powder off of him and gave a little fox sneeze. Finally the fox seemed to accept it and looked at Kabuto with trusting eyes.

"Come here kitsune, come to your master," Kabuto said in a firm voice. The small fox made his way over to Kabuto and lay down in front of him in a submissive manor. "Good kitsune. Now, as your master, I order you to find the girl."

The fox slowly got up and started to sniff the ground. Finding the scent of the girl, the fox started to run east with Kabuto easily keeping up with the fox's strides at only a walking pace. The fox unexpectedly stopped without any warning and sniffed the ground again, as if he had lost the scent. Walking in circles as he sniffed the ground, Kabuto growled inpatient for the fox to hurry up. Coming to the trees the fox gave a yelp and started to scratch at the tree. Understanding what the fox was trying to do and looked up only to have to dodge an arrow flying towards him.Regaining his awareness and trying to sense where the arrow came from and the person who shot it, Kabuto came up with nothing. Crouching as low to the ground as possible, so he wouldn't get hit, he channeled his mind to focus on listening for his enemy. Still he could not find a thing and it was frustrating him to no end. Looking around him again, Kabuto spotted the small fox running right at him. Before he had time to command him the fox jumped up into the air and caught an incoming arrow in his mouth.

"Kitsune don't do that again unless I command it," Kabuto scolded the fox instead of thanking him for saving his life. Hearing a dull thud behind him as he spoke, Kabuto had to grin expecting what the girl was going to say next.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura asked in a deadly calm voice as she pried one of her arrows out of the ground.

"Nothing really, just used him as a test subject for one of my concoctions," Kabuto said knowing who he was without a second thought. Standing up to his full height, he turned and faced the pick haired blossom with a smirk playing on his lips. "A powder that messes with the central nerves of the brain, making the person that comes in contact with it easily influenced, like your little fox here. I told him I was his master and now he obeys my every command."

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura glared at Kabuto with immense hatred before a smirk of her own formed on her lips. "Who ever said I was talking to _you_? Kit, do what you do best and show this loser how unpredictable you really are."

A sharp yip from behind Kabuto turned into a roar as a burst of heat washed over his back. Slowly he turned around to see the fox had grown to the size of a large tiger and had two tails now instead of one. One of the tails was wrapped in fire and the other had a dark purple almost black glow wrapped around it. Most importantly the trusting look he had once towards Kabuto in his eyes were now gone and replaced by an inner fire of hatred. The fox also looked very hungry.

"What the _fuck_?" cursed Kabuto not comprehending that the foxes' once normal feeling of every normal fox was still the same. "What is he? He's not normal!"

'No duh, I'm a demon,' a voice said, yet it wasn't said out loud but inside of his head. 'And you are a real idiot. Thinking that a simple little powder could harm me, do you even know that this tournament is way out of your league?'

Panicking Kabuto rapidly formed three simple hand seals and smirked in confidence as he signaled his master to the area he was in. when he was finished with the signal that he thought the other two didn't understand, he tried to distract them.

"So what you're a demon, big deal. You probably used up all of your chakra hiding yourself in that tiny form for over the two hours we have been here and even before the tournament started. Now all you are is a sitting duck, along with the bitch here, since she used all her chakra growing all these plants," Kabuto taunted, his confidence coming back full force and then some. "And here's a little warning. Orochimaru-sama is already hidden out there ready to attack at any given time since I signaled him to our presences."

'You would be very correct if not of a few little minor details,' the fox's voice said inside of his head. 'First off demons don't use chakra; we use something much more effective. Secondly, Sakura didn't grow these plants; your Orochimaru-_sama_ did so unintentionally. Thirdly, not even twenty minutes have passed since the beginning of the round, you were just caught in a simple illusion and finally…'

"Orochimaru is dead," Sakura said out loud holding up a Sound hitai-ate.

* * *

A noise that sounded like a wolf or some other predator roaring was heard all throughout the coliseum after twenty minutes off not being able to see anything that went on in the ring before all fell silent again. Not even five minutes later the Nature Spirit, and the small fox carried in her arms emerged from the dense foliage. Jumping out of the ring she walked over to the judges table and dropped two Sound hitai-ate onto the table. 

"You wont be able to find their bodies in there, they've been…disposed of," with that she walked toward her group. When she was back with her group, and close enough, the small fox happily jumped into the Darkness Wolf Demon's awaiting arms and licked him on the face affectionately. As all of this was going on, the judges had a debate among themselves and whispered into Koto's ear their decision of the winners of the round, since it was rather unorthodox.

"Well it seems that the judges have all agree that the Three Realms Team will move on to the next r-" Koto was cut off as the coliseum shook and a bunch of the demon crowd was killed instantly. A section of the round coliseum was missing and everyone was in a panic as someone attacked the crowd for no reason.

* * *

I think this is one of my worst chapters...Oh well, I still like it and to put even more of a twist on it, I had someone attack. Come on, did you really think that I would have just a tournament for the Crown of Demon World? That would have been so predictable. Just hope you guy all like my chapter and thanks for being loyal readers of my first multi-chapter fanfiction. 

Also this chapeter is dedicated to my beta **Sufinkusu**, cause it's **Sufinkusu** birthday today and has done such a wonderful job of correcting my story. Happy Birthday **Sufinkusu** and thank you.

Shi no Tenshi


	12. Attack at the Tournament

D-Claimer: Nope

* * *

The coliseum shook yet again as another portion of the crowd was blown to bits, blood and ligaments flying every which way. Not caring about the torn body parts flying everywhere, the crowd broke into chaos.Humans and demons alike started to shout and scream in fright as they all tried running to the nearest next. In all their hast many of the slower and weaker beings either got attacked by enemy Shadow Spirits, that had ran through the newly formed entrances, or trampled to death. 

Through all of the confusion and chaos, many of the weaker fighters had disappeared into the crowd to get away from the threat, while the some of the others started to battle off the Shadow Spirits. The other fighters helped get the crowd out of the coliseum and into safety. Some of the judges had started to help, too. However there was one team that didn't even try to help out or run. They just stood impassively in front of one of the entrances, not letting anyone through.

The team, not surprisingly, was Gaki's Team. Well, what was left of Gaki's Team. It would seem that two of the demons on the team went to go help the crowd and were killed. By their own teammates. The only demons still alive were Tatsu Brumko, a man in a cloak, and a male demon. The male demon didn't look like much, but looks are almost, if not always, deceiving. He looked like a scrawny human and would be considered one too, if he didn't have purple skin and no ears at all. His name was, Nazak Moki, a psychic demon that only wore a, way too big of a, shirt for him. In the middle of the two demons was the last and final member of Gaki's Team was Gaki himself. The hood of his cloak had long since fallen down in all the madness, showing his face. The guy wasn't a real looker, but he wasn't ugly either; he had long dull grey hair that went down to the middle of his back. His eyes were, not surprisingly, snake-like and yellow which were looking for something in all of the chaos.

"Fools," Tatsu spook up, "all of them. Don't they realize that they are demons and can take care of these little pests?"

"Fear and chaos all around will bring out the best in one or the worst in one," Nazak spook cryptically and Tatsu just glared at her teammate.

"Could you for once in your life speak like any normal demon?" the fiery beauty growled out.

"Shut up," Gaki spoke suddenly, gaining his followers attention. The two looked at their leader, and hopefully soon to be King, when they both saw the anger displayed on his features both felt a chill travel up their spines. Following the direction to where Gaki was looking, the duo saw that he was looking at the Three Realms Team finishing of another one of the Shadow Spirits, which they had sent in a distraction, to find the prince.

"The whelp hasn't even gained a new tail in the two moths he has trained none stop," Gaki said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

As soon as the attack hit the coliseum, the Spirit Prince had been on high alert. Since he promised to keep everyone safe, he quickly gathered the group up and had Botan make a portal to outside of the coliseum. That was the plan, until Botan informed him that for some reason she couldn't make any portals at all. That sent the Spirit World's Prince into an even bigger fright, thinking what would happen to him if he had a Nature Spirit, a Darkness Wolf, a Scarecrow, a Baka, a Forbidden Child, a Demon Lord, and a Demon Prince all breathing down his neck for letting anything to happen to their friends and family. 

So in conclusion he had to risk his own life to get them out of there. If he didn't, his life would be a living hell, literally. That's why at the moment he was running in front of the group, leading the group to the nearest exit, as fast as his teenage legs could carry him. Turning corners and running through corridors the group seemed to take for ever in trying to find the exit.

"Are you sure you know where we're going Koenma-sama?" Botan called form behind him as they all continued running.

"Do you doubt my judgment?" was his reply in between raged intakes of air.

"No sir, it's jus-" though the grim reaper was cut off.

"Shadow Spirits!" Koenma yelped as he stopped dead in his tracks and the others almost ran into him from the sudden stop. The two Shadow Spirits stood in front of them guarding a door that clearly had 'EXIT' written above it. Turning around the group went to run in the direction they had just come from, but it was closed off by four more Shadow Spirits coming towards them slowly, as if they were stalking them as their prey.

"Shit," was the only thing that was heard throughout the whole corridor. Once the final syllable rung off the walls, the six shadows made for their prey, with an amazing jump towards them ready to devour them. As the Shadows were right on top of them an orange see through dog looking animal tackled two of the shadows down out of mid air and another two orange dogs hand taken care of the other Shadow Spirits. The orange dogs then bit down of the scarfs of the Shadow Spirit's neck causing them to burst into a bright light. Once the light died down and the group could see properly once again, most of them, the shinobi part, was greeted with a very odd sight.

"Yo," Kakashi said casually as he walked towards the group as if he had only seen them just yesterday and hadn't been missing for two months. Strangely, Kakashi wasn't wearing his jounin vest, but something very similar. The vest was as black as night and was the same design as the jounin vest, but the only visible difference was that Konoha's symbol was on the right side of his chest and there wasn't a spiral on the back of the vest. However, there was a giant looking red paw print with 'Copycat Kakashi of the Imperial Guard' arched above the paw print in white.

"Where the HELL have you been Kakashi?" Koenma screamed in frustration, the anxiety of the situation still upon him. "We could've been killed and all you have to say for yourself is 'yo'?"

"Calm down Baby, and let's get going, the little princeling thought that something like this would happen and ordered me to help evacuate the coliseum," Kakashi said calmly as if it wasn't a big deal. Koenma was fuming at the baby comment and didn't notice Kakashi and the others start to make their way down stairs. He was almost left behind if it weren't for the orange dogs that brushed up against him as they followed the group.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Koenma exclaimed as he ran to catch up with the group.

Running down the stairs following Kakashi, the group soon came to a door and found themselves outside of the coliseum. Once outside Kakashi lead them into the crowd that was forming in the clearing around the coliseum, since demons and humans alike had no idea what to do, except for a select few. Coming to a group of demons that were all relaxed, but suddenly tensed up and the shinobis of the group wondered what was going on, but didn't ask.

"General Hatake!" the group said coming to attention.

"At ease," Kakashi said automatically as the demons relaxed, but Kakashi went straight to business before they could fully come to ease. "Rinku, you and your group make sure everyone's out of the coliseum, who isn't fighting,

before, Touya seals all the entrances and exits with his ice. Also, Rinku, take Chi Dogs with you to help out if anything should go wrong and Shishiwakamaru, you need to calm down these demons and humans alike. We don't need anymore fighting than what is already going on, got that?"

"Yes Sir," the group said saluting Kakashi before heading out and to do their given task. After they were gone Kakashi turn to face the shinobis, only to be bombarded with questions from all sides about what was going on and where the hell he had been.

"Where have you been?"

"What happened to you and the others?"

"What they hell is going on?"

"Where's Naruto?"

"Why are the others demons?"

"What are those dog things?"

"Who were those demons that were calling you general?"

"Why were they calling you general?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Tsunade effectively quieting the rest of the group at the shear emotion put into the yell. Walking forward the Godaime used her amazing strength to hoist Kakashi up by the collar of his shirt. Looking the scarecrow in the eye with an undetermined look, as if she couldn't decide to be mad at him or happy that he was alright which meant that Naruto was fine too, and all but took her pent up emotions out on him. "Now, Hatake-san why don't you tell me where the hell you've been for the last three months."

"Love to Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with is usual cheerful voice and curved eye, "but I can't."

The Hokage's grip on the copy-cat ninja tightened to a point that no mere human could stand, but Kakashi didn't seem to be affected by it and was still grinning.

"You can't?" the Hokage said angrily, "Or you won't?"

"Both," the scarecrow said condemning his life to the wroth of an angry woman. However, before the Hokage was about to seriously hurt the ninja, he stopped her with a few simple words. "Though I can tell you other tidbits of information that you'll find very interesting."

"And what would that be?" the Hokage asked releasing her hold on the scarecrow.

"How about the reason why we are participating in the tournament and what happened to the others?" Kakashi asked causally as he straightened out his uniform. When the others looked at him curiously and the copy-cat nin just took his sweet time in answering them "Did you know that Itachi and Sasuke were only half-brothers?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Kiba yelled finally letting his impatience get to him.

"Everything," Kakashi said getting serious all of a sudden, "it would seem that Sasuke's mother and Sakura's father were sent to Konoha to look after the heir to the Demon King. The Kyuubi no Kitsune's daughter, which is why we are in this tournament. We're in this tournament because the duties of Sasuke's and Sakura's parents have been passed down to them. They now have to take up the duty of protecting Makai's rightful ruler and it would seem that they are from prestigious noble clans in the Demon Realm, as well as the heirs of the clans. Quite interesting, isn't it?"

"But if the Kyuubi's daughter was in Konoha, then why did he attack us?" Jiraiya asked as he easily followed his former student's student and what he was saying as the others were somewhat confused about the whole situation.

"Can't answer that under the direct orders of the Demon King's Heir," Kakashi said sharply, to make a point that was were the discussion should end, but it wasn't quite clear to some of the Jounins. It would seem that the only other Konoha citizen, civilian or shinobi, that came to the tournament and got in, had saw that group of Konoha Shinobis and decided to join them. This citizen, a shinobi, had heard that one of his fellow shinobis had taken orders for a demon and was fuming. He thought that all demons were horrible rotten creatures that should be killed and was one of the people who took pleasure in berating and hurting the 'Kyuubi-Brat' at every chance he could get.

"So you're betraying our village, our Hokage, to help those damn demons?" the angry ninja asked.

"No I'm not, I'm keeping my promise to the Hokage that I've long since put off," Kakashi told the shinobi in front of him.

"Tsunade-hime just all but ordered you to tell her and you say your keeping a promise to her? That's a load of bullshit!" the Konoha shinobi told Kakashi.

"I'm not talking about the Godaime Hokage that I made a promise to, but the Yondaime Hokage," Kakashi said with narrowed eyes. "I made a promise to look after something very important to him and I am."

"What were you suppose to protect?" Iruka asked, but before Kakashi could answer a giant bombing noise roared across the whole area and the sky turned to a nasty black storm like cover.

"Oh, SHIT!" Kakashi said with wide eyes.

* * *

The whole area was barren and there wasn't another innocent bystander in theway, causing the fight to be kicked up a notch or five. By that time all the Shadow Demons were destroyed, but lesser demons had come out and started to fight the contestants of the tournament. Throughout all the chaos and destruction a few of the fighters found themselves facing Gaki's team. Sasuke was up against Tatsu, Sakura and Gaara up against Nazak, Yusuke, Fujin, and Raijin were up against a class S demon that had appeared during the chaos, and Yoko Kurama, Banka, and the little kitsune up against Gaki himself. 

"Who the hell would bring an S class demon into the human world without a brain?" Yusuke cursed in his demon form as he dodged another attack aimed at him. The demon didn't have any Spirit Energy for crying out loud! All the beast was doing was trying to punch him and the others into the ground with its fist. The worst part about it was that, the DAMN thing keep going after only him! It didn't help that the demon was about as all as a two story building and looked like a baby. "Get this thing away from me!" Yusuke yelled at his fellow Demon Lords who were rolling on the floor laughing at him. "I don't even like babies!"

That did it. The Water Sprite Demon, heard the comment, sat down on its bottom and started to cry! Tears formed around the baby's eyes and started to fall down like really big rain drops and the longer the baby seemed to cry the darker the clouds above them got. When the clouds came in, none of the fighters knew being so busy fighting the lesser demons. When the baby's tears started to fall faster than before, the baby fell on to its back with a loud boom and started to throw a temper tantrum, as if it understood what Yusuke had just said.

"Now you've done it, Yusuke," Fujin commented.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara weren't having such a lovely time either. For one thing Nazak talked in riddles and really weirdly that they couldn't understand what the hell he was saying. Secondly, everything they threw at him he stopped, which was getting Gaara really angry and Sakura annoyed. 

"Gaara watch out!" the cherry blossom warned her fighting partner as a tree was thrown towards him. With his partners warning, Gaara had enough time to form a barrier of sand around his being and protect himself from the rather large tree that would've defiantly hurt him if it came in contact with him. Letting his barrier fall, the Sand Demon watched the Nature Spirit firing arrow after arrow at the demon in front of her with no luck what so ever of hitting him. So in to trying to defeat the demon in front of her Sakura didn't see the cluster of vast trees flying towards her from behind, but  
Gaara had.

Acting on its own, Gaara's body ran towards Sakura and dove at her. Covering her body with his and his body with a protective layer of sand, the trees fell on top of the duo, throwing dust and sand into the air. When the dust and sand cleared up, Nazak smirk at the mound of sand and trees that would have defiantly killed the two from the weight on top of them and if they were still alive, they would soon be dead form the lack of oxygen. Though it soon left his face when the sand started to slightly shake before blowing up and out all over the place, like a volcano, also throwing the trees every where. In the middle of it all stood Gaara, standing above Sakura, with a look of pure contempt on his face.

"How dare you try and hurt my mate," Gaara roared as Sakura looked at him with pure shock on her face. Since when had she become Gaara's mate? She had no idea what so ever.

* * *

Tatsu was getting very aggravated, which wasn't good for her complexion, and it was pissing her off. This…this…this demon…NO, this teen, wasn't falling under her charm like the other male fools would. It was the first time someone had ever done that, she could even get Gaki under her charm, but this boy, it didn't work. What was wrong? Was it something with her? Her looks? No, it couldn't be that. She looked to perfect, a goddess in many eyes. So what was wrong? How could this boy resisted her when so many others couldn't? 

Throughout all of her vain thoughts, Tatsu was battling the wolf with many problems. He keep landing hits on her and drawing blood and she barely had hit him twice, once drawing blood. It looked like she had been using her charms for too long, her fighting abilities had gone sour and lacking very much. She had been a fool for relying on her charm for so long that she forgot what she worked so hard to become. She used to be a great fighter, some said that she was on par with Lord Yusuke and when she found out about her charm, she abandoned her fighting skills for what? A charm that failed her when she most needed it. It failed her when she was so close to winning her love over without her charm and now Gaki would never love her for failing him.

Finally she had to ask,"How can you be immune to my charms? So many others have fallen for it before you, yet you don't. Please tell me, how you are not affected by it?"

"Because," the wolf said calmly as he kept on attacking, "because I fight for my precious people, I fight for the one that saved me from myself, I fight for the one I love and nothing will get in my way from completing that. People fall for your charms because they are weak minded, they don't know what they fight for or why, and they haven't felt true love like I have. That's why I'm not affected by your charms."

"I see," Tatsu said as a light had finally been turned on in her head that she hadn't known was there. "You fight for what you believe in so hard that you don't care about looks or charms, that's why you're not affected."

"That's right," Sasuke told his opponent, "and besides I'm gay and not really in to girls."

* * *

Yoko Kurama dodged another one of Gaki's attacks swearing up a storm. Banka had made an ice dome around them to keep other fighters form joining in on the fight and to keep Gaki from hurting anyone who wasn't involved in the fight. Though that wasn't what Yoko was cursing at, no he was cursing for the fact that Gaki was intentionally trying to make him mad and it was working quite well. 

"Where is the Prince?" Gaki growled out as he sent a wave of dark energy inside the doom that the three foxes jump away from.

"Kiss my ass, we'd never tell you where the heir is," Banka said as he threw a barge of ice draggers at the demon.

"I see, you're finally trying to save your friends for once Yoko," Gaki said innocently as Yoko flinched knowing exactly what was coming. "You didn't when Kyuubi was killed. You let me inject him with that poison as you stood at the sidelines watching in fear. He even took an attack meant for you before that and in return you let him die. You even let his only kit die. What are you going to let happen to his grandchild? Death? No, that's too soon for such a young kit, maybe I'll make him my personal servant?"

"SHUT UP!" Yoko Kurama yelled as a bright light surrounded the enraged Silver Kitsune and his true form was revealed for the first time in centuries. A five tail silver fox stood before Gaki ready to pounce at any given moment. It was as big as a horse, maybe even bigger, with fangs to match. For once, instead of plants reacting happily to his presences and growing bigger, the foliage fought to get away, withering away to nothing. A long howl came from the Silver Kitsune as if it were a battle cry and war had been declared.

"Nice trick," Gaki said smugly, "but now it's my turn." With that the demon transformed into his true form as well. His form was of a snake, surprise surprise, but it also looked very much like the snake they fought at the Festival of Demons. However, there were some differences, like the fact that it was twice as big as that snake and had purple scales scattered about its body, telling others that it was a poisonous.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, I'M SO SORRY for not up dating in so long. I feel so ashamed and it's not fair, because my parents signed me up for summer school. 

And to of all my faithful readers who have been waiting for this chapter...I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!

Shi no Tenshi 902


	13. Thirteen Tailed Kitsune

D-claimer: Look it's the people who do own the animes! (Points behind the reads. While their heads are turned run the other way)

* * *

The fight had begun. Yoko, in his fox form, was dodging and sending attacks of his own toward the snake form of Gaki, as he did the same thing. However, both were very limited in their new forms, yet at the same time there was more advantages in their forms. They now had no hands, and in Gaki's case no legs, to fight with but their senses were increased dramatically. Yoko had the advantage of agility between the two, but Gaki was stronger than him without a doubt. 

Yoko jumped to the side while the giant tail descended to the ground, crushing the area he just stood in. Growling the fox let loose his own attack, a silver glow formed around him and the fox charged the snake with incredible speed and power. When Yoko was almost upon Gaki, his silver aura over took his body leaving only his aura showing and attacked Gaki's chest. The affects, a giant burn mark near his head that quickly healed leaving no traces of the attack.

Appearing back in front of the snake, Yoko growled in displeasure. The snake hissed out at the fox mockingly, letting the fox attack him countless times more with the same attack. When the assault was over and finished with, and Yoko stood in front of the snake panting heavily, the snake hissed again as all of the wounds heal themselves. Once his healing was finished, Gaki let loose his own attack. Opening his mouth wide, lightning started to jump around and form in a ball in the center of his mouth and once it was big enough to his liking, the ball of lighting was released.

Lightning shot out in all directions at first, causing the three foxes to dodges all they could without getting fried, before it focused in on Yoko's being. Every time he dodged one lightning bolt, another bolt of lightning would try and strike the spot he had landed on. It was a game of cat and mouse, only with a fox and lightning determined to hit the fox with all of its being. Finally the lightning subsisted and Yoko stood trembling on his paws. The lightning might not have hit him fully, but it did manage to graze him a few times here and there, which he could feel the signs that some spots on his body were paralyzed because of it.

It would seem that Gaki thought that Yoko had had enough because he had reverted back into his human form and was slowly making his way towards the growling fox. Grinning like a manic, which he was, Gaki formed a sword out of his youki and lightning. Yoko's eyes widenedin fear, knowing what was coming next, and encouraged his body to move out of the way, but couldn't. Instead of moving out of the way, his body collapsed under its own weight and Gaki laugh at his misfortune.

"Is the fox drained already?" Gaki asked laughing manically. Yoko just growled and tried to regain his footing and stand up, but it was not use and he fell down again. "Don't waste your time and mine trying to get, you're already defeated, you just don't know it yet. You see while you were so busy transforming, I decided to test out an ancient artifact that I came across." Holding up a white small orb that was attacked to a chain, Gaki continued on, "You see, I dislike losing, a lot, and even more so when I lose the same way twice. So when I was organizing my plan, I thought out everything and learned form my mistakes from last time. That's how I came across this orb; it captures and drains the energy, what ever kind of energy of the being, of othersand holds the energy inside of it. And it would seem that the test run was a success. Now if you don't mine, I'll be taking care of you and than finding that little princeling."

Finish with his glorious victory rant; Gaki swung his sword down for the killing blow.

"NNOOOO!"

* * *

"I think I found out why they brought a giant S class demon that's a baby," Raijin commented. 

"And why's that genius?" Fujin asked his brother. His brother just pointed down to the ground they were standing on and Fujin followed his finger to the ground to see it was covered in an inch or two of water. "What the fuck? Why isn't it going away?"

"It's obvious that the baby's tears are its attack, if you can't feel it, there is youki coursing threw every molecule of the tears and if I'm correct, which I always am, we'll be finding out what the attack is for very soon," Raijin told the two other lords, who seemed to just now notice that the tears were youki enhanced.

"Oh shit!" cursed Yusuke trying to think up away to get rid of the tears. Millions of millions of ideas ran through his head faster than lightning, but each got rejected just as fast, if not faster, than it came to him. Finally only one idea was left and, instead of taking more time to come up with a better plan, he went with it. "Yo, rainy brothers, you work better when there are clouds and its rainy right?"

"Hey!" Fujin said offended by the nickname rainy brothers, but his brother let it pass, wanting to know what Yusuke was thinking.

"Yes, why?" Raijin asked calmly.

"You think you could watch over my body too?" Yusuke asked ignoring the fact that he just asked him a question.

"Yeah," Raijin said nodding his head, even more so confused than before.

"Good, I'm counting on you then," with that Yusuke let loose his Spirit Energy, as well as youki, and let it build up around his body as the tears around him rose higher and higher around his leg. His energies spread across the tear soaked area, covering every inch of tears and put his plan into action. Slowly but surely the tears started to heat up and rise up off the ground making a thick cloud of fog. Though Yusuke didn't stop there, he kept his energies coursing through the tears, now fog, and raised it up into the sky to form dark clouds, rain clouds.

Once that was finished, Yusuke fell to the ground, exhausted since he drained all of his energy. Though he was quite happy with himself, he had over powered the S class demon's youki in the tears and dissolved it using his own youki and used his Spirit Energy to make the tears to turn into fog and them into storm clouds. He was even happier to hear the sounds of thunder and see a flash of lightning out of the corner of his eye, before falling into the realm of unconsciousness. The last thought in his mind was:

'That baby's toast…'

And for sure the S class demon baby was defeated by the Demon Lord Brothers, but they could've never done it without the cove of the clouds that they drew their powered from or hid in to attack the baby.

* * *

Sakura watched in a daze as Gaara fought the stupid, for all she cared for, demon in front of her pondering what the hell was going on. 

'Okay,' her mind thought trying to clear up the whole mess she called her brain, 'let's review. Big fight going on all around us. Yep that's right, weird demon that Gaara and me were fighting, yep got that too. So this can't be a dream can it?' Sakura pitched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, 'yep, I'm, awake. So Gaara really wants me as his mate?'

'WELL DUH,' her inner self said resurfacing for the first time in two months, 'SO GET OUT THERE AND MAKE SURE OUR SOON TO BE MATE LIVES THROUGH THIS!"

With the encouraging yelling from her inner self, Sakura sprang into action. Picking up her bow and drawing the last arrow she had, Sakura carefully aimed it toward the fighting duo. However, there was no clear shot for her to take and help her soon to be mate. Cursing she waited and waited, but no opening appeared. Then Gaara tried to use his sand to crush the guy but he was holding it back with his powers, giving her the perfect distraction but it wasn't a big enough opening. That didn't stop the girl though, instead she released the arrow and watched it cut through the air and impale itself into the demons head.

Gaara, after feeling the arrow's feathers brush his face and the tip nick his cheek, turned and looked behind him to see, Sakura with her bow in her hands, holding it as if she just released an arrow, and smiled. He knew he made a good choice for picking her for a mate, she was strong willed, powerful, and most of all wasn't the least bit afraid of him being part demon. Now if he could just get that damn pervert to leave him alone and stop trying to give him his perverted books he'd be a very happy sand demon.

* * *

Sasuke was not happy, not happy at all. It wasn't because of the fact that he seemed to be losing to Tatsu. Key word there was seemed. No he was actually preoccupied thinking about his fox that was inside the ice dome that he couldn't get into. To make matters even worse, he felt a high spike of evil youki and it was getting to him that he didn't know what was going on inside of the dome. 

"Pay attention!" Tatsu sneered as she threw punch after punch at him and all he did was dodge the punches. She had seen him repeatedly looking towards the ice dome and she knew she had left herself opened for more than three attack that could of ended her life, but the wolf in front of her was to preoccupied with wanting to know what was going on in that dome and didn't do anything but dodge her attacks.

"I SAID _PAY ATTENTION_!" Tatsu yelled in anger, as a youki enhanced punch connected with the wolf's check and sent him flying. That had been a mistake, a _really_ big mistake, on her part. For, at just the moment before Tatsu had hit Sasuke, there was an ear piercing scream coming from inside of the ice dome. After being hit, Sasuke pushed himself into a sitting position and spit out some blood from his mouth before whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Looking down and seeing blood on the back of his hand, Sasuke growled and snapped his head in the direction Tatsu stood and let out a low menacing growl. Looking at him, Tatsu became very frightened as she watched his once black eyes bleed red, blood red, with three black flame like marks surrounding his eye. Then, with speed she only imagined, he disappeared faster than a flash and appeared right in front of her face, staring her straight in the eyes with his demonic looking eyes.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the demon in front of him wither in fear of his Sharingan, a demonic enhanced Sharingan, but a Sharingan all the same. The new Sharingan was just like his old one, but demonically enhanced to let him see through demonic traps and it could now read auras, telling if they were human or demon and how strong they are. Very useful, if he would say sohimself, but he didn't.

"Good bye," Sasuke whispered seductively into Tatsu's earlobe, as he shoved his clawed hands into the demon's stomach. Her only response was a gasp of pain and her eyes widening before a smile of happiness passed over her face.

Her final words greatly surprised Sasuke, but he didn't show it.

"Thank you, I am free once more," with that the demon died.

* * *

Yoko weakly opened his eyes and stared, shocked at what he found in front of him. He couldn't believe that he would actually sacrifice his life for him. 

He just couldn't believe it, yet his eyes didn't lie at what they saw and what they saw was horrifying. A circle of water surrounded him and had a pathway leading to Banka, who was suffering from the lightning attack that was meant for him. He had used his ice to surround him at the last minute and the ice turned into water, which water conducted electricity and he took the attack for Yoko.

"That was unexpected, but at least that is one fox out of the way," Gaki said with no sympathy at all; though why would he, he was the enemy for Kami-sama's sake. Charging up another lightning sword, Gaki got ready to strike Yoko again, nothing would get in his way this time. Famous last words. Right before he was about to cut the spirit fox's life short, the little troublesome fox bit his arm, causing him to howl in pain. Forcible, Gaki made the little fox let go of him, but what he didn't expect was, the fact that while the fox was flying threw the air, the little fox that had no power what so ever to morph into another being one all together and land perfectly balanced on his feet. One that he knew all to well.

The shorter figure before him looked very different than the last time he had seen him. It looked like he had finally accepted his demon blood and stopped trying to suppress or hid his demon features. On the contrary, he was proudly displaying them for the entire world to see. He also now wore an all too familiar outfit, one he saw replaying over and over in his head everyday since he lost the title to the crown for the first time, with a few changes. The old, but looking brand new, red sleeveless fighting kimono, looked like it did while it was being worn by Kyuubi, with its black flames at the bottom and the black sash tied tightly around his waist. Black shinobi style pants were clearly seen underneath the kimono, along with a shuriken holster and red shinobi sandals, a Konohagakure hitai-ate hanging loosely around his neck, and the necklace Tsunade had given to him, were the only visible changes to the outfit, other than the person that wore the outfit.

The person in the outfit had change too. His once golden blond spiky hair was still as spiky as ever, but much longer and not so much golden as a silvery-gold, depending on how the light reflected off of his hair, and two strands of blood red hair fell around his face, framing his mismatched fox slit eyes. His human ears were now shed forever and his fox ears were now there to stay, which were now the same color as the rest of his hair and tipped the same color red as his bangs. Though, surprisingly at how fast he obtained them, he now had eight silvery-gold fox tails, also tipped in red, swaying behind him.

"Keep away from him Gaki, you're fight is with me and no one else," Naruto growled, a feral look to him.

"Is the Little Princeling mad?" Gaki said with fake surprise, before he turned more serious and evil. For the third time that day Gaki powered up his lightning sword and charged at Yoko. "Well we'll see about that."

Growling, Naruto ran to intercept the attack for a second time, but realized when it was almost too late that Gaki didn't mean to attack Yoko but Banka. Cursing atthe obvious trick that he fell right into, Naruto changed his trajectory and moved to defend the unconscious Ice Kitsune. Appearing in front of Gaki just in time to save Banka, the hanyou fox threw his arms out in front of him crossed to take the blunt of the blow from the attack. As the lightning sword contacted with his crossed arms, Naruto closed his eyes and winced at the pain as the lightning flowed through his body. Thankfully since he was an Elemental Kitsune, element attacks would not work on him, but he could still feel a slight pain if the attack was powerful enough and this one was powerful enough.

"Is that all you got?" the Demon Prince asked mockingly, once the attack subsisted and he had lowered his now bleeding arms to his sides as they healed rapidly.

"I'm just getting warmed up," the snake demon said pulling out something Naruto never thought he would see him use.

Though his shock didn't last long. "Is that so? And to think I haven't even started to warm up. Maybe I should've skipped stretching my muscles."

Gaki didn't comment, but instead threw the kunai with an exploding note attacked to it, that he had pulled out, at Naruto. Naruto didn't even try to dodge the kunai but let it come towards him and explode, making a big cloud of smoke that covered up the whole area where he stood. When the smoke cleared, there was no trace of any damage that may have been sustained with the exploding note and no sign of Naruto. There was a slight displacement of air right next to Gaki's head and when he turned his head, a kick landed painfully on his cheek and sent him flying into the far side of the ice dome.

"You know, you shouldn't use tools that someone knows more about than you do and can use them to their advantage," the hanyou commented as the snake slowly stood up and charged a lightning ball in both of his hands. Then combining his hands together in front of him, along with the lightning attacks, he sent the attack towards the young demon. In retaliation, Naruto lifted up his left palm and blocked the attack with just that hand, but the attack didn't just stop when Naruto stopped it, but kept going. Naruto, for the first couple of minutes, held the attack at bay with only his left hand and when heavy beads of sweat started to form on his face, he had to use his both hands.

Grinning at see the prince begin to have trouble holding his attack at bay, the snake started to add even more youki into the attack. The lightning, with the extra youki, grew double in size and then triple in size as Gaki added even more youki into the attack. Seeing the attack getting stronger, Naruto had no choice but to add some of his own power to cancel out the attack. The result was an explosion the size of ten explosive notes tied together and going off at the same time. Although both demons escaped the explosion by merely jumping up and away from the attack, it was still a pretty big attack.

Landing a few feet in front of the unconscious Yoko with a perfectly executed back flip, Naruto tried to catch his breath. He didn't understand it. Why was he so out of breath when he hadn't done that much in the fight? Then he realized why that was, it was because of that stupid orb that Gaki had. The damn thing was draining his power like it did to Yoko. Growling at his stupidity, Naruto tried to formulate a plan, but there wasn't enough time to as Gaki started to attack once more. This time instead of a lightning attack of sorts, the attacks were now fireballs being thrown at him.

Dodging the flaming balls, Naruto was thankful that Sasuke had practice with him on dodging fire attacks of all kinds and reading the enemy's body language. It was now coming in handy and keeping him from using his powers, because as he dodged the flaming attacks he came up with away to keep Gaki from stealing his energies. It was clear to him now that in order for Gaki to steal his energies that he would have to use it so that orb could drain it from him as he use it to attack. He figured that if he let Gaki use up all of his youki then he could use taijutsu to defeat him.

It was a good plan until Gaki seemed to figure out what he was doing. The bastard then started to aim his attacks not just at him but at the two unconscious kitsune youkai that couldn't defend themselves. Naruto was forced to run back and forth between the two kitsunes, acting as their shield and taking the attacks dead on, refusing to use his own youki to intercept the attack. He was lucky that his kimono was and the rest of his clothes were fire resistance and didn't burn, but that still didn't mean that he couldn't feel the fire through the clothes or prevent the burns on his chest.

His incredible healing rate had long since left him from the constant use and the burns he got stayed, unlike before. Soon he was tiring from running back and forth between the two kitsunes while dodging random fire balls that were aimed for him and he could see Gaki slightly tiring from using so much of his youki. He also saw a rather big fire ball headed towards his Godfather that he knew he couldn't get there in time to protect him and his instincts kicked in. Condensing the moister in the air, Naruto hurled a ball of water at the fire ball, effectively stopping and putting the flame out.

His eyes widened as he realized at what he had just done, but he didn't get the time to think about it for to long as more flames flew toward the three of them. Flaming attack after flaming attack were sent flying towards the kitsunes and flaming attack after flaming attack were extinguished, with icy cold water attacks. By the time Gaki was finished with his on slaughter of flame attacks, Naruto was barely standing up right and his breathing was ragged. He could feel his energy levels were dangerously low and looking at Gaki, he looked like he had just been having a friendly spar with the few tears on his outfit and the uneven breathing.

"Doesn't look like you're doing to well now, Little Prince," the snake cockily remarked.

* * *

"Doesn't look like you're doing to well now, Little Prince," a cocky voice penetrated his hazy mind. He could swear that the voice was familiar and his mind was screaming at his body to get up and move, that there was danger around that he couldn't even begin to imagine. In spite of that his body wouldn't listen to his mind, he couldn't even open his eyes the slightest or his whole body would be in pain. 

"However true that maybe, I will still beat you," a new, younger, voice barely said, yet it spook levels of confidence. However weak the voice was, the spirit and will power behind them was enormous. So much so that it encouraged Banka to open his eyes with how little energy hehad and how much pain he was in. The Ice Kitsune struggled to open his eyes and see what was happening around him. Finally he was able to open his right eye half way only to see a flaming ball of fire was headed straight towards him.

He couldn't believe that this was how he was going to die; his only regret was never meeting the Demon Heir in person like he wanted to do. Yet at the same time he accepted the fact that he was going to die and didn't close his eyes. He didn't want the last thing he ever saw to be the back of his eyelids and watch the flames come closer and closer to him. His view was suddenly obstruct by two black and red clad legs and took the attack for him. The person then weakly fell to his knees and Banka could now see eight beautiful kitsune tails covered in blood.

"You're weak and will never be anything, but a weak youkai if you keep on trying to save even weaker beings than you," Banka heard the ugly snake sneer at his savior.

"That's where you're wrong Gaki. I am strong, because I protect the ones I care about and that is what being a King is all about. Sacrificing one's life and devotion to make sure your people are happy and protected. And if they are happy and protected, then they will respect and be loyal to you for all eternity," the voice from before came from the youkai in front of Banka, "something that you'll never gain by forcing and torturing your subjects."

"You speak big words, but where are these loyal followers when you're almost dead?" Gaki said with hatred lacing every word of what he said.

"Right here," Banka groaned out in so low of a voice that only the Prince of all Demons heard him. When he had realized who it was in front of him, Banka couldn't believe it, but when he heard what Gaki was saying he had to come to the prince's defense. Though what he was very surprised to hear the prince chuckle softly and whisper so softly that only he could hear him.

"Rest Banka, you need it. You did enough saving my Godfather," Banka heard the prince tell him softly as another chuckle escaped him and he broke into a coughing fit. "Oh, and another thing, I must say you have a pretty hard kick, my sides hurt for awhile after that kick you dealt me."

"Huh?" Then it clicked, the prince was the little fox that he had kicked. Though before he could apologized to him, the Kitsune Prince stopped him with his own words.

"Actually Banka there is something I need you do for me."

"What's that?" Banka asked eagerly to help him anyway he could.

"I need you to get out of here and take my Godfather with you and everyone else left in the arena, so I don't have to keep worrying about protecting you guys and can fight Gaki with all of my abilities. You think you can do that for me?" he asked as one of his tails wrapped around Banka's wrist and power started to flow through him and he healed somewhat. Nodding his head, he could feel the prince smirk even though he hadn't turned his head once during the whole conversation. "Good, then _GO!_"

Naruto sprang from his position and started attacking Gaki with renewed vigor in a taijutsu only match. As Naruto fought with Gaki, Banka did what was asked of him and picked up, the now human looking Yoko Kurama, and made a whole in the ice dome that he went through before closing back up. Once out of the ice dome he made his was to the exit of the coliseum yelling at the others that were still around that they needed to get out of there now.

As soon as Banka made it out of the coliseum with the others walking or carrying out the other unconscious fighters, a Forbidden Demon took Yoko Kurama from him and a Darkness Wolf was right in front of him with a Nature Spirit and a Sand Youkai right behind him. If his memory served him correctly, these were some of the Demon Heir's teammate.

"Where is Naruto?" the wolf demon growled out threateningly. "Where is the prince?"

"H-he's st-still in-side f-fighting G-Gaki," Banka stuttered out in front of the frightening wolf demon and his companions behind him. The dark aura that surrounded them all didn't help him any better, especially the wolf demon's. At that all four of them looked back at the coliseum as the first signs of rain began to fall from the darken sky. Some didn't know if it was a warning sign that the rain started or not, but all knew one thing. They all knew that only one would come out of there alive and the new Demon King.

* * *

Naruto felt punch after punch connect with his body and felt the roughness of the ground scrap his already abused skin. Even then he got up off the ground weakly only to be thrown back down by a hard punch to his cheek. Still he got up again, but hit the ground yet again, this time because his own two feet couldn't stand his own weight. Though he still pushed himself to get back up and fight. He wouldn't fail, there was too much riding on his shoulders, if he lost then the Demon World would be in disarray, there would be more power hungry demons let loose in the Human World and there would be a lot of unnecessary deaths. That is what kept him going; the knowledge that if he lost, everything that would happen because of Gaki would be his fault and his fault alone. 

"Why must you keep fighting?" Gaki taunted with a grin on his face, "you're only prolonging your pain ? If you give up now, I'll spare your life and you can become my personal servant, what do you say?"

"I'd say," Naruto growled out with hatred that he never showed towards anyone, even Orochimaru the pedophile, "that you can go fuck yourself. I'd rather die than having to be at your beck and call for the rest of my life."

The grin was lost as hatred over took his face. "You'd wish that you'd never said that."

The next thing Naruto knew was that he was getting the worst beating of his life. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. Attack after attack. He didn't even have enough comprehension to know what was going on around him or where he was being attack, all he could comprehend was the enormous pain he was in. Finally the attacks stopped and Naruto dimly wondered why, in the part of his brain that didn't comprehend the pain he was in. Opening his eyes, he saw why. In front of him was Gaki in his youkai form and the giant snake looked like he was about to eat him.

_Get up you must get up!_ A voice inside of his head yelled at him as the snake got closer to his frail beaten body.

_Go to sleep, let the darkness claim you. There is pain inside the darkness!_ another calmer voice told him.

'Sleep, must sleep,' Naruto thought listening to the second voice and let the darkness surround him.

_NO! DON'T GIVE IN!_ The first voice yelled at him again. _YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! YOU'LL BE LETTING EVERYONE DOWN! WHAT WOULD SASUKE SAY IF HE SAW YOU LIKE THIS!_

"Get up dope, you can't give up. You'd be proving all those villagers they were right about you all along, do you want that?" Sasuke's voice floated into his head with a picture of him smirking down at him.

"I will not give in," Naruto whispered to himself as he struggled to pull himself out of the darkness. "I WILL NOT GIVE IN!" Naruto yelled out loud as he pulled himself up off the ground. A multi-colored aura surrounded him, halting Gaki's approach, as he thought why he was fighting and felt a jolt travel down his spine, ending at his tailbone.

_**Konoha**_

Pictures of the village he grew up in flashed through his mind. The Hokage Mountain, the place he would go to think and watch over the village. Ichiraku, his favorite place to eat and the only place that would let him buy food from them. The beautiful wild life that surrounded Konohagakure and the entire wild live that thrived and grew there.

_I fighting to protect the place where my mother and father grew up and protected with their lives. The place I grew up and fought for to prove all the villagers wrong._

A Ninth tail emerged from his tailbone as the cuts on his body healed.

**_Makai_**

Pictures of the shrine where he met his Godfather and the others flashed in front of his eyes. All the good times he had there, the cities and villages that flourished there with life and demons that lived just like humans. The place where he first felt accepted for once in his life.

_I fight for what my grandfather strived to create, order and peace among the demons._

A tenth tail emerged from his back and the burns on his body healed over without any scars.

**_Family_**

Iruka giving him his hitai-ate and acknowledging him. Ero-Sannin and his perverted ways. Tsunade-baachan and her gambling. Genkai and her training schedules. His sisters and brothers. His Godfather. Kakashi, Sakura, and Gaara.

_I fight for the family that I've gain. I fight for my sisters, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko. I fight for my brothers, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. I fight for my Godfather, Kurama, and all my grandparents and the rest of my family._

An eleventh tail grew and the orb, that was sucking away all the power Naruto gained with each tail he grew, shattered form the overload of power that it couldn't take.

**_Friends_**

Good times and bad were relived and the people who were always their, to help him out. The girl that everyone thought had a crush on him, but was actually his first friend his age, Hinata, and her teammates, Shino, Kiba, and Kiba's dog, Akamaru. Choji, the boy who would have ramen eating contest with him, and his lazy friend Shikamaru and his teammate Ino. Fuzzy eyebrows and his teammates, Fate-boy and Tenten. The first time he meet Konohamaru and his followers and the time he meet the Sand Siblings.

_I fight for the friend that I worked so hard to gain. I fight for the Rookie 9, Neji, Tenten, Lee, the Sand Siblings, and the Konohamaru Corps._

A twelfth tail grew and his power increased rapidly.

**_Sasuke_**

A picture of the rare times Sasuke was smiling flashed through his mind.

_I fight for the one I love with all my heart._

A thirteenth, and the final tail grew, as Naruto changed into his fox form. A Form that looked very much like his grandfather's gigantic fox form, but with thirteen tails and bigger. He fur was the same color as his hair and his ears and tails stayed tipped in red, though his paws now matched, for they were blood red too. His oddly mismatched eyes stayed that way, looking odder than before, but at the same time intimidating.

With an ear shattering, ground shaking, howl, a final burst of power left his body. The power, so strong in its shock waves, shattered the ice around the two like glass revealing the horrid conditions on the outside. The dark clouds had gotten even darker and lightning jumped frantically from one cloud to the next without staying silent for a second. Thunder roared constantly and the wind howled its own tune, bending trees fifty feet tall like they were twigs in the breeze. Yet, even with all of this, not one drop of rain fell from the sky, not one fire started from the lightning, not one tree fell from the strength of the wind for a reasons unknown to man.

Locking eyes with the giant snake in front of him, Naruto gave a dark warning growl before he pounced on to the one that caused so much pain to so many, all because of his own mistake in a battle so long ago. Seeing the fox jump at him, Gaki tried to dodge, but couldn't in his snake form. The fox was faster than him in any case and landed right before the snake. Lifting its hug right front paw, the fox clawed the snake in the face sending the snake's up half of its body to the hard unforgiving ground. The snake made his way to get up but the paw that just stuck it landed in the middle of its body holding Gaki from moving anywhere.

Though that didn't stop him from biting Naruto on his lift shoulder blade, causing Naruto to give a screech of pain. That didn't mean that he let his hold on Gaki go, not at all. Instead he sunk his fangs into the snake's skin, right below his head. Feeling the fangs close to his spinal cord, Gaki started to thrash about trying to get free, all the while hissing at Naruto. Naruto wasn't fazed a bit by the snake's thrashing and snapped his jaw shut. The snake fell to the ground limp and in two separate pieces. Gaki was finally dead.

Naruto slowly transformed back into his hanyou form, eyes sadden about the destruction he saw around him. As if the clouds sensed his thought, the clouds opened up and let their tears fall to the ground. No more angry flashes of lightning or burst of thunder, but soft sadden flashes of light and sad sound of the clouds were heard and seen throughout the lands. The wind mighty strength had died down and gently liked at the bottom of Naruto's kimono. The land cried for its last King's death, that for so long went unpunished and at the same time it cried in happiness for its new King.

A burning sensation was felt on the top of Naruto's head, yet it did not hurt, it just felt weird. It was hot and felt like there was liquid fire surrounding his head. Then the feeling changed to an icy cold feeling before disappearing all together, for its job there was done. In the sensations wake, it left behind the newly crowned Demon King and no one could say different seeing as the Demon's Crown was now worn by Naruto. The crown itself wasn't really a crown but a platinum circlet engraved with little designs and nothing else.

"You can finally rest in peace Grandfather, knowing that Makai is in good hands. I will become a great king, just like you. And when you see mother and father, tell them I miss them very much, but I'm taking good care of myself," Naruto said facing the clouds with a sad, but happy smile all the same, on his face. Looking back down, at the ruined coliseum around him, a frown was once again plastered on his face. "Time to get back to the others, but first, this place needs to be cleaned up."

* * *

Sasuke was anxious; he had felt Naruto's energies were dangerously low and then a shock wave of power that sent many down to their knees. Then a second shock wave sent even some of the more powerful youkai to their knees and this went on for two more shock waves, until one last one came. The last shock wave was so powerful that it sent everyone within at lest a hundred mile radius crashing down to the ground and if you had Sasuke bet on anything in the world at that moment, he would bet that the last wave of pure youki could be felt all across everyone of the shinobi continents, by everyone. 

That wasn't what put everyone on edge though; it was the fact that after a while that power disappeared all together along with the other energy sign.

_"SASUKE!"_

_"SAKURA!"_

_"GAARA!"_

Voices yelled to the trio waiting for any signs of life to come from the coliseum. Turning around, the group saw Konoha shinobis coming towards them with Kakashi leading them towards the group. When they were in front of the group, they were bombarded with questions, but ones they couldn't answer truthfully.

"Where's Naruto? Did anything bad happen to him?"

"We are not-" Sakura's answer died on her lips as a bright light surrounded the coliseum before an explosion of sorts sent debris flying all about by powerful gusts of wind mixed in with energy. Everyone had to cover there eyes and brace themselves from the brightness of the light and the debris flying everywhere. When the power and light receded and it was safe to look up, they thought their eyes deceived them at first. Where once stood the coliseum, now there was nothing, but plants and foliage and right in the middle of the clearing, being rained down upon, a figure stood.

"It's the Kyuubi's Heir," one of the demons, that had been closest to the coliseum, said in awe. That little comment sent waves of whispers throughout the crowd of humans, demons, and spirits alike. The humans, that didn't hear the demon's comment, were startled when all the demons, some way more powerful than they ever could imaged, started to kneel down on the muddy ground and bow their head in respect. Not wanting to offend anyone, especially one so powerful, the humans that had no idea what was going on, followed the demons and spirits examples and copied them. Soon the only ones that stood were the Demon Lords, their generals, the Prince of Spirit World along with his companions, and the shinobis form Konoha were the only ones that stood standing.

However, they still stood slightly bowed, and seeing Kakashi bowing his head in respect, the other Konoha shinobis, not knowing what was going on, did the same thing. Everyone waited calmly and patiently as the figure made its way towards them. The closer the figure came, the more of him could be made out as they all looked out of the top of their eyes without moving their head up. What some saw made their hearts jump in disbelief and awe, as a thirteen tailed kitsune came toward the crowd.

Expertly, the kitsune weaved his way around bodies of kneeling, bowed bodies as he made his way to the only ones standing with their heads bowed. Once there and stopped in front of group, the three Demon Lords and the Prince of Spirit World looked up at the new Demon King with the others following one by one. When the shinobis from finally looked up at the new Demon King they were rudely thrown for a big surprise. There standing in front of them was one boy, now demon; that they all knew all to well. There in front of them stood Naruto Uzumaki, loud mouth, number one most unpredictable knucklehead ninja of Konoha, and apparently the new Demon King.

"Naruto?"

* * *

I did it, I did it! This is the chapter that actually got me writing this story, the part where every demonis bowing to Naruto and the people of Konoha (that were there) didn't know what the hell was going on. And personally, I think it was one of my best chapters. So please tell me what you think, _PLEASE. _

Also I want to thank my beta so much for betaing my story, exceptally this really long chapter, so thank you **Sufinkusu**.

Shi no Tenshi


	14. The Festival of Spirits

D-Claimer: Own nothing but this really dirty nail, if you want that then you can sue me or just ask, I'll give it to you for free.

* * *

Hearing his name but not caring, Naruto turned towards Koenma. 

"Koenma," Naruto barked out his name in a royal voice that demanded everyone's attention.

"Yes," Koenma quickly answered to his call, knowing that right now Naruto wasn't exactly 'Naruto,' but his other self, the Demon Prince, now King. At the moment he was all serious and wasn't going to stand for any mishaps that may endanger his kingdom, what ever it may be.

"I kept my part of the deal, now you keep yours and send this bastard to the far reaches of hell," the king growled as one of his tails came in front of him, holding a glowing orb that was Gaki's spirit, and he grabbed it in one of his clawed hands.

"Yes, sir," the Spirit World's Prince said with a small bow, he took the glowing orb from Naruto and disappeared into an awaiting portal, that Baton had ready for him, to fulfill his part of the deal with the Demon King. Once he was gone, Naruto turned his sights on Baton, his eyes held a little less intensity than before and his voice somewhat calmer as he spoke to her.

"Lady Death, please gather up the spirits that were given permission to watch the tournament and return them to where they belong," Naruto asked of the fairy-girl.

"Yes, my Lord," Baton said seriously and with a slight bow to Naruto, she took out her wooden ore and gathered up the spirits to return them to spirit world.

"Fujin, round up the demons and take them back to Makai, they'll spread the word that there is a new King of the Lands," Naruto said back in his royal voice. "Raijin, round up all the demons that help fight against Gaki and his followers and take them to the palace, they deserve a place among the armies for their bravery and loyalty to the crown."

"Yes, Sir," the Rain Brothers said together and took off to accomplish the tasks given to them. Next to the other two lords that had just taken off Yusuke was ready for what ever task his little brother would give him, knowing that he was trying to clear up the after chaos of the destructive tournament.

"Yusuke," the fox-boy said and Yusuke was ready for his task, "you stay here, you're in no condition to fight after expelling such a vast amount of energy."

"WHAT!" bellowed the Demon Lord.

"Don't start Yusuke, you and I both know that you're in no condition to do anything," Naruto said cutting off what ever Yusuke was going to say afterwards and leaving no room for further discussion. Calling Hiei, the fire demon appeared in front of Naruto with no traces of his entry. "Hiei, you remember the plan for invading the rest of the Serpents of the Sacerdotal?" Hiei nodded his head, knowing the plan inside and out. "Forget it and do what ever you like, those bastards supported Gaki and who ever hurts my family shall pay for their treason to the crown."

"As you wish," Hiei said with a demonic, un-Hiei like smirk on his face that promised a gory, brutal, and painful death to those that he wished to kill at the moment for hurting his mate. Since the snake bastard was already dead, his followers would just have to make due. Without another word, the forbidden demon disappeared.

Facing Yukina, Naruto spoke to her as he spoke to Baton. "Yukina, could you heal Kurama and Banka for me, please." Yukina nodded her head and smiled at her little brother, before she went off and did what was told of her. Naruto smiled back at her wearily, trying to ignore the buzzing sound in his ears and the darkness creeping into the light from the corners of his eyesight. He felt tired and drained from the long battle. His body demanding sleep to recuperate, but his need to organize all of the chaos came before sleep.

"Kakashi, I need yo-" Naruto never got to finish his sentence, for his eyes went wide before they closed and he felt his body toppled forward. Bracing himself for the impacted on the unforgivable ground, Naruto heard his name being cried out in a sense of urgency before he felt strong arms around his waist. Knowing who it was, the fox-boy silently thanked him as he felt himself drift off into unconsciousness.

The last thing he heard was the Nature Spirit yelling. "Kuso, he's been poisoned."

* * *

The room was filled with tension, the air was heavy with the feeling, yet no one seemed to be able to work up enough courage and break the unruly silence that was being strained by the tension. They were all worried about Naruto, but what was going on with the whole tournament was the second coming up in many of the group's minds. It just couldn't be ignored, it was unbelievable to most. How had this come about? Naruto's a demon? No way was that even possible in their minds, the older generation thought it had something to do with the Kyuubi sealed within him. 

The group was scattered around the room, that many weren't familiar with, each in their own thoughts. Hinata sat on the coach with Kiba next to her, holding her hand reassuringly and Akamaru by his feet. On the other side of her Shino was there holding her other hand to double reassure her; however both their efforts were in vain for they were just as worried as she was.

Ino and Temari were both trying to find comfort in Shikamaru, who wasn't finding any of this troublesome. Kankuro, Chouji, and Lee were all sitting in the middle of the room, dazed. Neji was hugging Tenten trying to calm the girl down and Jiraiya was comforting a fear stricken Tsunade in the corner of the room. Iruka was pacing back and forth in front of the door that Naruto was in being treated in by Yukina and Sakura but didn't dare get too close because Sasuke was leaning against the door and every time someone tried to get near it he growled threateningly. The other shinobi, except for Kakashi and Gaara, were sent back to Konoha to make sure the place stayed in tacked.

Just then Kakashi, Gaara, Yusuke, and Banka walked in to the room. All of them were silent; well all of them were silent except for Yusuke.

"Why the hell are you following us?" the flustered Demon Lord growled at the kitsune.

"Like I've said before, because I've swore to protect the Kyuubi's heir with my life and to do that I need to be with him," the ice kitsune growled back, just as equally flustered. "If your small mind can't comprehend that then I suggest that Makai get a better lord for its lands."

"Why You!" roared Yusuke, Spirit Energy circling around his fist that was about to hit Banka straight on. Before it could even make contact with the soft flesh, a hand surrounded by darkness easily caught his and Yusuke realized he was looking directly into the eyes of Sasuke.

"Be quiet," the wolf said so calmly that it was frightening, "they're trying to concentrate in the next room, healing Naruto."

"The wolf's correct, both you calm down and smooth down your bristled fur," Gaara said as his eyes were looking straight towards the room wondering how his mate to be was doing as well. Surprisingly the door opened up to reveal Yukina and Sakura coming out, but it shut before anyone could see inside and how Naruto was doing. Instantaneously Sasuke and Gaara were right by Yukina and Sakura's side. Gaara holding onto his chosen mate's hand and Sasuke wanting to know how Naruto was.

"How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his tail twitching every which way in anticipation.

"He's stable," Yukina sighed, "but the poison did a lot of damage before we got to him, but with our help and a couple of days of rest he should be up and about, but knowing him he should be good by at least tomorrow. Thankfully he didn't wake up throughout the whole ordeal of his healing or he would have been in major pain. The poison seemed to be eatin-"

As Yukina explained to the others on how Naruto was doing, Sasuke decided to see for himself how the kitsune was doing and effectively snuck into the room without the others noticing his disappearance. Once inside the room, he hurried and shut the door as to not let any light in to the darken room. His eye quickly adjusted to the change and he could see Naruto covered by a thick blanket, sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room. His clothes were thrown in a corner from either Sakura or Yukina tearing it off of him to get to his wound and bloody bandages were hastily thrown in the trash, which Sasuke's sensitive nose picked up the blood to be Naruto's and growled lightly.

Walking over to the bed, the wolf demon sat down next to it in a chair that had been set right by the bed. Looking the fox-boy over, a small whimper came form the ookami. The boy looked horrible, his once tan skin was now as pale, if not paler than his own and beads of sweat were rolling down his face. His breathing was coming in and out, as short raged breaths, and a cold cloth was placed over his forehead, while the covers were wrapped tightly around him as if he were in a cocoon. Reaching out his head, Sasuke placed it on Naruto's cheek only to pull back immediately from the amount of heat it was giving off. Even for a demon that had any fire powers, the fox-boy was way to warm, yet Sasuke could see his body shaking underneath the covers.

Picking up the cold cloth and dipping it back in to a bowl of water that he was sure Sakura had left behind for a him, Sasuke wrung the cloth out before putting it back on his forehead, right over the circlet that was the Demon Crown. Once Sasuke's hand left the cloth on the blond's forehead, Sasuke got up to leave the room, knowing the others were probable telling the shinobis about what was going on and where they had been for the last few months and were most likely going to need his help telling the story. However before he could even take a full step forward, the ookami felt a furry binding on his wrist, keeping him from going anywhere.

Turning around he noticed that one of Naruto's tails were sticking out form under the covers and had wrapped around his wrist as if pleading him to stay with the foxy blond kitsune.

"Please. Stay," even his sensitive ears could barely catch the small almost nonexistent voice. Looking toward the only other occupant in the room other than himself, Sasuke's eye were caught by a pair of mismatched eyes that were almost hidden by heavily drooped eyelids and looked to be so tired. Not being able to deny the kitsune anything, Sasuke nodded his head not trusting his voice to answer for him.

Pulling off his shirt before throwing it off into the corner where Naruto's kimono lay, Sasuke sat at the end of the bed, tail still wrapped around his wrist as if to assure the owner that he wouldn't leave him- though Sasuke really didn't mind, it just showed him that he was important to the kitsune- and pulled off his sandals. Finishing with the sandals, he pulled back the covers and slid in beside the blond. Pulling the covers back over them, the tail around his wrist disappeared only to wrap around his waist while its brethren did the same thing and sought any part of him that they could wrap around and pull him closer to Naruto.

When Sasuke first felt Naruto's body plastered to him, he was shocked to feel how cold the rest of his body was compared to his forehead. The boy seemed about frozen and was shaking badly, only making Sasuke even anger at Gaki and if he wasn't already dead for hurting his kitsune, than he sure as hell would wish he were. Incasing the waist of the kitsune with his arms, the Darkness Wolf pulled him even closer to his body- vaguely noting that he felt the blond wearing boxers- trying to use some of his body heat to warm up the kitsune-sickle. He felt Naruto snuggle up closer to him as well and felt the blond's breathing on his neck.

"How are the others?" the question just made Sasuke chuckle at thinking how Naruto would always put others before himself, even if he was on the brink of death he would make sure everyone else was alright before he could die, that's how caring the boy was.

"They're fine, Yusuke, Kakashi, Gaara, and Banka cleared up all of the mass chaos that the tournament left behind while we took you to Genkai's temple in Makai," the ookami told the kitsune in his arms. "Most of our friends insisted on following us here, but Tsunade made a few of them to stay back and make sure the village was in good health and all since the tournament while she was here. Genkai volunteered to stay behind and help out with the village and tell the ones that stayed behind what's all going on.

Thankfully she took Keiko and Kuwabara with her so she could have help if need be."

"What about Kurama and Hiei?" the blond asked, his shivering had subsided gradually as Sasuke talked and he even felt the lure of sleep try and claim him, but first he needed to know of his godfather and his mate.

"They're fine. Hiei got back long before Yusuke and the others and has been by Kurama's bedside making sure he's okay. Which he is, but just needs a good night rest to make sure he is in perfectly good health."

"Un-huh." Sasuke looked down towards the soft reply and saw that Naruto was almost asleep, but was trying to stay awake wanting to make sure everything was fine.

"Go to sleep, dope," Sasuke instructed expecting to get a groggily comeback that he wasn't a dope, but all he felt was the slight shift of Naruto's head before his breathing evened out. Smiling slightly, Sasuke followed his own advice and fell into the deep alluring of sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! Come on Sasuke wake up!" Yet Sasuke would not wake up, he just wanted to stay asleep and never wake up. He was having a good dream about his kitsune and didn't want to wake up and be that, just a dream. Though the voice form before was persistent, not to mention who ever it was, was also jumping jump and down on the bed. Groaning, Sasuke buried himself deeper into the blankets and pulled Naruto closer, that is he tried to pull Naruto closer only to find him not there. That got him up. 

Shooting up, Sasuke looked around the room wildly, fear stricken that something might have happened to his kitsune, but soon calmed down when he laid eyes upon the person who was jumping on the bed moments before and was now sitting cross legged in front of him, watching him. Growling, the last Uchiha pounced on the person, sending him toppling onto his back, pinned beneath Sasuke.

"Don't do that," Sasuke said with a growl, his demonic Sharingan flashing in his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Naruto whimpered out, slightly turning his head to the side and exposing his neck unconsciously.

Sasuke eyes flashed once again, but this time for a different reason. Not sure if Naruto knew what he was doing or not, Sasuke didn't know, what he did know was the Demon King was underneath him in a submissive position. That in itself was dangerous for any demon to show to one that had them pinned, more so predator demons like tigers, dogs, and _wolves_, since they could mark the being underneath them as there own if they wanted to. Leaning down, Sasuke let his lips brush up against the place where Naruto's human ears would be if he had any. In response Naruto's body stiffened and a small whine like whimper came out of him.

"Just don't do it again, got it?" the ookami wolf asked and with each of his words, his lips brushed up against Naruto's skin ever so lightly, yet he knew that the kitsune felt it because the kitsune was quite stiff under him. However Sasuke knew he was enjoying it, after all kitsunes were sensual creatures as Hiei told him during one of their training sessions. When his kitsune didn't answer him, the ookami lightly nipped at the skin under his lips and repeated his earlier question, "got it?"

"Ye-yea," Naruto stuttered out hastily.

"Good," the Uchiha said with smirk on his lips at Naruto's submissive state before it disappeared when he rolled off of the kitsune. Sitting up he watched as Naruto shakily pushed himself up to as sitting position on the bed. "So why were you wanting to wake me up so badly?"

That seemed to snap Naruto out of it and made him forget all of what just happened. "The Festival of Spirits is today! And King Enma says he has a surprise for you guys! Though you don't get it until the end of the day," the little king pouted.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked with a small smile on his face as he just now noticed that Naruto was already dressed in his yukata from the Festival of Demons, however his hitai-ate was wrapped around his neck with Tsunade's necklace showing and the Demon Crown was still on his forehead. "And you wouldn't happen to know what this surprise is would you?"

"Yep, but you'll have to wait and see. So get up, get up, get up, cause I really want to go," the kitsune said happily dragging the half naked Uchiha out of bed. Once he was out of bed his kimono from the festival a few months ago was thrown at him and Naruto was already out the door, probably waking someone else up. Dressing in the kimono, Sasuke had to make a few alterations for his demon features. When he was finished dressing, the ookami made his way out of the room, only to be pounced on by a small orange fox with red tipped ears and a red tipped tails that fit perfectly in his arms. The little kit gave a happy yelp and licked Sasuke's cheek affectionately. Grapping the fox and flipping the little fox over in his arms to cradle him like he was a baby, Sasuke looked down at the fox with mismatched eyes with a smile on his face.

"Why do you like that fox form so much?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto just snuggled deeper into Sasuke's arms and purred in response to his question. Sasuke just shook his head and headed to the kitchen where he smelled freshly made food. Walking into the dinning room, the first thing the ookami saw was Kakashi sitting reading his book sitting at the far end of the table. Next to the general was Yukina, actually it would be more accurate that Yukina was sitting _on _Kakashi's lap. Sasuke still couldn't believe that those two were going out and how it happened he really didn't want to know. What he did know was that Hiei almost castrated his sensei, before he talked his way out of it by saying that either he went out with Yukina or Kuwabara did. That was all it took for Hiei to except the fact that the two were going out. He almost felt sorry for the orange haired boy, but he didn't.

Next to his sister and Kakashi, Hiei sat happily with his mate in his lap, happily hugging him close to his body just knowing he was fine made the fire demon happy. On the other side of Yukina and Kakashi, Gaara happily nuzzled his to be mate's neck as she tried to eat her breakfast. Key word, tried, because Gaara would eat the food before it even got to her own mouth and when ever she glared at him for doing such a thing, he just looked back at her innocently. Finally, sitting across from each other arguing was Banka and Yusuke, what they were arguing about no one knew and no one gave a damn. All of them were wearing kimonos for the up coming festival.

Sitting at the end of the table, Sasuke shifted Naruto to just one of his hands and with the other he helped himself to some of the delicious smelling food in front of him. As he ate his food, the ookami would give the kitsune in his arm a piece of food and then take a bite of his own before repeating the process. With this process the food on the plate in front of them soon disappeared within a matter of minutes. However once the plate was empty, both of them were satisfied with what they had just eaten and weren't hungry anymore.

"So where are the others?" Sasuke asked wanting to know what happened to the other shinobis.

"Sleeping still. I don't think they are used to the time change here. Actually I don't even know about the time change," Sakura answered as another bite of her food was eaten by Gaara. "Are you ever going to let me eat?"

Gaara just chuckled and to her chopsticks form her hand and grabbed the first piece of food and fed it to Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes as she chewed her food. Swallowing the delicious food, Sakura glared at Gaara.

"When I said I wanted to eat my own food, I didn't mean for you to feed me," the cheery blossom said.

"Well you never said that, so deal with it," the sand demon said shoving another bite of food into her mouth. Suddenly the kitsune jumped from Sasuke's lap and ran into the doorway yelping happily. Looking up the other members of the table saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka standing at the doorway with the kitsune dancing around their feet yelping happily. All of them looked like they had just seen a ghost, which they probably could have, though they didn't. What they did see was a group of people sitting around a table in kimonos enjoying a breakfast together.

That would be normal to any normal other people, but they weren't normal people, they were shinobis. What was strange about this picture was that the girl that was scared to death of the boy that was now feeding her like they have always been in love. The untouchable Bachelor of Konoha had a very beautiful ice demon in his lap and two male demons were happily cuddling beside the two. Finally the Ice King of Konoha was having a conversation with an Ice Kitsune and a Demon Lord with _words _and not grunts. Was the Apocalypse coming and they didn't know about it?

"Naruto, I think you've greeted them enough," Sasuke said after he finally got Banka and Yusuke to stop arguing with one another. The little kitsune at the shinobis feet bounced off towards Sasuke and jumped into his lap. There was a soft glow before the little kitsune changed into the blond king with a pout on his face and his arms wrapped around the impassive ookami's neck, shocking the shinobis to death.

"Mou, you're no fun teme," the blond pouted from his position on Sasuke's lap.

"And you're too playful," Sasuke pointed out with a spark of playfulness in his eyes and a smile touching the corner of his lips.

"I'm a kitsune, what do you expect?" Naruto said with a foxy smile on his face as he leaned his forehead up against Sasuke's. Sasuke let the smile reach all of his lips as he leaned closer to Naruto, wanting to capture his lips and taste the kitsune with his own lips. However, right as his lips were about to connect with Naruto's , the little fox jumped up out of his lap and bounced over to the shinobis once again. A little growl escaped the ookami that Gaara didn't miss at all and sent a smirk his way that caused him to growl even more.

"So are you going to come with us to the festival?" Naruto asked the others cheerfully, a smile on his face and his ears perked in excitement.

"Festival?" Iruka asked in confusion, "What festival? Is that why all of you are dressed up?"

"Yep," The kitsune said, answering the teacher's last question first. "The festival is the Festival of Spirits in honor of Spirit World. So are you going to come with us? Please?"

"I wouldn't mind going," Tsunade said murmuring to herself, "how about you two?"

"Fine with me," Iruka said with a smile on his face as he looked towards the happy kitsune who was bouncing in place at just the mere thought of them coming with him and the others to the festival.

"Where there is a festival, there is pretty women, which means I can research for my new book," Jiraiya thought to himself with a lecherous grin on his face, well at least he thought he only thought the words, but in reality he had spoken out loud.

"_ERO-SENNIN_!" Naruto shouted in out rage, "You can't do that, besides-"

Sasuke cut Naruto off in mid sentence. "To go you have to wear a kimono or a yukata. I think Genkai keeps extras in the trunk in the room Tsunade-hime was staying in. I would check there for one that will fit all of you. Also ask the others if they want to go and if they do have them find something to wear too."

With that the others nodded there heads and left the room to go find something to wear to the festival. Once they were gone, Naruto looked at Sasuke innocently.

"Why'd you stop me for warning Ero-Sennin that most of the girls there could kill him, let alone kick his ass for trying to do anything funny?" the kitsune asked innocently.

"Let him learn the hard way," Sasuke said with a shrug, "besides it'll teach him to think twice before trying to peep on them."

* * *

"Wow! This place is so cool," Ino and Temari exclaimed at the same time before glaring at each other and each tightening their holds around one of Shikamaru's arm. 

"Yea, it is cool for an average size temple group in Makai," Naruto said nodding his head in agreement. The whole group was back in the same place where the demon festival took place, only this time the festival wasn't for demons but spirits. All of them had already made their offerings at the temple and now were wondering up and down the aisles of stands. Well most of everyone was there anyway. Hiei and Kurama had promptly left the group at Hiei's urging, Yusuke had just gone off by himself without saying a word and Yukina and Kakashi had gone off for a 'date' alone.

Jiraiya had disappeared as well, but no one really minded and Naruto had ordered Banka to show Iruka around alone. He had pushed the protesting chunnin off with a wink from him and a blush from Iruka. Hey Naruto had notice the way Iruka was always glancing over at the kitsune when ever he wasn't looking and then look away with a blush on his face. Hopefully the Ice Kitsune felt the same way about him, since Iruka had already had his hopes of a relationship crushed at seeing Kakashi and Yukina together.

"Normal size?" Kiba asked in disbelief, "this whole place is bigger than Konoha and you're telling me this is a normal size _Temple_?"

"You should see the temple dedicated to Kyuubi-sama if you think this temple is big," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face from his position right next to Naruto. Naruto glared at him and jabbed his elbow into the wolf's side for that comment, yet the wolf just smile innocently back at him with a what-was-that-for look on his face, knowing fully well what he did. The others had explained to the shinobis about what was going on with everything; the only part they had left out was about Naruto's family and who they really were.

"That reminds me, I wanted to ask you something, Naruto," Kankuro said suddenly, well it actually wasn't just him that wanted to know but he was the one that had been picked to ask. Naruto nodded his head for him to continue knowing what was going to come of the question. "Well you see…it's like this…don't get offended or anything…ahh…"

"What the buffoon is trying to ask is how are you related to the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Is he your father or something? Because all we've been hearing is that you're the Kyuubi' Heir," Tenten said cutting off Kankuro who had lost track of what he was trying to ask of Naruto.

"WHAT!" the Kyuubi' Heir screeched at the thought, "HELL NO, weren't you listening to Kakashi when he told you that Kyuubi had a daughter, D-A-U-G-H-T-E-R. Kyuubi is my grandfather. Ewee, gross thought, gross thought. My father being sealed inside my body that just seems so wrong."

Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke all gave a slight involuntary filch at the thought of having the Yondaime sealed within Naruto's body. Come on, the guy would be so ashamed of how Konoha had treated his son as it is, but to watch it from inside of his son's body and know what he was thinking, that would be just torture. Then to have you father know what you do or think about every second of the day and being able to scold you at all times of the day, that would be torture to Naruto. The kitsune was a prankster by nature and would be inconstant trouble with the Yondaime. He was said to be a strict person, well that was before he meet Naruto's mother and she rubbed off on him in a good way, though he still used to have that strict personality when he was dealing with Hokage business.

"Changing the subject, is there anything anyone wants to do right now? Like eat? Or go shopping? Or something of the sorts?" Naruto asked looking at the others. Though by that point he saw his mistake with the gleam in the girls' eyes. Quickly him and the others fumbled to cover their ears and did so just in time as the girls' shouts rang throughout the temple grounds.

"_SHOPPING!_"

"But I want something to eat," Chouji said, after everyone uncovered their ears, as his stomach growled with hunger.

"SHOPPING!" the girls argued.

"FOOD!" Chouji argued back.

"SHOPPING!"

"FOOD!"

"_SHUT UP_!" Sasuke growled holding his ears down and many other demons around them were doing the same, including Naruto and Gaara. The yelling immediately stopped and all of them were looking at Sasuke since he was the one to scream. "Why don't we split up and meet back at the steps of the temple in two hours."

"Sounds good, so who wants to do what?" Tsunade asked the group.

"Shopping for us," all the girls replied at once, even the shy Hyuuga.

"Food for me," said Kiba pitifully as he held his stomach and Akamaru laid on the ground whimpering, "Us growing boys need six meals a day you know."

"It's too troublesome to go shopping, I'd rather find a place to sit down," the shadow user said hoping he would get out of being pulled around by the two possessive blonde girls. Chouji didn't say anything, but he made his point clear before that he was hunger so they knew where he wanted to go. Shino and Neji didn't say anything either but since they were not really shopping people they figured that they weren't going to go with the girls shopping.

"I SHALL ACCOMPANY SAKURA-CHAN AND THE OTHERS SHOPPING!" Lee shouted enthusiastically with his good guy pose. Though that did not settle well with Gaara at all.

Picking up Lee by the collar of his green suit Gaara growled out threateningly at him. "You lay on fiber of your being on my mate and you'll be dead. Got that?"

"I take it Gaara is going to be joining us shopping so Lee won't touch Sakura," the Hokage stated seeing the scene unfold in front of her. Clapping her hands together the blonde haired women smiled at the group, she continued on cheerfully, "so we'll all meet at the temple in two hours, get it, got it, good. Let's go shopping girls!"

With that the groups parted way, one group to go shopping and another to eat or to just get away for the dreaded task of shopping with the girls. Naruto was about to follow the guys so he could get something to eat, when suddenly the collar of his yukata was grabbed and was pulled back into Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha then let go of his yukata and gently, but with a firm grip, held onto his wrist, pulling him in a completely different direction than the other two groups were going.

"Sasuke," the Demon King yelped out as he was all but being dragged to someplace, "what are you doing? Where are we going? I thought we were going with the other to get something to eat."

The yami ookami didn't say one thing, but just keep on pulling him somewhere he didn't know. The two had left the stalls and people behind and where now getting close to the forest area. For an odd reason, it looked so familiar to Naruto. Then it suddenly clicked into place why the area looked so familiar. It was where the others found out he was a demon and it was where they faced off against the first of Gaki's followers. Though Naruto's thoughts were cut off when he was roughly pushed up against one of the tall trees in the area with Sasuke pressed up against him, holding him in place.

"Do you know what you're doing to me, _dobe_?" Sasuke asked huskily, his breathing right up against Naruto's fuzzy fox ear. The feeing of his breaths sent shivers up and down Naruto's body, which the ookami felt and smirked at the effect he was having on his kitsune.

"W-wha-" the blond kitsune tried to speak but the words just wouldn't form in his mouth. His brain had shut down and left him with only the wolf in front of him for company.

"Don't give me that what do you mean, because I know you know what I'm talking about. We've been dancing around each other's feet for over two months now," Sasuke said lightly nipping at the soft piece of flesh under his lips as his hands wondered down the blond's side and rested on his hips. Naruto gave out a strange sound form underneath him, it wasn't a whimper or a growl, but Sasuke took it as a good sign and continued on with gnawing Naruto's ears. Giving one last nip at the fuzzy piece of flesh, the ookami went on with his point at why he had dragged the kitsune here. "It's very simple, I like you."

Those words swam around in Naruto's head, not believing what he had just heard. Sasuke, an _Uchiha_, had just confessed his feelings to him. If the Apocalypse hadn't come before, it sure was going to now, or at least that was what Naruto thought. It was just too weird, never mind the fact that the person who he was in love with just told him he liked him, Naruto was too stunned by the fact that he just confessed. Though slowly his mind got passed that fact and processed the rest of the information. A small smile graced his lips and he ever so discreetly brought up his arms before locking them around the ookami's neck. Pulling him forward, Naruto leaned his forehead against the others.

"I love you," Naruto said to the other before crushing their lips together in a chaste kiss. The kiss was gentle, but firm, loving yet passionate and Sasuke couldn't have been any happier. Beside for the fact that he wasn't in a room with his kitsune, but the kiss would do, for now anyways.

'For now at least,' Sasuke thought to himself as he pulled away from his fox.

"You know what? I lied. I don't like you," Sasuke suddenly said, the kitsune in his arms stiffened a greet deal. "I love you, too."

With that he kissed Naruto, this time with much more passion and looking in the kiss. His tongue licked Naruto's lips gently, asking for entrance, which was given, before diving in to the deep cavern. Inside the cavern he met another and fought for dominance and won with little effort. Exploring the cavern more, the kitsune under him gave a sharp jolt and then a sweet purr of pleasure when his tongue ran over a particular spot behind his right canine.

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke lips traveled down his jaw line and neck, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake as his partner tried to recuperate from the kiss. When he reached the junction of the kitsunes neck, his body yet again gave another jolt and his purring became even louder. Smirking, Sasuke lightly licked the place he had just kissed a few seconds before and nipped at it. Again Naruto's body gave a jolt, but this time Sasuke held down with his hands on his hips and continued licking and nipping at the area.

As Sasuke continued with licking and nipping the junction of his neck, Naruto felt his body start to shake underneath him. The pleasure Sasuke was sending through his whole body was over whelming. His soft sweet purrs had long since turned in to whimpers of need for the wolf demon in front of him and mewling of pleasure. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his brow and start to roll down his face. His fingers found their way into the soft silky locks of black hair and his tails had taken to doing the same thing, only wrapped around Sasuke's waist and arms that held him in place. Sasuke's own tail had wrapped around Naruto's waist and was holding him as closed to his own body that was possible.

Suddenly, Sasuke bit down on the junction of Naruto's neck where he had been toying with all along. His fangs sunk deep into the flesh of Naruto's neck as the kitsune gave off a howl of pain. Pulling his teeth out of his skin, the ookami began to lick away the blood from the wound, whimpering softly in apology all the while. Once the wound was blood free and slowly healing, Sasuke continued on with apologizing to Naruto by nuzzling his cheek and licking the tears that had fallen from his eyes away.

"It hurts," the fox cried out softly in pain, "it hurts so much."

"Its okay, the pain will go away. Just bare with me please," the Uchiha pleaded softly as he pulled himself and Naruto onto the grown and sat Naruto in his lap. The blond didn't say anything but just closed his eyes and let more tears flow and all Sasuke could do was watch helplessly as the wound healed over his bite mark. Once the wound was healed, the tears stopped and Naruto opened his eyes.

"What was that for?" whined the kitsune, looking at Sasuke as if he was the child still in the academy and Sasuke had just taken his kunai.

"I marked you, but it wasn't suppose to hurt you," Sasuke said gently, turning Naruto's head to the side, he pulled back the top of the yukata to reveal a black flame design on the part of his neck where Sasuke had the cursed seal. Inside the flame there was an outlining of a wolf with the kanji for darkness on its forehead standing protectively over and out lining of a hurt fox with the kanji of royal on its forehead.

"Well I'm not supposed to have thirteen tails, but I do and that hurt," Naruto whined. Sasuke just looked at his, literally, kitsune and smirked at how childish he could be at times, before bending down and kissing him squarely on the lips. As the kiss deepened, Sasuke felt a slight tingling sensation coming from where the dormant curse seal resided, but ignored it. Naruto on the other hand, slightly opened his blue eye and looked at the cursed seal while still kissing Sasuke. When he saw that the curse seal had vanished and in its place was the kanji for royal in gold with a wolf wrapped around a kitsune underneath it in black, the kitsune smiled into the kiss.

'Life was good,' Naruto thought vaguely, a devilish smile on his face, 'but it'll get even better when Gaara, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke-koi all get their presents me and King Enma got for them."

* * *

Okay, so that to more time than I expected, becasue ever time I tried to write something it didn't sound so good so I deleted it. The oringal idea was to have a Kakashi/Iruka pairing, but there were so many of those so I decided to to a Kakashi/Yukina pairing and I ended up puting Iruka with Banka. Where ever that idea came from I have no idea, so I'll just blame it on my muse Kitsune.

Also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed for my story last chapter, it made me want to continue writing this 'cause I was about to delete the whole thing. But don't worry, now I won't, but be warned since I'm not good at coming up with endings it will take me awhile to get the next few chapters out (that and I have to go visit my grandma who has no computer) so pleasedon't get mad at me. Thanks again.

Shi noTenshi


	15. Presents That Aren't Really Presents

D-Claimer: If you don't know what this is as of yet then you really need help, more than I could offer at least.

* * *

Naruto was excited would have been the understatement of the whole entire century. The boy seemed as if he was wired on excitement and just wouldn't stand still long enough to even look in a mirror or glance in it for that matter. Though no one could really blame him for it, because he was just staying true to his self and was being his normal self by bouncing around and being hyper. 

Sasuke just watched as his kitsune keep jumping from one of the stall's roof to another, looking for the others. It was actually pretty funny to watch, the kitsune just couldn't keep still. What ever the dope had planned out for him and the others must be really big or really important to the kitsune if he was acting the way he was. It wasn't just because he couldn't stand still that they ookami knew this, it was also because the kitsune seemed really proud of himself for some reason. As if he was really happy that he had just completed something really big, like when he had just accomplished the tree climbing exercise when they were all twelve.

"Sasuke," the prince whined jumping down from the building he was on and right next to the Uchiha, "I can't find them."

"Just be patient, they'll come," the wolf said to reassure the hyper kitsune. "Besides if you really want to find them why don't you just use your powers or have someone find them for you. You are the Demon King after all."

The little princeling just pouted at the comment knowing very well that he was right, but he wanted to get going already. Suddenly a noise had his ears perked up and he listen hard trying to figure out why his whole being was screaming at him to move and get out of the way. When a familiar scent crossed his noise, Naruto understood why his whole being was shooting at him to move. Acting on instinct from so many times form before, the kitsune moved out of the way and onto the rooftops, but not without grabbing Sasuke around the waist and bring him with him.

_"NARUTO!"_ Sasuke all but screamed when he was suddenly grabbed around the waist and lifted up onto the rooftop of a near by stall. Though the word had not completely left his mouth when a stampede of female demons ran across the place where the two were standing not even a moment before and at the head of the stampede was a very familiar white haired sannin. The two would have probably been crushed if Naruto hadn't of gotten them out of the way in time. Looking at Naruto, Sasuke noticed him ears were pressed flat against his skull and he had a very solemn look on his face.

"Stupid Ero-Sennin," the kitsune mumbled still looking over the edge of the roof at the retreating stampede of females and Jiraiya.

"Thanks," Sasuke said knowing that he had just a few seconds ago almost been ready to yell at Naruto for trying to save him from a horrible fate of being trampled to death. Naruto just looked back at him with an expressionless face before a small smile creep onto his lips and his ears perked up a little, but not as much as they had been earlier when he was jumping from place to place.

"Hey I couldn't let my koibito get trampled to death on the account of Ero-Sennin," the kitsune said honestly.

"So, should we save him or wait for the others to come?" Sasuke asked a smile on his face from Naruto calling him his koibito, which had a nice ring to it if you ask him.

Naruto just snorted. "Let him fend for himself. Like the saying goes, what goes around comes around and he was peeping on them so they're getting back at him. I think it's pretty fair."

Sasuke really didn't have anything to say to that; moreover that was what he had wanted when he had interrupted Naruto warning the pervert about the females here. The duo then jumped off of the top of the stall they were standing on and landed gracefully on the ground. They had only been on the ground for mote than two seconds when Iruka and Banka showed up, the former with a blush on his face and the latter with a pleased grin on his face.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, Banka," Naruto said waving happily to the two as the headed towards them. "How was your guys' day?"

"Hello your Highness, Sasuke-sama," Banka said his grin still in place as he greeted the two higher up demons with respect. "We had a lovely time, didn't we Iruka-kun?" the kitsune purred out seductively, causing the teacher to blush even more.

"Yes we did and how about you two?" Iruka said trying his hardest not to blush anymore and stutter with the icy kitsune so close to his being.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer his favorite teacher's question, but instead a small yelp escaped from his lips as a soft and fuzzy tail that belonged to a certain wolf demon behind him, wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to its owner. Two well toned arms then settled themselves around his neck loosely and a small weight in between his ears made itself known. Naruto could practically feel the purr coming from Sasuke against his skin as the wolf talked.

"We had a _very nice_ day, it was _pleasurable_," the ookami purred as he spoke to the others. Iruka didn't seem to get what Sasuke had meant by pleasurable, but it appeared that Banka had since he lifted his eyebrow at the comment. The older kitsune merely lifted his nose into the air and sniffed it to confirm what he believed to be true. When the scent of the two reached his nose that was all he needed to know that the ookami had marked the kitsune king as his intended mate and the kitsune had done the same for him. It was how all demons marked what was to be theirs and the scent of another on them usually warded off others from trying to claim the being as their own. However, it didn't work like that all the time, sometimes more than one demon would want the same being and they would usually fight for them, to the death.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give this to you Naruto," Iruka suddenly said pulling out a folded piece of paper form the confines of his kimono and handing it to the young kitsune. "You're friend Yusuke told me to give it to you."

Wondering what the lord wanted, Naruto quickly unfolded the paper and began to read it and Sasuke read the letter from over the shorter boy's head, where his head still rested. After finishing the letter the ookami had a hard time trying to keep himself from laughing as he twitched from trying to hold said laughter in. Naruto on the other hand couldn't seem to keep the laughter in and was laughing that made the others present want to know what was so funny that could make the king laugh so hard. The kitsune finally calmed down enough to tell the other two why he was laughing so hard. Apparently Keiko had come all the way from Konoha just to yell at Yusuke for forgetting something very important to her, their anniversary, and dragged him back to Konoha just so he could make it up to her.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called out as the group turned around to see Sakura running up to them with the others behind her and two bags on either one of her arms. "Guess what? Gaara got me a lily."

Now to normal humans that might not mean a lot, but to a Nature Spirit it meant everything in a relationship between them. It was like proposing to someone with an engagement ring with the sacred flower of their clan. Each Nature Spirit clan had their own flower or object that was scarcest to them and Sakura's clan scarcest flower was a simple lily. A lily just like the one tucked behind Sakura's left ear. It would seem that Gaara had formally proposed to the girl instead of suddenly declaring her his mate like he did in the tournament yesterday.

"Wow!" Naruto said in awe from his spot in Sasuke's arms, since the wolf wouldn't let him go. "I guess congratulation is in order. Congratulation Sakura-chan."

"It would seem so," Banka said observing the delighted girl. "Congrats on your engagement Sakura-sama."

"Congratulation Sakura. Gaara needs someone to keep him inline," Sasuke said looking at Gaara with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Uchiha," the sand demon growled. "I could say the same thing for you, but Naruto seems to already have that under control."

Sasuke let out a threatening growl and was about to unwrap himself from Naruto and give the sand demon a piece of his mind when Naruto elbowed him in the gut and glared at him with a look that was clearly saying don't start anything. Sakura had also been doing the same thing with Gaara. It would seem that even though both of them had lived two months together they still couldn't get along together that well.

"What's all the fuss about this time?" Kankuro asked as he and the others that went out to eat arrived at the scene to see his brother and the Uchiha glaring at each other murderously.

"You know the same old, same old, Gaara wants to kill Sasuke and Sasuke wants to kill Gaara nothings changed there," Sakura answered with a depressed tone. Though who could blame her, she and Naruto for the last two moths had to try to keep the two from killing each other, which was even hard when they were in two different villages but then they were just two rooms apart form each other. Kakashi wasn't of any help either when the two demons were trying to kill each other, because he either encouraged them on or was with Yukina and ignored them with all his being.

"So are we all ready to go?" Jiraiya asked appearing out of no where beaten and bruised looking everywhere, but towards the group frighten for some reason.

"No, were still waiting on Kakashi and Yukina," Banka said.

"You know I thought that Yukina would be able to get Kakashi to stop from be so late, but all he's done is made her be late," Sakura said with a sigh.

"Wait, weren't we waiting for Hiei and Kurama too?" Naruto asked right after the cherry blossom was finished talking, since he had been trying to figure out what seemed wrong with the other kitsune's statement earlier about them just waiting for Kakashi and Yukina and he had to see who all was already there.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but I meant to tell you that your godfather and his mate told me to tell you that they would go on ahead to Spirit World to help King Enma with the other's gifts," the ice kitsune informed him.

"Oh, okay," Naruto said happily.

* * *

After waiting for over an hour and a half, Naruto and they were very irritated that Kakashi was holding them up. Just as they were going to track down the two missing lovebirds they showed up. After some quality time of yelling at Kakashi for being late, the group head off to Spirit World. However since Botan wasn't there to create a portal for them, they had to use an already existing portal, which happened to be a two hour walk form where they were. Since they had only an hours time to get to said portal because someone had put them behind schedule, this was said glaring at a scarecrow, they had only one option left to them so they could make it there on time. 

So the group made their way out of the overly crowded temple grounds and into the forest. Walking quickly the group walked to a healthy clearing with the foliage greener and denser in this part of the forest than anywhere else. Deciding this was a good enough place, Naruto stopped the group.

"So what is this means of transportation to get us to this Spirit World within half the time?" Kiba asked looking around for something that was going to carry them all to Spirit World like Naruto had promised, yet he couldn't find anything to do that. "Don't worry about it right mow," the kitsune king said waving the dog-boy off, which happened to really annoy him, but Naruto didn't seem to take notice because he was currently talking to Banka. "Do you think you can carry all the weight or should we have Sasuke help us?"

"I can do, don't worry about it Naruto-sama," Banka said bowing with respect to him, before walking a few feet in front of the group and went through a similar transformation that Naruto went through at the tournament. His feature began to change more animalistic and fur began to spread all over his body. The Ice Kitsune fell forward, but he didn't land on his hand for they had changed into furry paws. The fox's body then began to grow bigger and bigger until it was about fifty meters tall. Finally the transformation was finished and if front of them stood a beautiful whitish-blue kitsune with icy blue eyes without whites. However, even with a kitsune that big, there wasn't enough room for all the people there to fit on the kitsune. Yet that too was easily remedied when Naruto also transformed into his giant kitsune form, which surprised everyone that hadn't seen it.

There was a silence from the group that wasn't to be broken easily, though no one tried. Standing in front of them was what they thought was the Kyuubi no Kitsune at first look, but since they had seen Naruto transform into the giant fox, they knew different. Even with them knowing it was Naruto, and that Kyuubi wasn't evil, they were still wary of the two kitsunes in front of them. No one move, for they were all to frighten that the foxes might attack them for some odd reason.

Seeing their dilemma, Sasuke walked towards the giant kitsune who was his intended mate. As he passed by Banka, the fox slightly bowed his head in respected to the greater demon, yet the wolf didn't give him any acknowledgement and continued his path towards the other fox. Stopping right in front of Naruto, the others behind them held their breath, in fear of what they didn't know, but it was a natural reaction to them from seeing a fox that looked like one that had once almost destroyed their village. They watched intensively as the thirteen tailed fox lowered itself to its belly and put its head on its paws right before the wolf demon.

A soft whimper came from the fox that made Sasuke smirk and lightly run his hand over the fox's muzzle. Seeing that the foxes didn't hurt Sasuke, Iruka shakily walked towards him. Once he was right in front of the fox that was Naruto, the fox lifted up his head surprising the poor teacher and scaring the others. Though when the fox's giant tongue incased his body, Iruka's shock disappeared and was replaced by laughter.

"Okay, okay, stop that Naruto, it tickles," the teacher laughed out and with on finally lick the fox did what was asked out him, yet he still wasn't finished with his old sensei. Mindful of his surroundings and the people in it, Naruto stood up on his paws and picked up Iruka by the back of his clothing with his teeth gently. Trotting over to smaller older kitsune, he deposited the man onto Banka's back. By that time it dawned onto everyone that hadn't already figured out, that they were going to be riding the two kitsunes to Spirit World.

"Hell No!" Kiba cursed when he figured out what was going on, "I ain't going to ride on anyone one of them."

"You don't have a choice," Gaara said simple as he walked pass the barking dog and towards Naruto with Sakura right by his side.

"Of course I have a choice in this!" barked Kiba waving his fist at the sand demon, but he really didn't have a choice as a large amount of sand came out of no where and picked up the dog-boy. The sand then settled him _gently_ right behind Iruka. "HEY!"

"You're to troublesome Kiba," Shikamaru said walking passed Banka towards Naruto. Looking at the fox directly in the eye, Shikamaru asked, "It's too troublesome to get up there on my own, Naruto, would you help me?"

In reply a bushy tail picked the lazy genius up off the ground and settled him onto his own back, where he laid down promptly to gaze up at the sky. Following his friend, Chouji walked up to Naruto and had him also put him onto his back. After that the flood gate seemed to break and the others followed Shikamaru's example and got onto either Naruto or Banka, with their help of course. Once everyone was either on Naruto or Banka's back, though they had a little trouble getting Akamaru up there, Naruto let out a howl that was followed by Banka before the two took off running.

Clutching tightly, everyone tried to keep their balance on the two giant foxes as they ran faster than anyone had ever imagined. Though once they got use to the rhythms of the foxes running, it was much easier. They could even loosen their hold on the fur of the fox they were riding and it became enjoyable. Kiba was even yelling at them to go faster and whooping. After awhile the group settled into a comfortable silence waiting for them to get where they were going, no one really paying attention to the time.

Leaning forward into the fur of Naruto, Sasuke, who was sitting at the front, asked, "Naruto, where is this portal?"

Naruto didn't even turn his head to look at his beloved, but gave out a sharp yelp followed by a low bark. Understanding, Sasuke looked forward and saw the portal a few hundred feet before them. His eyes went wide with surprise with where it was located, which would be about a hundred meters above ground and a hundred meters after a cliff ended.

"Holy shit," the wolf demon said in shocked. The full impacted of the situation finally hitting him like a ton of shurikens. Tightening his hold onto the fur beneath him once again, Sasuke crouched down low as possible and shouted a warning to the others as well. "I would hold tight if I were you!"

"Wha-Fuck! Everyone get ready!" Kakashi said once he saw what Sasuke was talking about and the others looked up seeing what the two were talking about. Clutching onto the foxes' fur like their life depended on it, which it did, they all braced themselves. With the last of the cliff coming up on them, Naruto gave a giant leap into the air right towards the portal with Banka only two steps behind him.

* * *

Koenma was nervously twitching standing next to his father, waiting for the others to arrive. He didn't know what this was all about, but what ever it was, it must have been big since his father was even there. He wouldn't even tell him when he asked either and when Hiei and Kurama arrived he asked them that as well, but they had no idea wither. It would seem that just his father and Naruto knew what this was all about and these presents for Kakashi, Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke. 

When Koenma started to get really nervous and jitter from waiting so long, the portal that the group was waiting before gave a start, meaning that someone was coming through. The portal gave another start before a giant fox followed by another fox that was only half as big as the first one, came hurtling towards them. With all the momentum behind the two foxes, they both had a hard time coming to a stop and when one of Naruto's paws came dangerously close to Koenma, the Spirit Prince fell on his ass. Though before Naruto could crush him, the fox came to an abrupt stop not even a foot in front of him.

"You almost KILLED ME!" the young spirit prince said changing back into his baby form because of the near death experience.

"He should've tried harder, because he doesn't look dead yet," Hiei murmured under his breathe, though all the demons could hear it with their ears.

_"Hiei!"_ Kurama hissed towards his mate, but the forbidden child just merely looked at him with a nonchalant glance and a shrug of his shoulders

"Nani?" the forbidden child asked as innocently as he could, which was creepy. While this conversation was going on the two vast foxes were letting their passengers off and changed back to their human forms. No one bothered to ask what was up with the talking crying baby that was rolling around on the ground; actually everyone just plainly ignored him. Walking towards King Enma, Naruto stopped in front of him and gave a slight bow in sigh of respect for the older royalty of Spirit World and not how he treated the younger.

"King Enma," the fox said polity. The others who didn't know who this guy was suddenly realized that he was the King of Spirit World and bowed to the king as Naruto had.

"Prince Naruto, or is it King Naruto?" King Enma said in a booming voice that shook the walls around them slightly. The others watched the conversation going on before them, interested in what was going on.

"King, as you very well know" Naruto said with a smile before changing the subject to the reason why they were all there in the first place. "Is everything ready?"

"All is waiting for your contribution of youki. However after going over the details a little bit more, I realized that we're going to need more youki than what was originally planned," the Spirit World King said, yet there seemed to be something off about the way he said it.

"Before this ever began you said it would only take a certain amount of youki and assured me that it would only be that much, now you're changing what you said?" Naruto asked not understanding why there was a sudden change of plans. It was so you like King Enma to make a mistake in his plans, unlike his son, so it was a little unnerving to the new Demon King. "How much more?"

"Fifty percent added onto the already twenty-five percent that it should have required," the king said with a wince knowing that was a lot to ask from the little king not even a full day after recovering from his resent battle, but he was the one that wanted this in the first place. A sudden growl came from three individual being; them being none other than Kurama, Hiei, and of course Sasuke. All of them knowing that how much that was asking of the recuperation fox and that it could be fatal to him.

"I'll do it." Everyone's head whipped towards Naruto as he walked towards a alter of sorts, that hadn't been notice until know, not giving anyone anytime to interject to his decision. The alter was just a stone platform that was only big enough to have on person stand on and written in the middle in an ancient kanji was the word time. The scary part about that was it seemed to be written in blood and four different color candles surround the little alter, all lit.

Looking at Enma with a serious face, the king nodded his head for the go ahead and smiled a secretive smile. Turning to the others, the fox king gave them a smile of reassurance and shared a knowing look from Sasuke that said if he was going to die it was going to be from him beating the crap out of him and nothing else. With one last look at the others, Naruto began summoning up his youki and keep on pulling it out until he had the amount he was told he needed.

Once he had the amount that King Enma said he needed for this, he channeled it into the kanji seal beneath him. Struggling with containing so much youki into such a small area, Naruto could already start to feel the effects of pulling out over seventy-five percent of his youki out at one time. Sweat started to form on his brow and his muscles were screaming at him from searing pain, yet he continued with his struggles and trying to keep his ragged breathing even and his youki under control.

As more and more of the energy became sealed with in the time kanji, things began to happen. The air began to shift and grew warm. The candles around didn't seem to be affected by the shifting wind, but the flame grew bigger and bigger as the heat increased around that too. Not being able to take the heat, the wax from the candles started to melt and the heated liquid acted as if it was alive moving around and making a shape on its own. With the last bout of energy, Naruto suddenly forced it into the seal with all he had.

The shifting air suddenly became deadly still before it busted out in all directions. The flames that had longs since been gone from burning themselves out living different color kanji behind from the dried wax; there was a red kanji for death, a black kanji for barrier, a white kanji for soul, and lastly gold for dawn. Each of the kanji glowed with an inner light of their own and there was the sound of breaking glass coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, before the kanji went dormant and everything died down.

"It's finished," Naruto said hoarsely as he stepped off the platform towards the side of it yet not towards the group. Then again after only a few steps his muscles refused to want to comply with their owner and instead the fox-boy sank down to his knees. Before anyone could go and help the exhausted fox, the platform he had been standing on a few seconds before came to life and the five different kanji glowed with an inner light once again.

Youki that had just been forced into the time kanji began to spring forth, but not as much as Naruto had put into it. The youki began to start and take form into something hazily. As it became a little clearer, the occupants of the room saw that it was a person and when it became even clear it showed that the person was wearing a Konoha jounin vest. Finally the person materialized completely and stepped off the platform while over half the room was gaping at the person.

As the person stretched his muscles and popped long since used joints back into place, Naruto smiled from his place sitting on the ground at the others expressions. Come on, it was totally hilarious, because it isn't everyday that he got to see Shino and Shikamaru gaping like a fish out of water. Nor was it everyday that Kakashi's looked to like his jaw would fall off the bone if it wasn't for the mask he always wore keeping it in place. Hell even Lee was speechless and that in itself was a feat hard to obtain since he was always on about the power youth, Gai, or _something_.

"Man, now that is what I call an adrenaline rush," the person said in a deep muscular voice that could, and did, only belong to a man. "I feel like shit."

"And you think you're the only one?" a female voice chilled the man as another person stepped off of the platform wearing tan clothing. None of the others had seen it, but she had come into the room the same way the man did and the others were to busy staring at the man in front of her to notice it happening. "Think of how Naruto-kun must feel when he is the one that gave up all that energy for us to just come here after his tiring battle yesterday."

Seeing this newest person sent another shock through the group, but more so into a select few. Gaara looked like he was about to pass out from shock or a heart attack, Naruto didn't know which. Tsunade was rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things and even went so far as to pinch Jiraiya to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. When the pervert hermit reacted to the pain with a scream because of Tsunade's supper strength to her pinch, Tsunade knew she wasn't dreaming. Finally two people were brave enough to step forward and break the silence that had fallen onto the group.

"Dad?"

"Mama?"

"Oh! My baby boy has grown so much without me," the woman said running over to one of the brave ones that stepped forward and hugged him to her body. "He even got engaged!"

"Damn Karuna! Can't you calm down any? You've been this way since this whole thing was arranged," the man said looking a little aggravated but thesmile on his face told the woman differently.

"And you haven't, Sakumo?" Karuna said glaring at the man as she pulled away from her son.

"Of course I have, who wouldn't be proud of a son like this," Sakumo said as he grabbed Kakashi and acted as if he was showing him off to the world. However, Karuna wasn't paying attention to him as she fussed over each Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari in turn. Knowing that the woman was just so happily to see her children and really didn't mean not to pay attention to him, the White Fang of Konoha turned to his still stunned son. "So how've you been?"

While Kakashi was in utter shock along with the Gaara and his siblings, the others watched at the alter lit up again and a third and forth person came through the thing, before going dormant once again Now to Sasuke and Sakura, it wasn't a real surprise to see the two people, it was a surprise to see them alive. They others were just surprised to see them period. Though that also probably had to do with the fact that they looked more like how Sasuke and Sakura had changed too.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke ran to their respective parent and embraced them tightly. Even though they had seen them only a couple of months ago, both were still excited to see them there alive. It had pained them both greatly to see their parents again and be able to talk to them, before losing them once again. Yet they were very grateful for that little time they had spent with them because, as far as they knew, they were never going to see them again.

"Hope you four like your little 'presents.' It took me a little while to convince King Enma here to go through with the idea and we had to do it today since its now that Spirits are the strongest because of the festival," Naruto said finally gaining enough strength to stand up and walk over to the group, a genuine smile on his face. "It's pretty much a thanks to you guys for all your help over the last two months. Hope you like it."

"Like it?" Sakura asked releasing her father from her hug, "I love it! You don't know how much this means to me!" With that the cherry blossom threw herself at Naruto and gave him a giant hug to show him how much it really meant to her, because with all she had said she still didn't feel as if it was enough to describe how she was really feeling.

"She's right Naruto," Gaara said walking over to him and Sakura. "You've already done so much for us and we were just repaying you for that, only to have you give us something we never thought we could obtain."

"There is no word that could thank you enough for what you have just done," Kakashi continued for Gaara as he came up on the other side of Sakura. "But all we can do is say thank you because there is no other way we can."

"Thank you, Koi," Sasuke said into his ear as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist in a loving embraces. Before anyone else could say anything the platform started to light up again, signaling another arrival, but Naruto stiffened at the sight. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Everyone I intended to revive has already been revived. Who ever is coming," the fox said out shakily, "shouldn't be coming…"

This caught the others off guard and caused everyone to tense up as the figure started to materialize in front of them. Slowly but surely the figure started to take from as a young woman in her prim, but it could also be very well made out that this woman was a demon. As she materialized more, her features became clearer in the hazy mess. The woman had pointed ears and claw like nails with fur around her wrists and five tails waving behind her. Her long hair that went down below her waist, her tails, and the fur around her wrist was a blood red color that was emphasized by the black kimono with silver embroidery she was wearing.

Stepping off the platform, the woman's ruby red eyes locked with a pair of mismatched eyes that was looking at her with an unreadable expression in them. Sasuke's arms around him stiffened some when the woman locked eyes with him, but Naruto didn't pay attention to him. Instead he escaped from the wolf's grasp and took a trembling step forward towards the woman. His next step wasn't as shaky as the first, but it wasn't stable either. Not able to take it any longer, Naruto ran towards the woman with one word on his lips.

_"Mom!"_

The woman caught the little king and hugged him tightly to her body as he clutched her kimono tightly in his hands. The two didn't bother whipping the tears streaming down their faces or anything else for that matter. They just stood like that as a mother and son moment, the demoness rubbed circles on her son's back to calm him down and soothed him. Naruto in turn just held tighter onto her and shut his eyes tightly will all the tears to leave, yet they wouldn't.

"Shh, there, there. It will be alright I'm here now my little kit. Nothing else bad will happen if I can help it, I promise," the demoness soothed the little king down that was still just a boy and already had so much responsibility resting upon his shoulders. Looking up her eyes meet with some many different pairs of eyes she had never seen before and some she remembered with all of her soul. Her soft smile widened even more when her eyes landed on two very, very familiar sets of eyes. "Hello Jinenji, Mikoto, it's nice to see you two again."

"The same can be said for you, your majesty," Jinenji and Mikoto said at the same time while they both gave a slight bow to their charge in respect.

"How many times have you told me, none of that your majesty or sama crap, it's Kaiya," the demoness chilled, but there was a smile still present on her face at the time. "And you'll have to get use to saying it because as you guys, I'm here to stay."

Staring at the demoness before them, Sasuke understood where Naruto got his innocent nature from. The woman before him was radiating the same innocent aura that Naruto had always obtained and the presences in both of them that seemed to draw people to them. It would seem that both Gaara and Sakura seemed to realize this too. The older generations looked in awe at who they saw before them, sure they knew about Naruto's mother being Kyuubi's child, but they never knew who it was and were not expecting it to be Kaiya Maki. Yet at the same time it seemed to make since because the two were the same when it came to their attitudes to their fierce loyalty towards their precious people and wanting to protect them. The younger generation was more in awe of Kaiya Maki, since she was all but a legend as a ninja jounin. The woman that had single handedly saved the alliance they had with the Village Hidden in the Sun and at the sametime united the Village Hidden in the Moon with the Sun Village and Konoha. Looking up at his mother, the tears gone and confusion marring his face, Naruto knew that there was something that didn't seem right.

"But how? How did you come back to live. It's just like bring Grandfather Kyuubi back, it's impossible," the young kitsune asked, remembering when he had found out about bring the dead to life once again. When he found out about it, the fox-boy had wanted to go through with it right away to bring the Kyuubi back to life to defeat the snake bastard, but when he asked King Enma about it, he said that it couldn't be done. That there was something holding his family's souls and they had never reached Spirit World and without their souls, there was nothing anyone could do, even him, for bringing his family back to life.

"Oh so I should go back then?"

Whipping around, Naruto saw yet another person had come from the alter's platform. This time it was a man that looked no older than thirty. He wore clothes of a foreign traveler in different shades of silver and gold. His short ruby color hair was pulled back into a horsetail with a few strands that hung loose framing his blood red eyes. One of the loose strands of hair actually hung in his eyesight, but a clawed hand gently tucked it behind his pointed ears. Resting behind the man was nine elegant looking red tails.

"Grandfather," Naruto breathed out in astonishment.

"Kyuubi," Kurama whispered at seeing his long since dead friend.

"Majesty," Mikoto and Jinenji said in more shock than the others.

"Nice of you to join us father," Kaiya said with a smile on her face. Not much could be said for the others when they saw the human looking Kyuubi no Kitsune in front of them. They weren't afraid of him anymore after learning about what had conspired the night he attacked, but it was still shocking to see him in really life when he was supposed to be dead. But that could be said for some of the group now, since they were brought back to life too.

"This is just getting too weird," Jiraiya said for everyone. Everything that had happened in the last forty-eight hours was weird enough. Naruto being the Kyuubi's grandson and the new Demon King, Sasuke being half ookami demon, Sakura is half Nature Spirit, Gaara being part demon as well, Kakashi leading a group of demons and them actually obeying his every command, and now this! Sakumo, Karuna, Jinenji, Mikoto, Kaiya, AND the Kyuubi no Kitsune being resurrected from the dead. It was all way to much to comprehend in the short period of time that it was given to them. "Next we'll find out Orochimaru has been revived and is Anko's father and Arashi is buddy-buddy with him!"

"Now that's just ridicule-less Ero-Sennin and it's insulting, too."

"Shut up brat! I wasn't talking to you," the toad sannin said glaring at Naruto for the Ero-Sennin comment.

"Hey it wasn't me," Naruto glared right back, but was confused as well at where the comment came from. Looking amongst themselves no one, everyone shock their head as the silently told the rest that it wasn't them that had said the comment. But if it wasn't anyone around there than, who the hell was it?

"Over here," the person said and they turned towards the alter one last time to see that a cloud of hazy was once again forming. This time however, as the person began to materialize the kanji started to fade from use, which meant the last of the youki that Naruto had forced with in them was being used up and almost gone. As soon as the kanji all disappeared the finally person stepped off the platform. "Hello Ero-sensei, how's it been?"

_"Arashi!"_

"The last time I checked, yeah," the Yondaime of Konoha answered. "Soooo, anyone have any ramen? I haven't had a good bowl of that stuff in ages. Actually I haven't eaten anything in the last fourteen years come to think of it."

"BAKA! Is that all you can think about? Your stomach?" the toad sannin yell and hit his first student on the back of the head with his fist. The blond man just rubbed the back of his head with his hand as he once did when he was nervous or just kidding around with people.

"Brat, I have no idea what my daughter saw in you," the ex-King of Makai growled, "because it defiantly wasn't your brains."

"HEY!" the ex-Hokage of Konoha exclaimed, appalled at what his father-in-law had just said, but wasn't denying the fact that all he could think about was his stomach.

"Father, leave him alone," Karuna scolded her father, who just ignored her. It seemed that some things would never change and her father thinking that nobody would be good enough for her would be one of them it would seem.

"Grandfather, this is supposed to be a happy occasion, so leave Father alone," Naruto also said scolding Kyuubi. This time the fox actually stopped, but only after a glare towards the Yondaime.

"Father? Wait, Naruto, the Yondaime is your father?" Ino asked, catching what the mismatched eyed fox just said before any of the _geniuses_ they were supposed to have in the group.

"While, yeah, but I thought everyone already knew that with the how I looked before and how I acted. I mean I was like a little replica of him when I was younger minus the whisker marks. Didn't you guys know that?" Naruto asked innocently because, in this case, he really though the whole entire village would have figured it out with the way he had all was acted and the way he looked in his human form without the demon features.

**_"NNNNNOOOOOOO!"_**

* * *

Well there you go, this chapter is finally finished! Took me forever to do, but I'm happy with it at least. 

_**Lemmesee: **Random question, would Naruto, since he is the Demon King, be able to get pregnat?_ Umm, I have no idea at the moment. Sooo, I'll leave it up to the readers! Should Naruto be able to become pregnat since he is the Demon King?

Also **_Tsumetai Taiyoukai_** & **_Adela Nightmoon _**suggested that I write a Lemon for this fic, which I really hate to disappoint my readers but I can't write Lemons..._BUT _if I my readers really want a Lemon I'll give them one! Since a friend of mine (that's a really good writer and better than me) said they would help me write the Lemon if I wanted and I told them that would be great and I'll get their help when I get there. Yet that's only if my readers want a Lemon though. So should I have a Lemon or not?

Thanks for all the reviews and reading my story! It makes me very happy!

Shi no Tenshi 902


	16. Closure

D-Claimer: Own nothing and be warned Lemon in this chapter!

* * *

"Have you heard the new?" 

"What news?"

"The Hokage is back, along with everyone that disappeared, including the last Uchiha."

"What? Really? That's great news!"

"Though rumor has it she returned with some unfamiliar strangers."

"Really?"

The two villagers continued to gossip as they walked passed the Hokage Tower, never noticing a person watching them from above within the Hokage Tower. Eyes trailed after the two villagers until they disappeared out of sight into the darkness and even then, they continued to watch. The eyes then just watched the darkness on the moonless starry night, until a gentle whimper had the curtains pulled back over the window and the person looking over at the bed.

Lying on the bed curled up and slightly shaking with a whimper coming out of the person every now and then, the being looked to be seriously scared of what every they were dreaming about. Noticing this, the boy at the window walked over to them and gently shook them awake. The person bolted awake and looked wildly around their surroundings and when their eyes landed on the boy, they latched on to him and clung on to him for dear life. Wrapping his arms around the smaller of the two, the boy tried his hardest to calm them down.

"Shh-shh, it's alright, it's okay. Everything will be fine," the demon boy soothed, "it was just a bad dream Sakura."

"N-no, no-o it wasn't it," cried the cherry blossom as she clung to Gaara with all her being. "They're going to kill him. They're going to kill him, I know it!"

"Who's going to kill who?" the sand demon asked trying to calm the girl down and the only way was to know what had happened in her dream.

"Naruto, they're going to kill him! The villagers are going to kill him! They're going to kill him because he really is a demon!" Sakura cried even harder, remembering the dream and what they had done to Naruto in the dream. It wasn't right! They killed him just because he was a demon as they had always thought he was. Why were they so horrible to such an innocent boy? He wasn't the demon, they were.

Now Gaara understood what was going on and he had to admit he was scared too, but he had to be strong for Sakura. Just like him, Naruto was tortured for having a demon being seal inside of him. He was hurt, pushed around, kicked when he was already down, and so many other things when he was just a child and it hurt him and he was sure that Naruto probably had it ten times worse. His village was probably celebrating when they found out he had disappeared and he was sure that Konoha would have been celebrating as well if their precious Uchiha hadn't disappeared as well. Thought tomorrow was what was going to be one of the worst days of all.

Tomorrow Tsunade was going to publicly announce Naruto and the rest of them as demons as well as reintroduce the others, that had been dead, back to the Village Hidden in the Leaf. They were going to either accept the fact or try to kill them all. However, Sakura was concerned for Naruto because she somehow knew that the villagers were going to accept her and the Uchiha as demons, but she didn't think they could get over their prejudice against Naruto to even try to accept them. She didn't know about Gaara though, because Konoha could sway either way with him since he didn't live in the village. Then there was the whole concept of having five Konoha and one Suna shinobi that were to be dead come back to life, two of which were demons and one a Nature Spirit. And to top it all off the Kyuubi no Kitsune was alive and within the village.

"Sakura-koi, just listen to me," the Suna shinobi said using one of his hands to cup her cheek and tilt her head up to look him in the eyes. Using his thumb, he whipped her tears away and smiled down at her. "Nothing bad is going to happen tomorrow, I swear to you."

"You mean it?" the Nature Spirit asked.

"I mean it," Gaara said sweetly before leaning down and capturing the pink haired girl in a kiss.

* * *

Across the hallway from Sakura and Gaara's room, a similar situation was going on between Naruto and Sasuke. Curled up against Sasuke in his sleep, Naruto whimpering slightly and started shaking. The Darkness Wolf had been asleep only a few moments ago, but the feeling of his soon to be mate's body shaking up against him and hearing him whimper had him wide awake in a mater of seconds. Looking over at the little Demon King, Sasuke frowned and woke the fox up from his nightmare. Well he at least tried to. 

"No…no…leave me…go away…" the kitsune murmured incoherently. Sighing, Sasuke really hated what he was going to do this, but it was for Naruto's own good. His demonic Sharingan suddenly flared to life and died out just as suddenly and a dark fog like cloud of power came out of his hand. Slowly the dark fog crept across the fox's body and into his mouth where it disappeared from sight. The blond sudden shot up from the bed, eyes widened and his breathing ragged. The blond continued to look forward without moving from his position sitting up in bed.

When Sasuke lightly laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder, the blond almost jumped out of his skin and whipped his head towards the owner of the hand on his shoulder. When he saw it was just the ookami, Naruto let out a sight of relief before diving at the ookami, arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist and head buried his head into the ookami's lower stomach. Startled the wolf looked at the kitsune for sometime before snapping out of his demeanor and wrapped his arms around his sobbing kitsune. Burying his head in between fox's ears and into the blond hair, Sasuke gave out a canine like whine.

In response to the whine, Naruto just buried his head deeper into the ookami's sleeping shirt and yelped back weakly to reassure him, but instead it came out sounding as if he were scared. Understanding the yelp and hearing how scared he sounded, Sasuke tightened his arms around his kitsune and made soft whimper like sounds trying to calm the little fox down. Gradually the fox's sobs got lighter and less frequent until they were all but a memory. When there were no more whimpers, Sasuke stopped his comforting whimpers and listened to the kitsune into his arms to make sure he was all right. A soft smile graced his lips when all he heard was the regular soft slow breathing, indicating Naruto was asleep.

Looking up, the ookami kissed Naruto on the forehead and pulled the covers back up over them, where they had been thrown to the end of the bed during Naruto's fitful sleep. All the while, the kitsune's hands never in the least bit reduced their hold on his shirt, not that he minded. He didn't mind in the least bit at all, it showed him that Naruto still needed him even with all the power he held within him. Wrapping his arms back around the kitsune's waist, Sasuke fell back asleep, hoping his fox didn't have any more nightmares, with a peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

It seemed to Sasuke that he had just fallen asleep before he was woken up to the sound of the happy chirping of birds of Konoha. Clenching his eyes shut, Sasuke hugged the thing within his arms tighter, yet he suddenly went rigid. The thing he was hugging smelled like Naruto, but it was too frail and fluffy to be the fox and the last thing he remembered was hold Naruto in his arms last night. Opening his eyes, the ookami found what he was holding was in deed not his kitsune but a pillow covered in his kitsune's scent. However, Sasuke wasn't going to get worried just yet. There was time for that latter, besides he could hear the faint sounds of laughing coming from down the hall. 

Getting up, the Uchiha threw the pillow he was hugging back onto the bed and made his way out of the room and down the hall as quietly as possible, not even noticing that the sun hadn't even full woken up. As he walked towards the laughter, not only did he hear laughter, but there was also the sound of yelping and barking as if it came from a playful dog or, in this case, fox. Turning the corner, Sasuke found what he was looking for.

There on the floor was Naruto in his small fox form, yet this time all of his thirteen tails were there, and he was pouncing on top of a silver fox, with one tail, twice the small fox's size. Also in the play brawl, a ruby red fox with nine tails and blood red eyes and a smaller version of Banka's fox from, that was a little smaller than the two bigger foxes, but still bigger than Naruto. Then there was a blood red fox with five tails and ruby red eyes that was currently chasing the two foxes that weren't being attacked by Naruto and finally the laughter was coming from the Yondaime, who was sitting on the couch watching the play brawl.

It would seem that Sasuke had found his missing fox, along with his family and a loyal demon of the crown. Smirking, a delightfully evil thought came to the ookami's mind that he just had to act upon. Concentrating his powers, a fog of darkness surrounded the demon wolf and dissipated once its job was finished. Now there was no longer a human looking demon in the spot the Uchiha once stood, but a pitch-black wolf with onyx eyes and slightly taller than a normal wolf, which was a foot and a half taller than Banka in his small fox form.

Walking out into the open where he could be seen, Sasuke made his way to Naruto, who was currently chewing on the silver fox's tail. Surprisingly no one noticed his presences, except for the ex-Hokage since he was sitting on the coach watching it all. When the black wolf was right over the smallest fox there, he quickly lifted him up off the ground by the scarf of his neck, mindful not to hurt him with his sharp canines. Startled at suddenly being picked up, the little fox let out a yelp that caused the others to take notice of the new arrival to their little game.

Trying to turn his head, Naruto tried to see who had him in their grasp and when he caught sight of the pitch-black fur, he immediately knew whom the culprit was._"Sasuke, I want down! Put me down!"_ Naruto yelped out in the demonic canine language, sounding somewhat childish at the time. However, the black wolf had other ideas, trotted to the middle of the room with Naruto struggling to get down, and laid down. Setting the little fox in between his front paws, Sasuke began to licking the little fox in affection._ "SA-SUKE!"_ the little fox whined drawing out the wolf's name.

_"What?"_ Sasuke asked as if nothing was wrong as he stopped licking the small fox for only a second. Naruto gave a small non-threatening growl that showed that his was ticked off with his soon to be mate, yet, at that time, his kitsune nature decided to kick in and a plan formed in his mind. Lightly sinking his small fangs into the black wolf's front right paw, Naruto made his get away from the taken back wolf. Apparently, he hadn't expected the kitsune to bite him. Snapping out of his shock, the ookami growled out and took off chasing the little trickster. _"Get back here!"_

Naruto just snickered as only a fox could. _"Nope!"_

Ducking under his father's feet, Naruto made his way under the coach where only he could fit, thanks to his small size. Running out the other side of the coach, the little fox then turned around and jumped from the small confinements in between the wall and the coach to the back of the coach. Looking from the top of the back of the coach, Naruto saw that Sasuke was laying on his belly trying to see him under the coach and made eye contacted with his father, who was currently trying not to laugh himself to death.

Grinning a foxy grin, Naruto leap off the back on the coach and on top of the black wolf's back, yet again startling the poor Uchiha.

_"Gotcha,"_ the little kitsune purred out when Sasuke turned his head around to see him resting on top of his back. Then without any warning, he was off again, this time going to tackle his grandfather and then his godfather before escaping to the safety of his mother's side. It was kind of funny to watch and very entertaining. Shifting back to his human form, Sasuke took a seat next to the Yondaime on the coach, never taking his eyes off the bundle of energy that was his kitsune.

"He needed something to calm his nerves," the ex-Hokage suddenly spook, snapping the Uchiha out of watching Naruto and turned his head towards the Yondaime, not understanding what he had meant by what he had just said. Arashi didn't have to turn his head towards Sasuke to know that he was looking at him, but continued to watch his son run around and playing. "He was so nervous about what was going to be happening today that we needed something to take his mind away from this afternoon and Kurama suddenly got an idea to calm him down. So here we are now trying to keep his mind off this afternoon and it seems to be working at the moment."

"Though, how long will it last?" the Uchiha asked rhetorically. Arashi seemed to know that he didn't intend for him to answer, so he let the ookami finish talking rather than say anything. "Last night he was having a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from and I had to use some of my Dream Darkness to go inside his mind and wake him up forcible. After that I tried to calm him down until he fell asleep again."

"Hopefully all goes good today," Arashi said with a small sad sigh, he never thought that he would actually would doubt his old village to not hurt his son who had saved their lives so many different times. He was ashamed that he had actually believed they would treat his son like a hero and instead treated him, as he was a monster when he was only a baby and never gave him the love and care that he deserved.

"Yeah," the wolf agreed, but he didn't sound too convinced even to his own ears, "hopefully."

"Good mor-owe." Yusuke had decide that it was time to come in to the living room and greet everyone that was already up and Naruto had decide to bite one of his leg once he walked into the room while Kurama bit the other, thanks to the smallest kitsune convincing him to. The two kitsunes, after making sure that Yusuke had been thoroughly bitten, ran for cover away from the howling Demon Lord. "What the fuck just happened!"

"You got bitten," Arashi deadpanned.

"I can _fuckin' _feel that," growled Yusuke, "but _why?_"

"How should I know? I'm not them," the ex-Hokage said shrugging his shoulder and pointed towards Naruto and Kurama, as both kitsunes purring in content as Hiei, who had just come in unnoticed by the others, petted both of them behind the ears. "Ask them."

"Ahhh-" glancing over at Hiei with the kitsunes all by his side, each wearing a foxy grin and Hiei glaring at him, Yusuke decided that he liked his life intact more than getting revenge on the little tricksters. "No thanks, I like my life thank you very much," the demon said slightly shuddering at the thought of what Hiei had done to some of the demons they encountered and didn't want that to happen to him for messing with his mate. "So why are we up this early?"

"Naruto's nervous," Sasuke plainly stated.

"Oh, I see, well it is going to be a long day after all," the Demon Lord said as he plopped down on the couch on the other side of Arashi. "But not as long as yesterday," Yusuke hurriedly added remembering how Keiko had dragged him around yesterday like a rag doll and yelled at him for forgetting their anniversary.

"How was yesterday anyways?" the wolf demon asked with a sadistic smirk on his face, knowing fully well how Keiko treated Yusuke while living with them for a few months.

"Shut up," the boy moaned bitterly, hating to admit that he was actually afraid of his girlfriend at times. "Do even mention yesterday to me ever again!"

"Looks like someone has been whipped," Arashi mused with a smirk on his face that caused the retired Spirit Detective to glare at the ex-Hokage. Though the glaring had, the opposite effected than what was desired, for it just caused the Yellow Flash of Konoha to crack up laughing so hard. This little event seemed to lead one thing to another and that event seemed to trigger something else until all the people that had stayed the night at the Hokage's tower were awake and having a pillow fight. Though it wasn't a normal pillow fight, it was a shinobi and demon style pillow fight, which was a pillow fight, combined with no lethal jutsus and energy attacks ranging from Spirit Energy to youki.

Finally, the pillow fight had subsisted and, surprisingly, they only had to wait another two hours until one o' clock, which was when the public announcement was going to be taking place. Yet they had a lot to do before they could go to the stupid thing as Hiei referred to it as, because somewhere in their _little _pillow fight, they had all gotten a _tiny _bit messed up.

Gaara had twigs and leaves in his hair and clothes and Sakura was now covered in feathers and pieces of cotton. Temari and Karuna tangled in some vines and had leaves sticking to them. Keiko, Kakashi, and Yukina were all tied up within some of Kankuro's chakra strings and he himself had sand all over his body and in some place better left unmentioned. Hiei, Genkai, Arashi, Sakumo, and Jinenji were the best off with just holes and tears here and there in their outfits. Yusuke and Kuwabara had knocked each other out. Yet the ones that were the worst off and at the same time the best off where the demon canines of the group, for all of them were in their small canine form and soaking wet with icy cold water, but since they could shake themselves dry it wasn't a big deal to them. However, it was to everyone else since they all were splattered with drops of water flying off the foxes and wolves' coats.

Like all timing, it was just than that Jiraiya and Tsunade walked into the room. Taking one look at the room and everyone in it, the two walked out of the room before coming back in. Blinking a couple of times, the two made sure they weren't seeing anything before they opened their mouths.

"I don't want to know!" was the first thing out of Tsunade's mouth.

* * *

The crowd had gathered around the Hokage's Tower once again, all wondering what this _bigger than big _announcement the Godaime had to make was. Maybe it had something to do with the tournament, maybe it didn't. On the other hand, it could have to do with the fact about where the Godaime, and some other well-known shinobis, had been for the last couple of days. Maybe it had something to do with the rumor that the Uchiha had turned into a demon, which in their eye was fantastic since when he became Hokage he could protected the village better form the demons that had been wondering the village since the end of the tournament. Why they couldn't accept that Naruto was a demon and they could with Sasuke, was not something no normal person could understand. 

Whispers of rumors and other nonsense circulated throughout the crowd as they waited for the Hokage to come out and begin her speech. And as if their wishes had been granted, the Godaime Hokage walked out of the tower and up the stage that had been set up for the occasion. A red curtain was put up behind the podium that Tsunade-sama was going to give her speech at with the leaf symbol on it. Walking straight up to the podium, Tsunade, wearing the Hokage's robes, stood in front of the citizens of Konoha about ready to tell them the most shocking news they would probably ever encounter. Among the crowd of citizens, there were also many different demons, them knowing more about what was going on than the humans.

"Good afternoon citizens of Konoha, and visiting demons of Makai, it's a pleasure that all of you have come to such important meeting," Tsunade greeted the crowd as individuals and not a whole, trying to calm everybody down for suck a shocker. "Now many of you may be wondering where some of out shinobis and I have been for the last few days and I'll get to it, but first I need to address another matter."

Whispers began to go through the crowd about the sudden vanish of the Hokage, but they all quieted down once the Godaime started to speak again.

"As everyone knows, a tournament was held outside of the gates of Konoha only a few short days ago and this tournament was to determine the next Demon King of Makai, or as us humans call it, the demon world. And as common knowledge was that we had a team participating in this event as well," at this the whole crowd busted out cheering, happy to know that they had a team participating in the tournament as well. When the crowd was once again calm Tsunade continued. "This team consisted of ten members, most all of them being demons and not from Konoha, but the demon realm. These demons should be treated with respect and gratitude for saving our village from being destroyed by other power hungry evil demons."

With that said the Godaime paused as she allowed time for five people to come out on stage from behind the curtain. Once the five were situated, the Hokage began to introduce the five.

"These five were the voluntary members of the team that represented us in the tournament. Kuwabara and Master Genkai, both human mind you. Hiei, Yoko Kurama, and Lord Yusuke of Makai," introduced Tsunade as the demons in the crowd yelp, growls, and screamed toward the well-known warriors of Makai and some citizens of Konoha screamed as well, but not as many as before.

"They also took care of a group of our own shinobis when they accidentally got mixed up within Makai and helped them through greet difficult times for these shinobis, as well as released seals that have been placed on their bodies," the old Hokage said once everything was calmed down. However, what she just said didn't make much since to the crowd, but it would soon. "As the rumors have traveled, it is true that the missing Team 7 and Gaara were found and some of them have changed in to some types of demons. These changes are due to a suppressing seal placed on them since birth to conceal that they were half demons of sorts. Nevertheless, there is even more to it than that.

It would seem that Sasuke and Sakura's demon parents were sent here to protect the Kyuubi's Heir. A daughter that lived among us and a very respected shinobi. As I have only just learned, the Kyuubi no Kitsune never meant to attack Konoha and was poisoned sending him into an uncontrollable rage, which was the reason he attacked us. It would also would seem that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was the last Demon King of Makai and to repent for what he has done; he has sent us a gift of sorts."

The crowd of villagers were at a stunned silence trying to digest all the information that was just handed to them so freely. Some really didn't want to change their beliefs that the Kyuubi was an evil being, while others took it in to consideration, but these were mostly the younger generation. However, when the legendary sucker motioned to the curtains again and they saw they 'present' that the Kyuubi had supposable brought for them, they all rethought their views on him. For standing in front of them were the missing Team 7, minus Naruto, Gaara, and four _dead_ shinobi heroes. Jinenji Haruno, Mikoto Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, and Karuna Sabaku.

They defiantly had to rethink that Kyuubi was evil thing.

"Finally one of the last things of news I have is that for the last few days I have been coming up with an arrangement with the new Demon King of Konoha and his family. From here on out Konoha and Makai are now allies and demons will be living here and, if anyone wants, Konoha citizens can live in Makai. There will also be a lot of frequent visits between the Demon King, the Hokage, and other shinobis to and from Konohagakure and Makai."

Tsunade then took a big break to let everyone process the information she gave them even more, and so she could gather her nerves to tell the crowd her finally big news. "And finally, from here on out, I'm resigning from my position of Hokage."

****

"WHAT!"

"I'm getting to old for this," the resigning Hokage murmured to herself after hearing nearly every shinobi and villager alike yell at her. "As I said I am resigning my title as Hokage, and no Sasuke Uchiha isn't going to be taking over as my successor, actually I won't be having a successor at all." Now a lot of people were confused. "Without further ado, here's your new, old Hokage."

With that, the curtains were moved aside again to let out another person. A rather well known person. Hell a legion. The Yellow Flash of Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage. Other wise known as Arashi Kazama

"Hi," the blond man said with a grin on his face. "As my first official acted of being Hokage again, I would like everyone to meet my wife. Oh and yes I was married before I died, but we'll get to this later." As Arashi spoke the dumbfounded audience watched as another well-known dead shinobi came out from behind the curtain. "Kaiya Kazama, or more commonly known Kaiya Maki. Also I would like you to meet the Kyuubi no Kitsune and his grandson, the new Demon King of Makai-" the hated demon brat of Konohagakure came out and an unknown man following, "-and my son."

* * *

"Sasuke-koi?" a soft voice whispered from the darkness. 

"Hmm?" Sasuke responded back in his half doziness state.

"Do you think they'll ever accept me?" the voice asked sheepishly. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and an inaudible sigh escaped his lips; he knew where this was going and didn't like it one bit! Those villagers really needed to get of the fact that Naruto was not Kyuubi! Moreover, Naruto needed to stop caring about everyone else's opinion and more about the people that mattered.

The two had gone back to the Uchiha Compound once the whole gathering ended and Naruto had been on edge ever since then. He was consistently in deep thought all the rest of the day and he didn't even eat any of his food at meal times. Highly unusual for such a powerful demon and considering that it was Naruto, it was even more unnerving. However, the kitsune wouldn't tell him what was on his mind, so he couldn't help the troubled fox out. However, he did have a suspension that it was the villagers' reaction to the new of him being the New Demon King and the Yondaime's son.

Rolling over so he was on top of Naruto with his hands and knees on either side of his fox supporting his weight, Sasuke looked the little kitsune in the eyes. However, what he found was a little bit of fear, a lot of discomfort, and a whole lot of worry. Nuzzling his cheek up against Naruto's, the wolf tried to calm the boy down.

"Naru-koi, you need to calm down and take your mind off of it or else you'll never get any sleep," Sasuke whispered in to the triangular ear and watched in satisfaction as it twitched under his breath.

"But I can't," Naruto insisted.

"Than we'll just have to fix that," the ookami said in a husky voice as he nibbled on the tip of the triangular ear that had him so entranced. Nibbling on a specific part of the little ear, Sasuke more so felt than saw Naruto give an involuntary shiver and tried to suppress a moan of pleasure.

'Noted sensual spot,' the wolf thought devilishly to himself remembering to store that information for later use. Now all he had to do was find the other four spots and he'd be a very happy pup. However, a frown still managed to crease his features since his kitsune was trying to suppress his moans and that was not expectable in his book.

Biting the ear in the same exacted spot, only harder this time, the lithe body underneath him gave a startled jerk and a moan escaped the blond's lips. Smirking Sasuke let go of the ear and started to kiss the fox's forehead, nose, and cheeks, purposely missing his lips, causing the poor kitsune to whimper in longing. Suddenly fourteen different tails pulled the unexpected Uchiha's body down on to their owner as two arms wrapped around his pale neck and soft smooth lips clashed with his own ruffed chapped ones.

The kiss was short lived, if three and a half minutes could be counted as shortly lived, before Sasuke pulled away from the oh so addicting lips causing his partner to whine in protest. Thought that was quickly silenced as lips descended on to his own once more once Sasuke had settled himself in a more comfortable position straddling Naruto's hips. A few different tails snaked around both of the wolf's legs while the others either wrapped around his waist or crawled up the back of his shirt sending chills of pleasure down his spine.

Soon Sasuke was trailing kisses down the kitsune's neck. Sucking, nipping, kissing, licking, and gently biting Sasuke made sure to give excellent care to the tan slender neck underneath his lips. When he came to an area right above the spot he had marked Naruto as his mate, a startled gasp broke out from the body underneath him. The tails wrapped around his legs and waist tightened suddenly and the ones in his shirt stiffened so that they ripped his shirt to shreds.

'Sensual spot two: found and noted,' the Uchiha smirked as he swirled his tongue around the area making Naruto mew out in pleasure. His slightly clawed hands ran up the sides of the clothed body and down the arms before taking a hold of the wrist and bringing them above the kitsune's head. Holding the wrist securely in one hand, the Uchiha used his other hand to tweak Naruto's first sensual spot with his hand, while his tongue took care of the second one.

Naruto felt a flood of pleasure run down his body and over load his mind. Shaking his head back and forth as if that would help clear his head, Naruto tried to break free from his koi's strong yet gently grip on his wrists. However, the ookami seemed to know what he was trying to do and tightened the grasp around his wrist. The caressing of his sensual spots stopped and Naruto looked up at the ookami with lust-filled eyes with a questioning look in them.

_**LEMON WARNING**_

"Now that wasn't nice, you ripping my shirt all up," Sasuke muttered, yet it took Naruto a little while to process what he had actually said. When he finally processed what the Uchiha had said and looked to see that he did indeed didn't have a shirt anymore, Naruto had the decency to blush, causing Sasuke to chuckle. "I guess my little kitsune will just have to be punished for that then…"

Before Naruto even could process what Sasuke had just said, or was doing for that matter, darkness had condensed into a solid form in Sasuke's hand, which he quickly molded into a rope and tied around his wrist and then to the headboard.

"There. Though there is still something missing here," Sasuke said with a grin on his face. With a quick swipe from his claws, the clothes that the kitsune had worn to bed were all but rags now and he laid in all his natural glory, hand tied above his head, under his mate. "That's much better."

"No far," Naruto whined, never mentioning anything about his submissive position he was in, making a fine black eyebrow raise somewhat. "You're still half way dressed," the kitsune pouted.

"Oh? And here I thought I was half way naked," the ookami said jokingly, which cause Naruto growl in disapproval of not getting what he wanted and he wanted Sasuke, _NOW! _Kissing the angry fox on the forehead, Sasuke stood up and complied with his little mate's subtle request for him to take off the rest of his clothes. "Happy?"

"Much," the kitsune purred out as he leaned up as much as he could and kissed Sasuke squarely on the lips. His tails wrapping around him as much as they could since Naruto's arms couldn't. Feeling the rough surface of the wolf demon's tongue on his lips, Naruto gladly opened his mouth to the exploring muscle. Once the muscle was inside of his mouth, the kitsune started to suck on it as he would a piece of candy, earning a growl from his mate. However, after a little while of sucking on the 'candy' and growls of pleasure, Sasuke took control of the kiss once again.

This time his tongue was on the search inside the cavern, exploring ever niche for his treasure. He was heavily rewarded when Sasuke's tongue brushed lightly over the gum around the kitsune's right canine. Another shutter went through the body underneath him and the ookami pulled away with a look of satisfaction on his face.

'Sensual spot three,' the devilish ookami thought to himself as he kissed his way down the kitsune's neck, making sure to kiss his sensual spot on his neck, and down his chest. Coming to a perked nipple that just begged for his attention, Sasuke began to suck on it as a baby would suck on its mother's wanted milk. Finishing with that nipple, Sasuke made sure to give the other equal as much attention as the first one, before continuing on with his downward trail of kisses.

As the ookami continued on his pain staking slow kisses downwards, his hands weren't idle. They seemed to be taking the pleasure of lightly running up and down the side of Naruto's sides as the kitsune tried hard to comprehend all the was going on around him. Sasuke was just creating so much pleasure at one time that he couldn't think straight. His eyes were glazed over from all the pleasure that was coursing through his own body. It didn't help that he couldn't give his mate back the same amount of pleasure he was giving him for his hands were tied above his head. This also was the cause of another problem for the kitsune, he couldn't grip a hold of anything to even try to ease the pleasure coursing through him and pooling in his nether regions.

Throwing his head back, the Demon King gasped in pleasure as his body arched up off the bed. Sasuke had somehow simultaneously found the last two of his sensual spots at the same time and caused tremendous bouts of pleasure to roll throughout his body. His hands still lingered at the base of his fourteen tails, when they got there Naruto had no idea and really didn't care at the moment, and his mouth continued to suck on the top of his old useless seal.

'Sensual spots four and five: found and noted, mission complete,' Sasuke thought to himself before he lazily kissed his fox of the stomach one more time before sitting up. His kitsune underneath him was breathing heavily from all the pleasure he had cause, and if he had his way there would be a whole lot of coming, and a smirk formed on his lips. Moving his hands from the base of Naruto's tails, Sasuke stuck three fingers in the panting fox's mouth.

"Suck," the ookami ordered huskily and his order was complied with. He felt Naruto swirl his tongue around his fingers, as his mismatched eyes looked straight into Sasuke's very soul, promising him that he would take very good _care _of him if he were given a chance. If Sasuke's erection wasn't fully erected by then, it sure was now. He could just feel his mate's tongue swirling around his erection and, licking and suck all the while, as he was doing to Sasuke's fingers. The last Uchiha almost gave into the tempting offer, but remembered that tonight he was going to dominate and if he let the fox have his way, Sasuke didn't think he would be able to.

Sliding his slick fingers out of the Demon King's mouth, Sasuke quickly found his mate's entrance with his fingers. Circling the puckered hole with his slick fingers, Sasuke looked at his mate's flushed and sweaty body underneath him before looking directly into those sinful mismatched color eyes. Those eyes started up at him with the same kind of intent he was staring into them with, Love and Longing.

"Are you ready?" he wolf asked concerned. He wanted this, oh he wanted this a whole lot, but if it meant hurting his mate than he wouldn't go through with it. In response a single tail wrapped itself around Sasuke before bring his body down on top of Naruto's, their faces just inches apart form one another. Leaning up that short distance, Naruto kissed Sasuke gently on the lips, not like their other previous kissed that had be passionate and full of desire, this one was innocent and full of love.

"Please," Naruto whispered once they had broken their kiss.

With that simply answer, Sasuke was almost driven over the edge. Smiling a real smile, Sasuke slowly pushed one of his fingers inside of Naruto's entrance. The blond beneath him stiffened some, but didn't show any other indications of pain or pleasure as he pushed deeper into the opening. Knowing this might hurt somewhat, even if they were demons, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's twitching erection and started to pump it slowly so that his kitsune wouldn't feel any pain but pleasure.

When Sasuke had first put his finger at his entrance, Naruto had stiffened some, but didn't whimper out in pain like he had wanted to. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it was uncomfortable. However all thoughts on that matter were soon erased when he felt a chilled hand grasp his throbbing erection and slowly begin to pump it. Slowly but surely the pace of the hand began to move faster and faster and Naruto could feel himself coming close to his release. All the while, this was going on, Naruto never felt the second and third finger enter into him, nor did he feel them stretching him.

Before he could have his much so desired release, the hand pumping him was gone and the fingers inside of him had retreated. Both of Sasuke's hands were now on his hips, lightly holding him as Sasuke positioned himself at his entrance. Without a second thought, the last Uchiha fully thrust himself into Naruto all the way up to the hilt. Naruto let out a yelp of pain, the pent up pleasure drained out of his body, and Sasuke stiffened. They lay still for a while; Naruto's heavy breathing the only sound in the room, letting Naruto get used to the feeling of him inside of him. When Sasuke felt Naruto buckle into him, he took that as a sign to continue and slowly pulled out, before impaling himself inside Naruto once again, searching for a certain spot.

"SASUKE!" Found it.

Angling himself in a position that made it certain that he would hit Naruto's prostate every thrust, Sasuke began to get a rhythm down. Naruto for his part seemed to find that rhythm and thrust upward. Taking a hold of Naruto's forgot erection, the ookami started to pump it in time with their thrusts. The pleasure inside of Naruto building up once more. Soon Naruto was catching small glimpses of white in his vision.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as he came, white liquid spraying all over the wolf's stomach and chest and his tails that had been holding onto the wolf tightened.

Seeing that Naruto wouldn't be coming down from his orgasm anytime soon, Sasuke held his fox-boy's hips down and continued on with his thrusts with more force and at a faster pace this time. Even though Naruto wasn't completely over his orgasm, Sasuke could still hear the little kitsune begin to mew and moan with pleasure, driving him over the deep end.

"NARUTO!" the last Uchiha roared before slumping down onto of his mate, exhausted, mentally and physically, from what had just transpired. Pulling out of Naruto, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist protectively and pulled the blond up on top of his body. The blond instinctively curled up into his warmth and wrapped his tails around the wolf as Sasuke's own tail did the same thing.

_**END OF LEMON**_

"Love you Sasu-koi," Naruto absently mumbled before falling asleep.

"Love you too, koi" Sasuke whispered into the blond locks of hair as he too, drifted off into sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day and a new beginning for all of Makai, Konohagakure, and the rest of the three worlds.

****

The End

* * *

FINISHED! Yea! My first multi-chapter fic completed! 

I would like to thank all of the readers who have stayed with me throughout this story and have given reviews, it really makes me happy knowing that people actually like my story. I would also like to point out at this time that yes I know the ending is horrible, but I just couldn't think of anything else to put. Also I have to say this, the lemon wasn't done by my friend but me because they didn't have enough time and I'm really not sure how I did on it, but I _tried _just for my faithful readers.

I would very much like it if anyone were to review me and tell me how my whole story came out in the long run and if it was good or not. Thank you.

And THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY!

Shi no Tenshi 902


	17. Epilogue

-Seven Years Later-

Naruto was nervously pacing about the throne room, his ears pressed up against his head and all thirteen tails twitching every which way.

"Are you sure, Mom?" Naruto asked turning towards his mother that was standing not to far away from him with a bright smile on her face.

"Absolutely," his mother said, her smile never leaving her face as she watched her son pace nervous about the room yet again.

"What am I going to tell Sasuke?" the Demon King mumbled to himself, knowing that his mother could hear him as well. "Hell! What am I going to tell Father and Grandfather? They are going to kill me for this!"

Thinking of her father and mate's reaction, Kaiya had to hold in her own nervous laugh knowing it would make her son even more on the edge than he already was. Knowing Kyuubi and Arashi like she did, Kaiya thanked Inari that all the others were in Konoha at the moment preparing for the Festival of Nature. It was only her and her son that was there at the moment, which was probably a good thing for her boy's nerves.

"They wouldn't kill you, they'd be ecstatic," the fox demoness said knowing that it was the truth.

"No, they'd just kill Sasuke for getting me pregnant," Naruto deadpanned.

"True, very true," sighed out Kaiya.

Upon hearing that his mother agreed with him on the last part, Naruto gave a groan. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

'This is going to be a long day,' Sasuke though as he looked around the empty room. No, the room wasn't empty, it had furniture, very expensive furniture, and everything one could ever need for a room, but it was missing his kitsune. His mate had stayed behind with his mother to finish up on official matters while the rest of their family and him went to Konoha.

"Unclie Sasuke!" a tiny little shrill caught the yami ookami's sensitive ears before the door to his room was hurled open and a tiny pink blur attached itself to his tail. "I missed you!"

Moving his tail so that the little pink blur was now in front of him and at eye level, Sasuke stared into the little girl's bright green eyes that looked innocently at him. The little sprite just grinned at him while clutching on tighter to his tail so that she wouldn't fall to the ground. Her shoulder length pink hair swayed slightly from being help up off the ground as her green kimono hung firmly on her frame. Her small gourd, containing her sands, was strapped to her pack like usual.

"Leiko-chan," Sasuke said with a soft voice, one of which made Sakura and Gaara's daughter smile even more up at him. "My you have sure grown since I last saw you."

"Yep! I grower a whole inch taller! Mama says that's because I just turned five!" the little girl chirped happily.

"You're five already? I though you were still four!" the Uchiha said in false surprise knowing that the little girl love to be with her 'Unclie' and that he would never forget such things.

"No silly, I'm five! Remember you and Ru-ru came to my birthday part!" the little girl told him, dissolving in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, now I remember!" Sasuke said with a smile on his face upon making the little girl giggle. He always liked the little girl, she got her looks and personality from her mother, but she got her father's rage when angered. Though, he would never understand why Leiko insisted on calling Naruto Ru-ru, but it was one of her little charms. Gently, the darkness wolf lowered the girl back down on the ground and watched as she finally let go of his tail. "So where's your mother and that father of yours?"

"I'm right here, Sasuke," a voice came from the doorway causing Sasuke to look up. There in his doorway was Sakura wearing a lovely red kimono with a pink obi. Her stomach round and full with hers and Gaara's second child, which was due any day. "As for Gaara, him and Hiei are helping Kurama out with the floral decorations, which they might need a woman's touch to do so."

The last part was directed towards Leiko, who immediately brightened up and ran out of the room to go help her father with the decorations. Watching her daughter run out of the room and down the hallway until she was gone form her sight, Sakura turned back to Sasuke with a small sad smile on his face. She saw the way the her old teammate's eye lingered on her daughter as she ran to go find her father, knowing how much Sasuke wished for a child of his own. He never admitted to anyone how much he wanted his own family, but Sakura saw it as well as a few others, including Naruto.

She had once over heard Naruto trying to convince Sasuke to sleep with another woman to have a child with, telling wolf that he didn't mind. That he knew Sasuke wanted a family of his own and it was alright with the blond if he did so. Sakura knew that had to be hard on the blond, but she knew that Naruto would do anything to make his mate happy and if that meant sleeping with another woman to give the Uchiha the family he always wanted, he would do it no matter how much it hurt him.

Sasuke, thankfully, denied the offer. Telling the blond he would do no such thing and cheat on his mate. He had chosen to be with Naruto and _only _with _Naruto_. No one else. He knew the consequences when he mated with Naruto and be didn't care. He already had a family; he didn't need a child as long as he had Naruto.

"So how've you been Sasuke?" Sakura asked after pulling herself out of her own thoughts.

"Alright," the Uchiha said as if wanting to say something more but preventing himself from doing so.

"But?" the Nature Spirit said trying to get out whatever the man was holding in.

"But I just feel like Naruto's hiding something from me. He's been gone a lot in the last month. Always doing different things and then the one time that he is supposed to be free and we can be together, he tells me that he'll be late. It's just- it's just I don't know what to do anymore," Sasuke admitted to his friend.

"Sasuke," Sakura said softly, sadness in her eyes. She didn't know what to really say to the man, what he was telling her didn't sound like the Naruto she knew at all. It sound like it was someone completely different. The Naruto she knew always put his family before anything else, he wouldn't postpone a get together if an important meeting were to come up, he would postpone the meeting. So hearing that her blond friend had changed so much, she didn't know what to say.

* * *

Slowly, Sasuke walked down the crowded streets of citizens of Konoha and demons. He heard the happy laughter coming from the booths from families that were having a good time together and couples making out. Everyone seemed to be happy and energetic, everyone but him. He couldn't be totally happy without his kitsune by his side and it didn't look like his kitsune was going to show up anytime soon.

He thought about finding his friends and hanging out with them, but then he didn't want to spoil their family fun. He had already seen Yusuke and Keiko with their twin sons running a curly booth and having a good time. He had stopped and talk to them for a little while, but then left when the crowd started to come in and their attention was needed else where. He had stopped and talked to Sakura again when he saw her with Gaara and Leiko all admiring the flower decorations they had put up.

He had even talked with Kurama and Genkai while Hiei and Kuwabara were fighting with one another. The Uchiha had also run into Yukina and Kakashi with their baby of six months, Hikaru. But he never stayed too long and always wondered off before he invaded on their family time. Now, all the darkness wolf was doing, was walking about the festival watching the happy couples and wonder what had become of him and Naruto. They used to be like that, but lately they hadn't even shared a kiss and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Turning upon hearing his name being called, Sasuke saw that Banka had been the one to call him name and being pulled behind the ice fox was Iruka with a small blush on his face. Waiting for the fox, Sasuke wondered what he was doing here. The fox usually stayed indoors with Iruka when the festivals came, claiming that it was the only time he got his dolphin to himself. Everybody knew that wasn't true, the ice fox was like chunnin's shadow, where he went, Banka went as well.

"Banka, Iruka-sensei, what brings you two here?" Sasuke asked politely.

"I-," Banka began, but upon seeing his dolphin glare at him, the fox started over. "We were told to give you the message that-"

"-You need to head on over to the Hokage Tower," Iruka finished for his lover because he was taking to long and the chunnin wanted to look around the festival since he was never given the opportunity before because of some ice kitsune's perverted ways.

"Thank you for the message Iruka-sensei, Banka," the Uchiha replied. "I'll head on over there now"

"You're welcome, Sasuke, and say hi to Naruto for me when he see him. We'll be going now. Bye." With that, Iruka dragged his reluctant lover away and into the crowds of the festival.

With a sign, Sasuke made his way to the Hokage Tower, making a mental note to tell Naruto that Iruka had said hi. 'That is, the next time I see him, which I don't knew when that will be anymore.'

* * *

They were confused. They were very confused.

Kaiya, who had arrived not even an hour ago, had called not only her father, husband, and son's mate to the Hokage Tower for a reason she was not telling them, but she had also called Mikoto as well. They had all arrived within minutes of each other, but they were very worried about Kaiya, for she seemed to be bouncing around a whole lot and she only did that when she knew something that everyone else didn't but would really want to know. However, the demoness seemed even more hyper than usually, if that was even possible, and really giddy at the same time.

"Koi," Arashi finally said once everyone was there while he watched him hyper wife bounce around the room, "what's this all about?"

"Can't say, it's not my secret to tell, but since everyone is here now, I guess we can begin!" Kaiya replied giddy. "You can come in now."

Hearing his mother, Naruto took a deep breath and step into the room that the group and all gathered in. He hoped to Inari that he could do this without causing a big raucous. Again his nerves kicked in and his tails started to twitch showing his nervousness. It didn't help that once he walked into the room all eyes were upon him.

With a small eep, Naruto tried his best to gather his courage. "Hi," he said meekly not knowing what else to say. "I…um…have something to…um…tell you…it's about how I've been…um…acting for the last month."

Seeing that his mate was distressed and seemed to be a ball of nerves made Sasuke forget all that had happened in the last month, he just wanted to hug his mate tight to his body and try to calm him down, but it was also his chance to see what had made Naruto become so distant as of lately. He just needed to know if it was something he had done wrong or something else all together.

"Naruto, go on," his mother spoke up, giving the blond a charming smile that reassured her boy that nothing was going to happen.

Smiling back at his mother, Naruto finally got his nerves all together, before turning to face the rest of the room. "Before I begin again, Father, Grandfather, NO Killing Sasuke!"

Upon hearing that it had something to do with the Uchiha boy, both Kyuubi and Arashi turned towards the boy sending him a dirty glare. Mikoto even turned towards her son with a questioning look wanting to know what he had done. Sasuke, for his part, seemed to be looking very confused. He was the reason his kitsune had been acting strange lately and he didn't even know what he had done.

"Did you hear me?" Naruto asked, his mismatched eyes looking over at his father and grandfather.

"Yes," the two said simultaneously, still glaring at the young wolf out of the corner of their eyes.

"Good. Now that that is settled. I have an important announcement to make," the Demon King said, gaining all of the eyes on him once again. Once he was sure he had everyone's undivided attention, Naruto stated, rather bluntly, his announcement. "I'm pregnant."

'3...2...1...ze-'

"WHAT?!"

'-ro. Right on time,' Naruto and Kaiya though to themselves. Arashi and Kyuubi were rather predictable.

"I'm pregnant," Naruto repeated more calmly.

"But-but-but-BUT HOW?" Arashi exclaimed.

"I thought you already knew how, Arashi. After all, we did have Naruto, but if you don't know how then I'll tell you. When two people are really in love, they-" Kaiya began.

"I know THAT!" the Yondaime exclaimed. "But he's-he's-he's a BOY! Boys don't get PREGNANT!"

"He's also a demon and demons have been know, but rarely, to give birth no matter their gender," Kyuubi explained, finally speaking up after his mental shock that his grandson was pregnant with his great-grandchild.

"This is your entire fault!" Arashi said pointing to Sasuke.

However, Sasuke didn't seem to hear the man. He was still trying to get it through his brain that Naruto, his _male_ mate, was pregnant with his child. Which meant he was going to be a father. His mother was equally as happy, since she was hugging Naruto tightly, congratulating the fox and talking to him about grandchildren.

"I'm going to be a father?" Sasuke finally asked getting it through his head that his mate was pregnant.

Hearing him mate talk, Naruto looked towards his mate and nodded his head slowly. Without any further hesitation, Sasuke rushed over to his mate and took him into his arms, hugging him tightly to his body while being mindful of his stomach as he buried his head into the crock of Naruto's should.

"I love you, you know that?" Sasuke whispered out as he heard his mother and mother-in-law start to talk about their grandchildren.

"I love you too, Sasuke-koi," Naruto said, smile happily as he wrapped his own arms around the wolf's neck.

"You know you have me really worried for the last month. I thought something was wrong," Sasuke confessed, being honest with his mate.

"I'm sorry, I just had to make sure I was pregnant that way I wouldn't get your hopes up if I wasn't," the blond kitsune explained looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes with happiness dancing inside of them.

"It's alright, just never do that again. I thought you were going to leave me," Sasuke replied watching the happiness in Naruto's eyes dancing around as well.

"I won't, I promise. Besides, the kits will be unset if the father isn't around. Though their grandmothers might spoil them some much if you were, but I think they'll spoil them all the same," Naruto said overhearing some of his mother and Mikoto's conversation.

"Kits? As in more than one?" the darkness wolf asked unsure if he was hearing what the other was saying right.

"Yes kits silly," the thirteen tailed kitsune laughed, "foxes have litters."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Sasuke asked, before closing the distance between their lips and kissing Naruto for all he was worth and more. However, their kiss ended rather fast when two rather protective males finally got passed Mikoto and Kaiya.

"Sasuke! You're DEAD! Naruto's pregnant because of YOU!"

Jerking his head up, Sasuke say that both Kyuubi and Arashi had a murderous intent around them and they were slowly advancing on him and his kitsune. Knowing that it wasn't best to stay around at the moment, the Uchiha hoisted Naruto up into his arms bridal style, earning a short shout of surprise form the blond, and made his get away. Jumping out of the conveniently opened window and down to the crowd streets below.

The last thing heard from the Uchiha was him declaring to the whole festival the Naruto was pregnant with his child and the last thing that was heard from Naruto was a loud smack as his fist came in contact with his mate's head for tells everybody that he was pregnant.

_**The End**_

* * *

I know, I know, I told everyone it was finished and what to I do? I add another chapter, a LONG time later, but who cares. I just decided since I had that one horrible PM-er telling me I couldn't write that well and gave me writer's block for my other story, that I would try to write something else. So I decided to write and Epilogue for this story. Hope you all like. 

Shi no Tenshi 902


End file.
